A Twisted Mind
by Shac89
Summary: Four years has past since the defeat of Trigon the Titans have been living in harmony, but a new threat is coming and this threat loves death and destruction how will the Titans defeat this threat and save their world.I own nothing
1. New Villain

**I'm back, Hello fellow writers and Readers this is the third installment of The Unexpected Help and Return of a Friend stories.**

**I own nothing in this story accept the characters I created.**

**Ages : Beast boy : 21**

**Raven : 21**

**Robin :21**

**Starfire : 21**

**Cyborg : 23**

**Star : 21**

Chapter 1: New Villain

Four years after Star helped the Titans defeat Trigon once and for all the Titans lives has changed.

Raven who two years ago became Raven Logan in a small ceremony married Beast boy who changed his name to Changeling was levitating by the big windows of the common room meditating, the six a.m morning sun shining through the window illuminating Ravens form in light orange glow.

Raven has matured into a very beautiful woman her violet hair now grown to her shoulders, her face has lost all the baby fat and now looks like polish porcelain, she now is five foot four making her the shortest member on the team. She has now gotten rid of her cloak and leotard outfit and now wears a black tank top with the outline of a raven in flight that is blue, she wears black karate gi pants with blue combat boots and she wears blue and black fingerless gloves.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos" Raven repeated her chant softly, she really didn't have to meditate anymore after the defeat of her father she was able to feel other emotions besides anger, now it was just part o her routine.

Three hours in to her trance something fell on her head and startled the empath out of her meditation and fell on her butt.

Raven reached up and took a Black and Green kitten from her head. The kitten looked up at her with big purple eyes and started to mew.

Raven smiled softly and said, " Oh Mark what am I going to do with you." The kitten morphed into a little three year boy with a lanky form,the kid also had a two very sharp fangs protruding from his mouth with pointy ears,his hair was black with green streaks running down his long shaggy mane.

The boys skin color was pale and he looked up at Raven and smiled brightly.

" Morning mommy!" said the boy cheerfully his fangs glistening in the sun light.

Raven smiled at the boy and kissed him on top of his head.

"Morning Mark Victor Logan my son." Raven said sweetly kissing her son again on the cheek.

Just then the woosh of the double doors reverberated throughout the room indicating the arrival of someone.

Raven looked up expecting to see their masked leader Nightwing(formerly Robin) come in but what see saw shocked her, she saw was her husband and father of her child Garfield Mark Logan up before noon with a solemn look adorning his green features.

Garfield

Mark saw his father and he smiled brightly as he ran and jumped in his fathers arms, Garfield held his son close and kissed him on his cheek and smiled down at his sons smiling face.

" Hey sport what are you doing." asked Garfield to his son Mark responded, " Nothing much dad except I startled mom today like you told me to." Garfield looked at Raven who started to get up from the floor and stand up anger gracing her facade.

He smiled the same boyish grin he had during his teen years. Now Garfield stood six foot three, the second tallest member the third being Nightwing at six feet and the first being Cyborg who stands at six foot 9.

Garfield's hair now shoulder length that he keeps tied in a tight ponytail, his fang grew and now instead of coming to his bottom lip it now came to right above his chin.

Garfield's attire has changed as well wearing a black leather body suit that shows his well built medium muscle form that derives from intense training with the team,he wears black steel toed combat boots, and purple fingerless gloves that gives his long claws room.

After his run in with Trigon the third time he made a decision to start training with weapons and was nearly on par with Robin, Garfield even owns a black bladed tachi that he keeps strapped to his back. Also he is more intoned with his animal instinct that he now doesn't have to transformed into a canine to pick up the scent of a hiding criminal.

Yes Garfield Mark Logan has matured being more serious in battle and coming up with strategic plans that

makes him useful in the field, but he is still the same Beast boy they knew from back then still playing video games and pranks but he only does it when there isn't anything to do.

Raven slowly walked over to where Garfield was standing with their son in his hands.

She got close enough not to be nose to chest but close enough to look up and see fear in his forest green eyes, Raven sweetly looked at Mark, " Mark why don't you go see what auntie Starfire is doing." said Raven Mark nodded his head and jumped from his fathers arms and phased through the ground leaving the two different but very much in love Titans alone in the common room.

Raven stared at Garfield with anger in her eyes, " You told him to do that idiotic prank hubby." Raven said anger evident in her tone.

Garfield chuckled nervously quickly scanning the room for a means to escape his wife's demonic wrath.

Raven just like himself have both before the birth of their son finally controlled their monsters that resides in their mind and soul and can call upon that power without loosing control of their bodies to them.

Raven then reached out for Gar and he flinched fearing the worst, Raven smirked pleased with the reaction she got from him she reached and grabbed the front of his body suit and pulled him down eye level to her.

" Answer me Garfield." Raven said in a cool calculating voice that made Garfield shiver in fright, finally Garfield nodded nervously and Raven smirked evilly tightening her grip on his body suit she brought his head close to her mouth and whispered, " Garfield Mark Logan what am I going to do with you."

Garfield started to stutter trying to come up with a explanation but was caught off guard as Raven pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

After the initial shock wore off in a few seconds later Garfield kissed Raven back his fang lightly grazing Raven's bottom lip causing her to deepen the kiss further.

Just then a flash from the double doors startled the two and cause them to fall flat on their butts.

The two looked toward the doors and saw Cyborg with a giant smile on his face and his arm camera out with a picture of the two making out.

" This is going into the Titans scrapbook." said Cyborg as he ran down the hall giggling like a two year old child on a sugar high.

Raven and Garfield stared at the spot Cyborg stood at and shrugged their shoulders, the two got up of the ground and made their way out of the common room arms linked together happy and content.

**In another part of the universe**

On a prison planet named Sty, that is about the size of Saturn where the dimensions most vicious,vile and ruthless criminals are sent. One is being released.

On this planet the cells are small four by four cells with bars made of pure white energy that separate the criminals from the outside. In one cell a six foot four figure with bronze skin and long raven black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a black tank top, dark blue sweat pants, and black tape on his hands lazed on a slab of concrete that was his bed with his arms behind his head that made his medium well toned muscles flex as he had his eyes closed humming a eerie tune.

Soft footfalls echoed throughout the cell block and got closer to the prisoners cell.

The figure scowled softly as the sound stopped right in front of his cell.

"What is it guard?" asked the figure in a gruff voice, the guard who wore a full body suit and mask that covered his eyes head, he had a 45 magnum side arm on his left side and a necklace that had a red shiny jewel hanging from it simply scoffed as he responded in a authoritative voice, " Prisoner of cell block Z number 4398876 name Aos Under you are here by released by order of the warden."

Then Aos stood up slowly from the bed when Aos's feet hit the cool concrete he started to stretch his giant frame in the small cell getting the kinks out of his body and opened his eyes his red eyes glowing a small smile graced his face.

"It's about time."

The guard opened the gate by taking off the necklace and waving the jewel in front of the bars that dispersed them.

Once the bars dispersed the guard waved the jewel down Aos's body which caused white shackles to appear on Aos's body.

The guard motioned Aos to follow him and the two walked down the hall of cell block z while the other prisoners yelled obscenities to the guard and congratulations to Aos.

The two came to a stop where a elevator was waiting, the guard shoved Aos in the elevator and got on after Aos straightened himself out.

The elevator ride was quiet with neither occupants saying a word.

Just then a ding was herd signaling the finalization of the ride.

The Guard and Aos stepped out of the elevator and walked to the front part of the prison where the desk clerk who was a old man with horned rimmed glasses,thinning gray hair, and a humped back, the man was skinny and frail with varicose veins that showed on his sickly pale skin.

He looked up at the two and asked in a frail voice, " Name" the guard answered, " Aos Under." the man looked through a clip board on his desk and spotted his Aos's name.

"Oh here we are Aos Under only had one item."

The man reached under his desk and pulled out a bag that had a black bladed machete.

The guard waved the jewel down Aos's body again and the shackles were released, Aos walked to the desk and got his machete out of the bag, he gripped the blade tight in his right hand and smiled wickedly.

"Now I don't want to see you around here again." said the guard in a hateful voice Aos turned around the wicked smile not leaving his face.

"Oh you won't." said Aos and in one swift motioned slashed his machete horizontally decapitating the guard's head from his body causing blood to spray on the wall the old man upon seeing what Aos just did hit a button from under his desk that caused a alarm to sound.

Aos turned to the man lifted his left arm toward the man and smiled, " Die." with that said Aos fired a black energy beam at the man disintegrating the mans body.

Aos then vanished, Aos appeared floating above the planet, " Planet Sty how I loath you. I'm so glad I left a little something in my cell before my release." Aos said as he snapped his fingers.

In Aos's cell there was a giant flash of black light and the entire planet imploded in a flash of black flames.

Aos threw his head back and laughed manically as the planet was destroyed.

Aos quit laughing and decided to go find another place to destroy and opened a portal and jumped through it.

**End of Chapter 1 RXR and tell me what you think **

**PEACE OUT**


	2. He's Coming

**This is the next chapter to my story and I would like to thank The Mighty One for giving this title now here is the second chapter of A Twisted Mind.**

**In this story this is a flashback.**

Chapter 2: He's Coming

On a planet with bustling city with magnificent skyscrapers that looked like they stretched toward the sky but were only sixty stories high, The planet name was Gorzo and the planet had three suns that ranged from the colors red,orange, and white that shined at three points on top of the highest skyscrapers that range from the colors of the suns that shine above them, the planets population was one billion.

The people in this city all had necklaces on that allowed them to breath in the atmosphere of their planet and were a peaceful race.

Just then a portal opened and Aos slowly stepped out of it and on top of the building under the light of the white sun,his machete strapped to his back resting inside a black sheath.

Aos then looked out over the city and smirked wickedly at the site, " Look at them all insignificant like bugs." Aos said as he jumped from the building and made a sixty story drop and landed on top of someone who was walking by the skyscraper which crushed the person body, the persons head lay in front of Aos feet.

Aos got up and dusted himself off and looked at the citizens of the planet who all had frightened looks on their faces upon seeing one of their own get killed, Aos looked at the head by his feet and smirked, " I missed one." Aos stepped on the head crushing it under the heel of his bare feet. He stared down at the blood under his feet and said, " I got it."

The citizen ran after the violence they witnessed

Aos pulled the machete out and ran forward toward the fleeting citizens.

The first person Aos got to was a women around the age of twenty and he ran his machete through her back and out the other side, blood dribbled out of her mouth as Aos retracted the blade from her body the woman fell to the ground a pool of blood forming around her body.

Aos looked up and licked the blood from his machete and his red eyes flashed as a predatory smile appeared on his face as he ran to continue his killing spree.

**A few minuets later**

The sky Gorzo was pitch black with the only illumination was that of a giant blue moon

The planet Gorzo once bustling metropolis is now a deserted city with a river blood that rose to thirty stories toward the skyscrapers,the bloods red pigment shines brightly in the moons light.

Aos sits on top of one of orange skyscraper his skin shiny from the blood that covers his body and smokes escapes his lips as he takes a drag from a cigarette.

Aos looks out over his handiwork and smirked a satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he just looks out over the blood river.

"I almost forgot how satisfying it was to cut and maim people reminds me of my first time."

**Flashback**

**Eleven years ago.**

**On a planet bigger then Jupiter in the Domino dimension was the planet Sosa, The Sosains were a proud warrior race that have lived and fought other planets for three centuries and have won every fight.**

**The Sosains were feared throughout their dimensions as the most powerful race their was.**

**Two Sosains who lived in a giant house made of stone and copper and a vast forest behind the estate. Was a man named Aesop Under who stood at six foot seven,with bronze battle worn skin,coal black eyes,and a scar down his calm chiseled face and a Woman named Josephine Under who stood at five foot four ,bronze skin,blue eyes,and a face like a angel they were second in command of Sosa's forces and had a three kids two boys and one girl, ranging from the ages of eleven,nine,and seven. The oldest boy being a young Aos who stood at five feet and at that time wore a black t-shirt, blue sweat pants, and wore one glove on his left hand.**

**His life on Sosa was nothing but intense training that he took seriously almost severely injuring his young siblings.**

**During a training session with his father in the dead of night moonlight illuminating the field they were in showed his power of the Dark Flame by burning his fathers left arm while he was in a rear naked choke.**

**His father fell on the hard ground screaming in intense pain as the flames nipped at his skin, Aos stared on at the display and unmatched glee flashed within his red eyes as his father screamed in agony**

**After that his father with his his left arm missing wearing a loose red shirt,black gi pants,and black gloves,his mother wearing a long silk dress, and his siblings who wore the same dress as their mother and father respectfully stood in front of Aos in a large room with only one window that let little or no light in.**

**Four candles were lit in the room on each wall giving the room a eerie glow, his father began to speak in a deep cool voice, " Aos Under by decree of our family and race we here by banish you from this family as of right now."**

**Aos stared at his father shocked by the man's words Aos responded, " On what grounds?" his father simply said, " On the grounds that you have a power that is not permitted and must be banished."**

**Aos stared at his mother and siblings for conformation and they all nodded, Aos felt a rage boil inside of him as he said, " Fine you want me out, I'm gone." Aos then ran out of the house.**

**Aos walked around the forest behind the house his anger near boiling point.**

" **This is ridiculous they kick me out because of my power, they are only frightened by my power and they are just weak and everything that is weak needs to.." Aos stopped his thoughts as a sick sadistic smile appeared on his face he turned back around and walked back to the house.**

**At the break of dawn Aos walked out of the woods with the black bladed machete in his right hand that he found in the woods , the farmers of Sosa use them in their fields.**

**Aos then used the machete and pried the back door opened and walked in the house and waited in the kitchen.**

**Just then Josephine walked in the kitchen to start cooking breakfast, and saw Aos sitting at the kitchen table tapping the machete on his right shoulder.**

**Josephine stared at Aos shocked as Aos got up from the table slowly smiling sweetly at his mother.**

"**Hello mother."**

**And with lighting fast speed ran toward his mother and severed his mothers head from her shoulders.**

**Blood bathed the kitchen, Aos, and her headless body as blood spurted from her neck.**

**Josephine's body fell to the ground with a dull thud and Aos licked the blood off the blade and smiled as blood stained his mouth and he said, " Good bye mother."**

**Aos ran throughout the estate and found his brother asleep.**

**His brothers room was white with red dragons across the ceiling, he had a small desk and a lamp.**

**Aos smiled and crawled under his brothers single bed and took the machete in his right hand and waited, when his brother started to stir,Aos stabbed the blade from under the bed piercing his brother's skull killing him instantly. **

**Aos pulled the blade out, rolled from under the bed and left the room searching for his next victim.**

**Just then the daughter walked in and her foot got in something and she looked down and saw the eyes of her mothers head looking back at her wide in shock and she let out a blood curdling scream that made Aesop to run in and saw the horrid scene of his wife's headless body and his daughter cradling the head in her arms and sobbing uncontrollably.**

**Aesop kept his unshed tears in and he just asked to no one in particular, " Who did this?" just then the two heard the door close and lock and they turned around to see Aos covered in blood holding the lifeless body of his little brother and he dropped him unceremoniously on the kitchen floor he stared at his father and sister with a sinister look in his eyes as his father and sister stared at him in shock and rage.**

" **Hey you two."**

**His sister then let out a loud cry of pain and rage and ran at Aos, Aos just stood and as soon as she got close he swung the machete to her mid section splitting her in half, the top half of her body fell to the right and the bottom half fell at his feet pools of blood covering the floor .**

**Aos then stared at his father and smirked, " So father how are you?" asked Aos in a cocky way.**

**His father's black flashed as he ran toward his son and hit him in the face with a devastating punch sending Aos flying through the kitchen wall and out side.**

**Aos hit the ground of the training ground,letting go of the machete and his body skipped three times before coming to a stop.**

**The sun high in the sky warming the ground as people were watching upon hearing Aos's sisters scream.**

**His father walked out of the hole made by Aos's body with pure malice in his face.**

" **You insignificant worm you have crossed the line by slaughtering my wife and kids."**

**Aos sat up and spit blood from his mouth and smiled at his father.**

" **Oh really dad." **

" **You are not my son you murderer!" Aesop quickly ran toward Aos and jumped in the air spun in midair and executed a spinning leg drop.**

**Aos barrel rolled back dodging the attack as his father landed on the ground creating a crater lifting up dust that filled the entire field.**

**Aos covered his eyes trying to block the dust but he was grabbed by the throat by a very pissed Aesop.**

**Aos started to struggle as his father choked him with his left hand.**

" **Every since you were born I knew you'd be trouble so I will finally do what I wanted to do when you came to this world.**

**Aesop formed a ball of red energy in his right hand and placed it in front of Aos's face. **

**Aos started to smile and his father saw, " What is so funny?" asked Aesop who was going to end Aos's life.**

" **You are father, you think you have enough power to stop me." as soon as Aos said that his eyes flashed red and his dark flame power exploded covering his fathers body.**

**Aesop let out a blood curdling scream as his flesh was being singed off piece by piece.**

**Aos lifted his hand and the machete flew into them, Aos jumped in the air and brought the machete down across his fathers skull splitting him in half killing him.**

**Aos smiled and knelt down to his fathers still burning body and said**

" **You are weak."**

**Aos stood up and looked at the house and his hands were wrapped in black flames.**

" **I no longer live there and now no one does." Aos said as he thrust both hands out at the house and set the place ablaze.**

**Aos laughed in pure joy as he saw his former house wrapped in black flames, when Aos stopped laughing he heard the approaching sounds of foot steps and fled into the woods.**

**Flashback End**

"For four years I was on the run from the Sosa forces and in those four years have learned to master my Dark Flames, when they caught me and I was sent to Sty I had many times to break out I just wanted to learn more things to further my power." said Aos as he stood up on the roof a wind blew blowing his ponytail around.

"For seven years I rotted in that hell hole now that I'm out I will kill and maim any in my way to finally rule and be recognized for my greatness!"said Aos as he threw his head back and laughed evilly his voice echoing over the vast emptiness of the planet Gorzo.

Aos then stopped laughing and opened a red portal and jumped in it.

The portal opened up in the outskirts of Jump City Aos then took a deep calming breath and his eyes flashed red.

"Oh I'm going to like destroying this place."

**End of Chapter 2 RXR **

**PEACE OUT**


	3. New Mission

**I'm back with chapter 3 of A twisted mind**

**I own nothing in this story except The characters I created.**

**Sorry for the long wait internet was down and I had to get it reactivated, but I'm back with a new chapter.**

Chapter 3: The New Mission

At the tower the time is twelve pm and the noon sun is high in the sky warming up the last remains of the early morning.

The noon sun shone through the window of Raven and Garfield Logan who started to share the same room about three months in to Raven's pregnancy.

Garfield wearing a black t-shirt and boxers and Raven wearing a dark blue night gown lay in their bed with their son who wore a blue onsie laying down between them, Garfield and Raven were holding Mark in their arms as they slept.

The family of three slept soundly on top of one thousand thread count sheets that were purple with black stripes running down it.

With no villains or crime happening the Titans have the day off.

Cyborg was charging up in his room, Starfire was tending to her garden,and Nightwing was in the training room honing his skills.

In the couple's room the first to awaken was Mark who stretched his little body, let out a tiny yawn that sounded like a bear cub attempting to roar.

He opened his amethyst eyes and sunlight shined brightly in them Mark blinked his eyes a couple of times to help his eyes adjust to the brightness.

When his eyes finally adjusted

Mark looked between his parents and smiled as he shook Raven and Garfield on the shoulders stirring them awake from their slumber.

Raven awoke first upon feeling her son's tiny hands on her shoulder,Raven opened her eyes groggily and smiled up at Mark who looked at his mother with a face splitting smile.

"Hi mommy."

"Hey sweetie." said Raven sleep still present in her voice, " Hey,beautiful." replied Garfield as he was looking at his wife from over his son's head.

Garfield let out a yawn that sounded like a lion roaring and transformed into a green kitten and started to stretched his joints.

Garfield transformed back into his human form and stared at his son who was looking at Garfield with the same smile, " Hi daddy."

" Hey sport what do you want to do today."

Just then all Garfield's,Raven's,and Mark's stomachs rumbled loudly to indicate that it was time to eat.

" Well I guess or stomachs answered that question." said Raven as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Garfield got up and took Mark in his arms, " Rae I'm going to take Mark to the training room."

"Okay, be careful you two." came Raven's reply as the sound of running water filled the little room.

Garfield placed Mark on the ground and walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a fresh set of clothes for himself and his son he also grabbed his tachi that he keeps in the upper part of the closet so Mark can't get to it.

Garfield placed the blade on the pile of clothes and he and Mark walked out of the room and made their way toward the training room.

**In the training room**

The Titans training room that is colored white has changed as well in the years.

Their were ten one thousand pound punching bags to help build muscle resistance against opponents like Cinder block and Mammoth.

Six treadmills that were now equipped to run as fast as a speeding train to help in building up the speed of theirs bodies in case they needed to take a criminal down quickly,and

twenty weight machines that went up to six hundred and fifty pounds.

But the boxing ring that sits in the middle of the room, the punching bags on the left, treadmills on the right weight machines up front and two large metal doors at the back and it is used for various work outs and sparring matches remained the same and inside said ring was the leader of the Titans Nightwing.

He was going through one of his training regimens with his bo staff having finished his martial arts work outs hours ago he was bringing his staff down upon a training dummy that had a Slade mask taped on it hard.

He was so into his training that he did not here the large double doors of the training room open and closed loudly as Garfield and Mark walked in.

Garfield stared at Nightwing and smirked he then turned to Mark hands his son his clothes and said , " Mark go in the bathroom and go clean up yourself up okay."

Mark nodded his head and left for the bathroom that is by the punching bags.

Nightwing looks to his left and saw Mark walked to the bathroom, confused Nightwing then turned around and was face to face with a smiling Garfield.

" Now, Richard you know that that dummy can not fight back." said Garfield as he unsheathed his tachi and got into a formal kendo stance, " I'll be your opponent."

Nightwing smirked as he held his staff at the ready, " Finally competition." said Nightwing as he and Garfield stared each other down.

The two ran toward each other to begin their weapon rivalry, Nightwing slammed the end of his staff to the ground and catapulted him self over the changeling's head. 

When Nightwing landed on the mat's canvas with a silent thud Nightwing and Garfield were standing back to back to each other with a couple of feet between the two.

Garfield slightly looked back to Nightwing with a slight satisfied smirk on his green features as Nightwing did the same with the same smirk.

Garfield held his tachi in his right hand tight and Nightwing held his bo staff tight in his hand they both shift their feet on the canvas slightly, just then Nightwing and Garfield turned quickly around and their weapons collided with a resounding clang as metal met metal.

Garfield's and Nightwing's muscles strained with effort sweat flowed from their brows as both tried to get the upper hand on the other.

Garfield then smirked and as he pushed his right arm up which sent Nightwing's bo staff flying from his hands,over the ropes, and rolling by the punching bags.

Garfield then threw his leg out and landed a swift right side kick to Nightwing's abdomen sending him to the ground.

Nightwing sat up only to face the point of Garfield's tachi only two inches from his face, Nightwing looked up and saw Garfield smirking down at him.

Nightwing smirked back as Garfield said, " I win."

Garfield then sheathed the tachi as Nightwing stood up from the mat, when he got to a standing position he stared at Garfield with a disturbed look Garfield stared back and asked, " What?"

" Did you just train in your boxers?" asked Nightwing, Garfield looked down and a slight blush graced his green cheeks but answered, " Never know when you have to fight with out your uniform." said Garfield who promptly turned around and ran into the bathroom to get ready for today.

Nightwing stared at the retreating back of the changeling and simply shrugged it off as normal and continued with his morning exercises.

**In the kitchen**

Raven, Mark, Garfield, and Starfire all sat in the kitchen eating breakfast Raven had tea with wheat toast, Mark had some cereal, Garfield had some tofu eggs and bacon, while Starfire had a dish that was blue and white and jiggled and that the other three sworn screamed when poked with a fork.

Garfield turned his attention to Starfire, " Star what the hell are you eating?" asked Garfield who looked greener then usual upon seeing the substance that Starfire ate with happiness.

Starfire simply smiled and said, " This is a dish from my planet called Snorfloax, it is delicious friend try some."

Starfire got a giant fork full and was about to feed Garfield who looked frightened as he was thinking, 'Why did I have to ask what it was.' Raven upon hearing her husbands thought and seeing what Starfire was going to do stood up quickly startling everyone in the kitchen causing Starfire to drop the fork and the substance on the floor, the snorfloax then started to slide away but, Starfire blasted it and placed it back on her plate.

Garfield got up, put his dish in the sink,turned to his wife and child and said, " I'm going to go to the room."

Raven and Mark stared at Starfire who went back to eating they both stood up levitated their dirty dishes in the sink and said, " We'll come to."

The family of three left Starfire alone to eat in peace.

**Later that night**

**The Jump City slums**

Around ten o'clock at the Jump City slums which are the baddest part of the city with broken and destroyed buildings,old busted automobiles, broken street lights and rats and roaches running around in the search of food and shelter.

This is also the part of the city where villains that the Titans have put away in their years of crime fighting go when they break out of jail and need to lay low for a few to get their next big plan in to action.

Aos was walking down the cracked and dirty pavement of this particular part of the city with a cigarette in his mouth the wisp of smoke coming from it gives his eyes a dull glow of red.

Aos looks around the place with a look of pure disgust,

'My prison cell was better than this.' thought Aos as he walked in front of a alley that was covered in darkness way eight pairs of eyes were watching him,when Aos walked past the eyes vanished in the darkness.

Aos stopped at a intersection where sewage water covered the streets, Aos took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke out of his nose as he just stood there.

Just then there was rustling noise behind him and Aos turned around to see five people one female who had on a tattered pink dress she had blonde hair and blue eyes and easily stood at five foot four and three males one male was wearing a black jacket and had a spider for a head he stood at seven foot three,the male next to him was a old man with white armor on he stood at six feet he had a forty five magnum pistol aimed at Aos's head , the one next to him stood at six foot four and had on a top hat and mask, the next male had on a tattered brown coat and was overweight male standing at five foot five with a weird control in his hands. The five people stood a couple of feet away looking at him.

" Hello." Aos said staring at the people the female of the group step forward and had a sadistic smile on her face.

" Hey you I'm Kitten and you're on our turf,so gives us your money or we kill you."

Upon hearing what Kitten said Aos started to chuckle, Kitten stared at the guy in disbelief.

" What is so funny!" shouted Kitten Aos stopped laughing as a small smirk graced his features, " Sorry I just find it funny you kill me." after Aos said that he laughed again.

Kitten getting irritated that this guy is laughing at her threat turned to the guy in the armor and said, " Dr. Light shoot him." Light nodded and fired three shots from his gun after saying, " Young man step in to the light."

The shots hit Aos in the head,chest,and abdomen blood covered Aos's body as he fell to the ground motionless Kitten then turned her attention to the other males, " Light,Mumbo,Control Freak go check to see if he has money." said Kitten , she then turned to her attention to the spider head man, " Fang sweetie if he does have money can we go by me a new dress." 

Fang looked at Kitten and said, " Of course baby."

Fang and Kitten kissed while Mumbo,Light, and Control Freak gagged at the sick display. Kitten saw they were still there and said, " Sometime this century." three walked over to Aos's body.

Light walked up first and bent down Aos's left side to check his clothes for money.

All of the sudden Aos's let arm shot up and grabbed light by his throat catching the light villain in a vice like grip Mumbo, Control Freak,Kitten, and Fang saw this and were frozen with fear.

Light looked at Aos's face whose eye lids opened up and his eyes glowed red.

Aos smirked evilly at Dr. Light, " You are trash." Aos said his dark flames wrapped around light who fell to the ground screaming in pure agony and pain.

Aos sat up with a satisfied smirk on his face as he stared at the others.

" Time for some fun."

With that Aos shot from the ground, got his machete from his pant leg and with one swift motion split Control Freak in half as a spray of blood covered the streets and the moon light shined brightly on.

Aos licked the blood off both sides of his machete and smiled at the taste as the blood dripped from his mouth.

Mumbo shook his shock off enough to take the hat off and shot his magic words, " MUMBO JUMBO!" six streamers flew out of the hat and wrapped around Aos's body like a cocoon.

Mumbo placed his hat back on his head and started to laugh as Aos's wrapped body fell to the ground, but his laughter was short lived as the streamers disintegrated to ash and Aos stood up with his back to the magician.

Aos turned and stared at Mumbo with a sadistic glee in his eyes and a matching smile.

" Die." Aos said and threw his machete at Mumbo that was then embedded in Mumbo's skull. Mumbo's body fell to the ground dead, Aos walked slowly to Mumbo's body and when he got to Mumbo's body he pulled the machete from his skull and flung the blood from it.

Aos then turned his attention to the very frightened Kitten and Fang.

Aos smiled widely and said, " Are you ready."

Fang and Kitten who were standing side by side. looked around at the still burning corpse of Light, the two halves of Control Freak, and the dead body of Mumbo with a huge gash in his forehead.

Fang pushed Kitten behind him and said, " Run babe run and hide I'll come for you."

Fang then ran at Aos as Kitten ran the other way.

Big dark clouds came rolling in and the wind picked up, Fang thrust one of his spider legs at Aos's skull who caught with no wasted motion flipped the spider boy over head and slam him on the ground.

Fang groaned in pain as his back made contact with the cold hard cracked pavement.

Aos looked down at Fang and gripped the machete tight in his hands.

Aos then brought it down upon Fang as blood splattered everywhere and Aos continued to hack at Fangs body.

Aos stood up his shirt and pants covered in blood and looked down to see tiny pieces of cut body parts laying around the ground.

Aos then wiped the blood from his machete and wiped it on his face, Aos shivered in pleasure as the blood made contact with his skin.

Aos then looked around himself in search for the girl, Aos closed his eyes and the faint sound of crying reached his ears.

Aos smiled a sadistic smile and vanished.

**In a crate**

Kitten squatted in a crate that was big enough to hold her frame but small enough that she had to squat was crying silently praying that Fang will come for her, she heard footsteps from the outside and started to shake with fear then she thought, 'maybe it's Fang coming for me.'

"Fang is that you?"asked Kitten her voice cracking a little,outside of the crate Aos stared at it and smiled as thunder roared loudly across the area.

Aos placed his machete in his blood soaked pants and said in Fang's voice , " It's me babe."

Kitten let out a girlish scream as she opened the top of the crate and stood up she then felt a hand grip her head in a vice like grip and was turned around viciously to stare face to face with Aos.

"Oh no Fang is?" asked Kitten in a frightened voice as tears streamed down her face.

" Is dead." said Aos who raised his machete high above his head with his left hand and brought it across Kitten's neck separating her head from her body blood dripped down her separated heads neck hole as her body fell in the crate with blood spurting from it.

Kitten's headless expression held pure pain and agony as lighting flashed illuminating the scene in all it's gruesome details rain then fell from the sky washing away the blood stains and Aos threw her head in the crate to.

He turned and stared at the slums and he smiled, " This place will burn." Aos's hands were wrapped in dark flames as he slammed his hands on the ground igniting the slums in black fire, Aos stood in the middle of the flames laughing maniacally as the place was set ablaze and his dark flames roared to life as the rain continued to fall.

Aos stopped laughing and vanished.

As the flames spread slowly through out the slums,screams of agony ranged out through the broken city from people who were still living their.

The deafening sounds of sirens filled the night air as the rescue crews came to try and tame the black inferno

The firefighters were having a difficult time extinguishing the flames because every time the extinguish one part the flames returned burning hotter.

The fire chief a short stocky man with pale skin, gray thinning hair, a gray goatee, and blue eyes turned to on of the firefighters who had on the full firefighter uniform.

" We need help call the Titans." said the chief in a authoritative voice.

The firefighter nodded and ran to the fire truck and got the phone from the passenger side and hit a yellow button.

**In the Tower**

The tower stood proudly on the little island on the bay as the symbol of hope and justice for the citizens of Jump City, and fear and annoyance to the villains.

The alarm rang loudly waking the Titans from their slumbers.

At the sound of the alarm Nightwing jumped out o bed already in his uniform and ready for action.

Starfire got up from her bed in a flash and put on her new uniform for combat that consisted of a light purple v-neck t-shirt,blue thigh high combat boots, Cyborg unplugged and was fully charged and ready for battle.

Cyborg hasn't really changed in the four years after the defeat of Trigon the only changed was that now his human side looked older and more mature with a hint of child like mischief in his deep brown orb.

All the Titans were ( with the exception of Raven and Garfield) in the Ops room, Raven and Garfield just exited their rooms with their battle gear on when the got to the doors Mark grabbed onto their legs wanting to go help.

Before exiting the doors to the hall Raven and Garfield turned to Mark and gently pried him off of their legs.

Mark looked up at his parents faces determination in his amethyst eyes.

"Mark." Raven said with a look that said that he could not go.

"But I want to help I have been training with my powers and I am more then ready to help." said Mark not taking no for a answer.

Garfield sighed and knelt down to his sons level, " Look sport after we get back from whatever we will see if your ready for missions."

Upon hearing this Mark smiled brightly and hugged his fathers neck tightly, while Raven stared at him with a uncertain look.

After the embrace Raven and exited the room to the hall.

Raven then mentally asked Garfield, ' You sure that was a wise idea Gar.'

Garfield simply shrugged and said, " He is more advanced in shifting then I was at that age, and you said so yourself that he has better control over his emotions so lets train him to help out it might prove to be essential in future missions.

Raven looked at Gar who did not once look at her through the whole speech and kept his eyes forward.

Raven sighed slightly and thought , ' I hope your right.'

**In the Ops room**

When the whoosh of the double doors sounded Nightwing looked to see Raven and Garfield entering the room.

" You're late." said Nightwing, Garfield simply smirked and responded, " Sorry had to be parents."

Nightwing simply nodded and got to debriefing his team on the situation.

" We have a situation a freak fire ignited in the slums of Jump City and the firefighter can not put it out so they have called us to extinguish the fire and investigate the where the point of origin started."

" Why must we do the investigation friend?" asked a perplexed Starfire.

Robin answered with the best answer he could think of which was, " It's our jobs, Raven we have to get to the fire quick can you teleport us to the location."

Raven nodded and her eyes turned white, " Azarth Metrion Zinthos." Raven said as a flash of black light filled the Ops room and all the Titans vanished and appeared at the fire.

They looked up at the black inferno and Garfield and Cyborg said in unison, " Damn."

**That is chapter three I hope you all enjoy it remember RXR.**

**PEACE OUT**


	4. New Mission 2

**This is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing here except the characters I created.**

Chapter 4: New Mission pt 2

The fire chief ran over to the Titans and shook hands with Nightwing.

"Thanks for coming." said the fire chief, Nightwing smiled and replied, " No thanks needed we are happy to help."

The chief nodded his appreciation and left so the Titans to conduct a game plan to extinguish the burning black flames, the Titans huddled together to discuss strategy,Raven stood in between Starfire and Garfield,Starfire stood beside Cyborg on his left,Cyborg stood beside Nightwing on his right and Garfield at his left so Raven stood in front of Nightwing in the huddle.

" Okay team we have a situation we must first extinguish these flames and then do a through sweep of the area to see if we can find survivors." stated Nightwing in his authoritative voice, the team nodded so Nightwing continued, " Raven." said Nightwing Raven looked at Nightwing upon hear name, " Yes." answered Raven.

" You and Starfire will extinguish the flames." said Nightwing.

Raven looked at Nightwing with a incredulous look upon seeing the look the former boy wonder went on to explain his plan on how the two super heroines were going to disperse the dark flames.

" You two are going to combine your powers and send a giant wave of your energies toward the fire if my calculations are correct the combinations of your two powers will neutralize the flames and disperse them quickly than just using your power alone Raven." said Nightwing to the dark sorceress, " That just might work."stated Raven who nodded her recognition of the plan, The Titans broke the huddle to exempt their plan to snuff out the black flames.

Raven stood at the entrance of the slums that had a broken stop sign that was leaning slightly to the left

Starfire stood a couple of feet next to her on the empathic sorcerers left.

Raven looked over at Starfire and nodded her head Starfire nodded hers and her eyes glowed emerald and her fist was wrapped in her green starbolts as Raven's eyes glowed white.

Her fists were wrapped in black energy and out toward her sides flowing wildly as she called out her mantra, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven then thrusts her arms forward releasing the black energy that twisted into one giant beam.

As soon as she did Starfire thrust her arms forward releasing a giant beam of her power that converged with Raven's making a beam of twisting black and green energies.

The blast collided with the flames which caused them to create a chain reaction extinguishing all the flames that engulfed the slums.

Raven and Starfire fell to the ground exhausted from the amount of power they used to extinguish all the flames in the slums.

Nightwing, Cyborg,and Garfield ran over to the girls Garfield helped Raven up as Nightwing helped Starfire.

" Good job you two." said Nightwing with a genuine smile gracing his usually stoic features.

Raven nodded her appreciation and Starfire gave him one of her patent death hugs, " Thank you friend Nightwing for your praise of a job well done." the close proximity of their bodies caused the leader of the Titans to blush madly both from embarrassment and loosing the ability to breath.

"O..Okay Star you can let me go now." stuttered Nightwing as he felt eyes were looking at the public display of affection, Starfire let Nightwing go and he took in a deep breath and calmed his rapidly beating heart down.

"Okay team." said Nightwing a two minutes later after getting his nerves and heart to calm down, " spread out and search for any survivors who may still be alive and the critically injured if you do find anyone radio in so we can take them to get medical attention and also any clues you find that may lead us to the culprit of this arson. Changeling you'll take the North, Raven you'll search the East, Cyborg you take the West, and me and Starfire will take the South side if any of us find anything contact us on the communicator."

Everyone nodded their understanding of their leaders order, Nightwing smiled knowing that his team will follow his instructions and with a glimmer of pride in his tone let out his signature line.

" Titans Go!"

The Titans broke apart in search for clues Garfield took the North side of the slums,Raven took the East side, Cyborg took the West side, and Nightwing and Starfire took the South side.

**The North side  
**

Garfield walked around the streets of a severely burnt part of the city as moon light illuminated the destruction the black flames caused, Garfield started to sniff the air around him trying to pick up a scent of survivors or any clues that lead him to the person or people who did this but the smell of burnt steel,wood, and bodies muddled his senses and made it difficult for the changeling to sort through the smells.

' Man all these smells it will take a hell of a lot longer to sort them all out to find the source.' thought Garfield as he continued to search through the North side of the slums.

Garfield stopped in front of a pile of ashes and took a big whiff of the air, his emerald eyes glossed over with determination as the scent hit his nose.

" Blood." said Garfield as he ran off following the scent.

**On the West side**

Cyborg walked the streets of the decimated slums scorched and charred bodies were spread unceremoniously across the broken and charred pavement, the faint smell of burning flesh wafted its way to the cybernetic males nose making him turn it up in disgust.

' Man it ranks here I hope we find whoever did this quick before more of the city ends up like this.' thought Cyborg as he walked through the slums streets.

As he was walking he stepped in some liquid, " Oh that's not right I will have to clean out my systems now." said Cyborg as he looked at the bottom of his foot but saw a trail of blood that leaded off into the direction he was walking.

Cyborg stared at the trail as a look of determination crossed his human side.

" Time to get to work." said Cyborg as he set his foot down slowly on the ground and proceeded to follow the trail of blood.

**On the South side of the slums**

Nightwing and Starfire walked down the streets of the south side of the slums. The two heroes passed by burnt abandoned buildings, charred automobiles and corpses. The corpses were scattered across the area of of the slums as if prompting our heroes to step over the charred remains of the residents who each had looks of pure agony etched on their faces Nightwing and Starfire looked at the bodies with pity only imagining what the people felt before having their lives burned away.

Silence settled between the two and Starfire broke it with a simple question that Nightwing desperately wanted the answer for.

" What happened here?"

Nightwing simply shrugged and said, " I don't know but as soon as we find out the sooner we can send whoever did this to jail." Nightwing said this as he turned and looked at Starfire who looked at him with a small smile on her face Nightwing smiled back and continued to walk the streets of the slums.

The pair happened across a trail of blood that lead of into the distance.

Nightwing and Starfire stopped and looked at each other

" Nightwing should we follow this trail of blood." asked Starfire, Nightwing nodded and responded, " If this can help us track down clues to who did this then as our duties as this city's protectors it's our job too."

Starfire nodded pleased with the answer and her and Nightwing followed the trail of blood.

**On the East side of the slums**

Raven floated three stories over the streets of the slums trying to get a birds eye view of the damage on the East side like the other parts only a few building were burnt and the pavement was black with soot, Raven floated gracefully back down to the ground, as her feet touched the ground a blood curdling scream echoed through her mind causing the dark empath to fall to her knees holding her head in pain.

' Someones soul is being tormented.' thought Raven as the pain seemed to worsen with each passing second.

After a few minuets Raven stood up and looked around seeing the breaking of dawn fall over the horizon Raven's eyes turned white as she tried to get a lock on the tormented soul.

Gradually Raven's eyes returned to their amethyst color and the empath waved her hand in front of her and a black portal opened Raven stepped in and the portal closed.

**At the center of town**

Raven stepped out of the black portal and was looking at a crate that had the lid placed firmly on top, just then Garfield appeared from the North, Cyborg from the East and Nightwing and Starfire from the South all five Titans stared at the crate and each other.

Raven asked, " So you guys are here cause?"

Nighttime long since forgotten as the sun broke free from the east putting a end of the night and bringing forth a brand new day.

Nightwing, Garfield, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire lifted the lid up and off the crate. Once the lid was off all five Titans backed away from the crate as a rancid smell of garbage and rotten corpses entered their nasal passages.

Garfield walked to the crate and his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

" Guy's you might want to come see this."said Garfield shock registering in his voice and face.

The rest of the Titans stepped forward and the only thing they saw was the decapitated head of Kitten staring at them with lifeless and soulless eyes that are frozen in fear and pain.

The different reactions of the Titans were Raven's face was void of emotions as were Garfield's and Cyborg's, Starfire was on the brink of tears but was using all of her will power to hold them back and Nightwing stared at the head of Kitten with a look of pure disgust, disgust for the fact that he hadn't apprehended her and for the fact that she was killed in such a brutal fashion and was left to rot with garbage.

Nightwing looked up at the Titans and he said his voice void of emotions that contradict the emotions playing in his body language.

" Raven let's get back to the tower and try to look for clues on who did this."

Raven nodded and wrapped herself and the Titans in a black vortex teleporting them to the tower.

**In the Sky**

Aos stood floating in the sky close enough to see and hear their conversations but far away enough so he wasn't spotted.

A small smirk played on his lips as he said, " So this place won't be boring after all I might have some fun with these five." Aos said as he vanished into a flare of flames.

**End of Chapter 4 sorry this took so long had to get some stuff done coming next is chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Remember RXR**

**PEACE OUT**


	5. Setting the Plan

**Hello this is chapter 5 of A Twisted Mind**

**I own nothing in this story except for the characters I created.**

Chapter 5: Setting the Plan

Five months has passed after the arson and homicide investigation that lead the Titans to find the head of the villain Kitten left in a crate in the destroyed slums.

During that time the Titans have also found out that Mumbo Jumbo, Control Freak, Doctor Light, and Kitten's boyfriend Fang were all slaughtered having found their DNA in the crate along with Kitten's head.

It is two o'clock p.m and Nightwing was currently in the evidence room that was in tiny disarray with paper strewned all over the ground Nightwing slumped over a little desk his face tired going over the crime scene photos trying to get a grasp of what happened , Cyborg is in his room charging up going over the DNA samples trying to find the cause of the other villains deaths,Starfire is on the roof passing the time away by tending to her flower garden pruning and caring for the plants to help them grow.

As for Garfield and Raven the couple is sitting with their son in Their room reading Mark a book about two souls separated by their lives brought together by fate and love.

Mark sat on the bed between his mother and father his mother on his left and his father on his right enjoying the tell of the two main characters who names are Joe a royal and Mary a commoner as they go through the fictional world of Odets searching for the man who killed their parents and finding their love for one another.

" _**Joe bravely stood before the opening of the volcano looking back at his friend and lover Mary with tears**_** in **_**his eyes."**_Garfield said as he read the passage of the book he passed the book to Raven who continued where he left off.

" _**Joe then said, "Mary because of me and my royal blood line your parents were killed so I will end my life so the curse on my blood will be broken," Joe smiled weakly at Mary and said "I will always love you." Joe said as he jumped into the fiery abyss of the volcano Mary ran to the edge and saw as Joe's body **__**perished into the molten lava." **_Raven said as she read the passage of the book she passed the book to Mark who continued where his mother left off.

" _**Mary fell to her knees in agony." **_Mark said his little three year old voice filled with wisdom. **_"She looked toward the Heavens and saw Joe's smiling face staring down at her, she whispered "I love you,too."_**

Mark closed the book and levitated the book to his mother shelf.

Mark stared up at his parents and said the main thing both his parents thought, " I'm bored."

Garfield and Raven nodded in understanding after what happened in the slums the empath and the changeling had to endure the wrath of a overly anal Nightwing.

" Me,too son what do you want to do today?" asked Garfield stifling a yawn, Mark eyes flashed with excitement as he phased through the bed and out the room. Raven gave Garfield a confused look and said, " I did not like that look in his eyes."

Garfield shrugged and laid down on his back as he responded, " How bad can it be." 

Garfield and Raven had content looks on their faces.

Mark returned via a black portal with a flier in his hands Garfield sat up to see what was his son hurry to rush off.

" The mail man dropped it off today."said Mark with matched excitement in his tone as in his eyes.

He jumped on the bed and handed the flier to his parents as they read the piece of paper as the content looks turned to utter shock as the flier, 'The twentieth annual Jump City Fair today at six p.m .'

Raven and Garfield looked over the top of the flier both with worried expression on their faces as they saw Mark bouncing up and down in excitement.

" Please,Please,Please can we go Please!" begged Mark, " Well..." Garfield and Raven started to say but Mark transformed into a black and green spotted dalmatian puppy and gave his parents the sad puppy eyes.

Raven and Garfield dropped the flier as it landed between them softly as the two heroes tried their best to endure the cutest look ever.

Garfield and Raven simultaneously closed their eyes and mental chanted ' Endure it, Endure it, Endure it.'

When the parents of Mark Victor Logan opened their eyes they finally snapped because at that moment their son started to cry and whimper in his dalmatian form and they had no choice but to say, " Okay we can go."

Mark transformed back to his regular form and gave both his parents a big hug with a face spitting grin on his face, Raven and Garfield hugged him back.

Mark released his grip on his parents and picked up the flier and got off the bed and stood on the floor his smile never leaving he looked up at his parents and said, " I wonder if the others will come." with that Mark phased through the ground.

Raven and Garfield sighed in relief as their backs hit the comfort of the bed.

" That is your child." said Raven perplexed Garfield gawked at his wife (who had her eyes closed her face toward the ceiling) perplexed as he responded, " He's our child Rae." Raven sighed as a small smirk came over her face, " Not when he does the literal " puppy dog pout". Raven sarcastically replied to her husbands argument.

Garfield tried to protest but knew she was right as he looked up at the black ceiling.

" Rae, what did Mark say before he left out of here?" asked Garfield still staring at the ceiling trying to see patterns in the dry wall.

" Something about asking the others about going to the fair."

"Oh." said Garfield after a few moments the two parents sat up and stared at each other with looks of pure horror.

"Nightwing!" they both yelled simultaneously as they jumped from the bed and ran at the room yelling, " Mark don't ask Richard, Don't ask Richard!"

**Somewhere in the woods outlining Jump City**

Aos is walking around the wooded area enjoying the peace and quiet of nature, his machete securely strapped to his back.

Aos takes a deep breath letting the air fill his lungs,

Aos suddenly stopped as he heard the rusting sound of a river , Aos continued to walk as he got to the river the sight there made him triumphantly the river flowed directly into the bay where Titans Tower stood the water was crystal blue with boulder for sitting and a tree that stood in the middle of the water giving the tree a ethereal glow.

But that wasn't why he was smiling he was smiling because in the water were three teenagers two girls and one boy ages ranging from sixteen, eighteen, and nineteen frolicking in the water.

Aos thought, ' How sweet some subjects.'

Aos put his left hand in a prayer like pose and created a transparent barrier around the entire area the river then he stalked forward from the clearing scaring the teens in the process.

The male of the teens the youngest, who had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, a medium athletic build, stood at six foot five and had tanned skin stepped forward seemingly to protect the girls he was with,

" Who the hell are you?" asked the male looking ready to fight.

Aos smiled softly as he responded, " Wow you have such bad language,kid."

The second oldest female who also had strawberry blonde hair but who eyes were brown with a curvy figure, stood at five foot five, and her skin was creamy white spoke up,

" You heard my brother Johnny who the fuck are you."

The oldest female who stood at five foot eight had dirty blonde hair, her eyes were hazel, her skin was pale, and she also had a medium athletic build, stood in front of the other two and she smiled softly at Aos.

" Sorry for the rudeness of Johnny and Angela, my name is Katherine these are my brother and sister." Katherine said motioning toward the two behind her.

"What is your name?" asked Katherine, Aos stared at Katherine smiling softly at the girl as he responded, " My name is Aos Under."

"Aos that is a weird name I like it."Katherine said smiling Aos smiled back at her as her siblings made audible gagging noises behind her.

Katherine turned around and scolded the two who promptly shut up upon seeing their big sisters murderous gaze.

Katherine turned back to face Aos who was smiling at her Katherine blushed lightly as she said, " Sorry about that siblings you have any."

" Had, they're dead " Aos replied.

" Oh what happen." asked Katherine concern lacing her every word, but prepared her for his response.

Aos soft flirtatious turned into one of pure murderous intent staring at the three siblings who suddenly backed away fearing the worst.

" Just like what I'm going to do to you." Aos said and in a flash he slammed a glass vial filled with red glowing liquid onto the ground shattering the glass and the liquid quickly turned into a gaseous substance that filled the barrier wrapped area quickly.

Aos smiled wickedly as the screams of agony came from Katherine, Angela,and Johnny filled his ears.

After about a few minuets the screams died down and a eerie silence fell over the serene scene, the smoke still there.

Just then nine pair of dull glowing red eyes appeared staring at Aos through the smoke a feral growl emitted through out the enclosed place.

" What is thy will master." said the creatures in a eerie monotone simultaneously.

" Now we strike." said Aos as he smiled viciously but laughed manically.

His laughter echoing through out the forest.

**This is it chapter five hope you guy enjoy chapter six will be coming soon as soon as I get a idea rolling.**

**I would like to thank anyone who read and replied to this story to name a few The Mighty One the friend who gave me the titled thanks man your the best.**

**AlwaysInaFieldofInnocence thank you for reviewing.**

**Azlarok Tolkien Thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake.**

**Death Animal thank you too girl**

**Wolvmbm Thank you man for reviewing**

**Thanks to all you guys who reviewed keep up the good jobs on all of your stories and for those who haven't start I really like to know how you guys feel about this story So RXR.**

**And like I always say.**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. The Deadly Meeting

**I'm back with the sixth chapter of A twisted Mind**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any other references to items in this chapter I I do however own the idea, characters, and time put into making this story.**

**If anyone wants to use Aos or Star hit me up in my inbox and we'll go over the details.**

**So without further ado here is chapter six**

Chapter Six : The Deadly Meeting

**At Titans Tower**

Garfield awoke wearing a forest green t-shirt and black boxer shorts to hear the sound of birds chirping his arms wrapped lovingly around his wife's midsection who had on a black silk nightgown and his son also asleep wearing a blue t-shirt and white boxer shorts on his wife's stomach. He kissed Raven and Mark on the cheek softly the both of them stirred but didn't awaken Raven mumbling something about graham crackers and milk before the both of them scummed to the sandman again. Garfield turned over to the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand on his side of the bed at the right. The time read five a.m Garfield let out a soft chuckle not wanting to awaken the sleeping empathic beauty or his overly energetic son while Raven still layed on his left arm as he thought, ' Raven is rubbing off on me.'

They missed the first part of the fair because Raven and Garfield had to bribe Nightwing into going with them to the fair with the promise that the two of them will do two hours of extra training for two months upon hearing the proposal Nightwing readily agreed.

Starfire was easy to convince to go some what adamant to go because of the almost abduction of her in their teen years, but once she saw Mark's puppy dog pout she agreed whole heartily, the puppy dog pout is power.

When the three of them asked Cyborg he quickly agreed happy to have some fun with Mark and to finally do something with his time instead of looking for clues.

Smiling at the antics of his family,Garfield carefully freed his trapped arm from under his sleeping wife and sat on the right side of the bed his feet hitting the carpet with a soft inaudible thud.

Garfield stretched his tired body loosening the knots in his back.

' It is five a.m and Raven and Mark are still asleep I might as well get some training in.' thought Garfield as he stood up and walked to the wardrobe and opened the mahogany double doors and pulled out a fresh uniform and his tachi.

He walked over to the nightstand and opened it taking out a pair of navy blue fingerless gloves, he placed all the items in his left arm and exited the room heading to the training room.

**On the streets of Jump City**

at five o' five Aos is seen walking the streets of the city passing by many shops,a video arcade and bank but Aos was currently lost in thought, ' The experiment proved successful, I just need more samples and more test subjects.' thought Aos but during Aos did not see a six foot three big muscular man with unruly black hair that went past his shoulders, coal black eyes and a scar across his face, his skin was pale, the man had on a white wife beater, black sweats and white converse.

When the two collided the man was sent to the ground as Aos continued walking unfazed, the man got up with a scowl and faced the back of Aos.

" Hey idiot watch were you're going!" yelled the man who was knocked down Aos stopped upon hearing the insult and people stared at the spectacle wondering what Aos would do.

Aos turned around slowly his red pupils scanning the behemoth of a man standing a few feet away, after Aos sized him up a small smug smile appeared on his face.

" You are to weak." is what Aos said before he turned around and continued to walk away, Enraged the man picked up a 1967 Oldsmobile car that was on the curb and threw the machine at Aos which crushed him when it landed on top of him, people started to run trying not to be the maniacs next victim while the man boasted confidently.

" No one calls Adonis weak."

Just then the Oldsmobile exploded in a ball of black flames and Aos knelt on his left knee in the middle of the burning car.

Adonis stared with a look of shock and horror as Aos stood slowly and turned and faced Adonis with a sadistic smile on his face.

" Bad move." said Aos as the flames burned down around him.

Aos then rushed Adonis with lighting fast speed nailing his left fist hard upon Adonis jaw dislocating his jaw and causing blood to appear on Aos's hand.

Adonis staggered back a bit holding his dislocated jaw as his blood seeped through his hands and onto the cool pavement.

Before Adonis could muster up any offense Aos hit him with a devastating spinning back kick into his sternum knocking the wind out of him and sending flying through the window of a grocery store causing the store burglary alarm to ring soundly, Aos then vanished.

When the cops and ambulance got to the disturbance call they saw Adonis laying on the tiled floor unconscious and a dislocated jaw.

The paramedics took Adonis to the hospital to heal him and the cops went to ask him some questions when he is medically cleared to do so.

Aos stared down upon them floating in the sky, Aos took the blood from his hand and placed it in a test tube.

" He may have been weak but I can do something with this."said Aos as he vanished.

**At six o' clock a.m**

Raven and Mark awoke from their slumber as the first sunlight broke through the early morning sky and shined directly through windows and unto the faces of the sleeping duo , Raven looked at Mark and smiled, "Morning Mark." said Raven her voice still tired and her eyes half opened.

Mark smiled a half smile at Raven and kissed her of the cheek, " Morning mommy." Raven looked at the right side and was shocked to see Garfield not laying beside her, Raven looked at Mark fully awake now.

" Mark were is your father?" asked Raven a little worried, Mark eyes turned white as he sniffed around after a few moments of Mark sniffing still on top of Raven's stomach his eyes returned to normal as he looked down at his mother.

" He is in the training room." said Mark, Raven nodded and her and Mark stood from the bed stretching their tired bodies to get the blood circulating to begin their day.

Raven went to the wardrobe and grabbed her and Mark a change of clothes, Raven grabbed for herself a dark v-neck tank top that hugged the curves of her bust the right way and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her waist the same way but left enough room for her to fight if they were called to a disturbance.

She grabbed for Mark a white t-shirt with a black out line of the Bat signal on it that Nightwing got for Mark's third birthday and a pair black jogging shorts.

Raven handed Mark the clothes she picked out for him and said, " Now go get cleaned up and got to the common room meditate and watch something educational."

Mark nodded his head and responded, " Okay mommy I'll go meditate besides wanted to watch animal plant they are having a episodes on Ligers ( A/N: this is a real animal I just found out recently)

Raven shook her head as she thought, ' just like his father.' Mark went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black underwear and went to the conjoining bathroom in the room closest to the closet.

Raven went to the dresser and got a matching pair of a black sports bra and black panties.

A few minuets passed and Mark exited the bathroom wearing his clothes he walked toward his mother with a smile, Raven smiled back Mark levitated up eye level with his mother and kissed her nose then vanished in a flash of black light.

Raven got up and walked to the bathroom door opened it and entered the cool white room that had a shower on the far left wall, a toilet situated on the north wall and a sink on the right wall.

Raven closed the door to get privacy so she could get ready.

**In the industrial part of Jump City**

Aos flew lazily across the sky as he surveyed this part of the city that had many abandoned factories around that were all a rust color, with a slight smirk on his face.

' This place might work out as a hideout.' thought Aos with glee.

As Aos continued to fly he spotted five strange and very identical figures fighting each other and a sixth figure that stood off in a foot distance from the fight watching.

Curious to what was happening Aos stopped in mid flight and floated down landing in the middle of the fight area, the sixth figure motioned the five figures to stop and stared at Aos through a mask that showed only one ice blue eye.

" Who are you and what are you doing here."asked the figure, Aos smirked a little as he answered.

" The name is Aos and who might you be."

The figures good eye stared at Aos in confusion as he responded.

" My name is Slade."

" Slade that's a nice name." Aos said with a smile gracing his face he then turned his back on Slade to stare at the five figures who were fighting when he landed.

" What are these?" asked Aos who stared at the figures and looked back at Slade with a small smirk.

Slade chuckled darkly, " These are my Slade Bots care to test them out."

Aos turned back to the bots and a sadistic smile spread on his face.

" Yes yes I would love to."

Slade motioned his bots to attack Aos who stood still as the bots surrounded him, Aos looked around at his opponents the smile never leaving his face.

The bot in front of him ran forward and attempted to punch Aos in his face, Aos seeing the attempt spun swiftly behind the bot and ripped it's head off sparks flew everywhere as the bots body fell to the ground defeated, Aos backed flipped a few feet away with the defeated bots head in his left hand.

Slade stared at the sight glint of appreciation showed in his eyes at what he just witness, it quickly vanished as he motioned the other bots to converge on Aos.

Aos stood behind the fallen bot throwing and catching its head in his left hand.

When the other bots started to rush forward toward Aos, Aos threw the head after catching it in a curve which sent the object through the four other bots side also defeating them.

Slade stood a few feet away clapping at Aos's victory,

" Impressive really but can you best me?" asked Slade as he got into his stance

Aos stared at Slade the smile never once leaving his face through the whole ordeal, Aos scans Slade up and down and then his smile grew from sadistic to maniacal.

" Let's do this!" yelled Aos as he ran at the Titans worst villain.

**At the tower**

Garfield stood in a white room his tachi firmly grasped in his left hand sweat dripping from his face, Garfield wipes his brow and looks around satisfied as robotic parts such as heads, arms legs and torso were spread out across the white floor.

A computerized voice echoed through out the room, "New high score of five hundred million is Garfield Mark Logan also known as Changeling." said the voice.

Garfield sheathed his tachi back and the white room materialized to the shore of Titans tower where four holographic emitters descended into the ground.

Garfield stretched his body and turned around to see Raven standing in the door frame her hands on her hips and a small smirk on her face.

"Hey Rae what's up." said Garfield greeting his wife.

Raven continued to stare at Garfield a small rock levitated from the ground and was sent lying toward Garfield, who in no wasted motion unsheathed his tachi and cut the rock in half with a downward strike.

Garfield looked at Raven and smirked Raven then walked toward Garfield who stood up and sheathed his weapon.

When Raven was right face to face with Garfield Raven wrapped her arms around Garfield's neck and Garfield wrapped his arms around the small of her back. The two lovers stared into the others eyes with passion and intensity their lips then met in a passionate kiss.

Raven's hand gripped Garfield's hair in pleasure because Garfield's hand moved from her back and to her ass and gripped it tight.

" Mine Eyes!" Raven and Garfield broke the kiss to see Nightwing run full speed back into the tower.

Raven and Garfield laughed softly at that and they to walked to the tower holding each other hands.

**The industrial part of Jump City**

Aos swung his right fist at Slade's temple but Slade easily blocked the attack and countered with a swift hard kick to Aos's abdomen knocking the air out of his lungs.

Slade moved to the left side of Aos as Aos fell to his knees blood appearing on the corner of his mouth from the kick, holding his injured midsection Aos thought, ' For a human he has tremendous power, I like it.'

Aos got to a vertical base and as soon Aos was up Slade kicked him under the chin sending Aos head snapping back and falling to the ground not moving Slade got out of his stance and just stared at Aos prone form.

" You think you can wreak havoc in this city I am the only one who does that." said Slade.

" I knew who you were when you landed I had cameras set up all around the slums to keep tabs on the villains there. Then you came along I saw what you did to Kitten and cohorts although impressive you have no right to do such things as long as I am breathing."

Aos's left index finger twitch lightly but it was to subtle for Slade to catch.

" Now get up, or are you to weak and helpless freak."

Just then Aos's eyes snapped open and glowed deep blood red and his dark flame flailed wildly around his body, Aos kipped back up and stared at Slade with pure murderous intent.

" You conceited wretched human!" yelled Aos as he vanished, he appeared behind Slade and caught the mad man in a rear naked choke, when the submission was cinched in Slade struggled to get free but Aos tightened the hold considerably, Aos put his head to the right side of Slade's head

" You human I shall enjoy killing you." Aos whispered darkly in his ear as Aos threw Slade through the doors of one of the factories Slade rolled on the floor limp,the factory had a cat walk on the far wall two fork lift on the east and west wall facing each other and the floor was dusty from non use the only thing working was the giant metal industrial fan situated above the cat walk.

Slade got up shakily as Aos stalked through the doors the murderous intent not leaving his face.

Slade saw Aos and then pulled out a forty five magnum pistol from the back of his pants and fired the gun until the clip was empty.

When the bullets got within inches of Aos they all disintegrated to ash from the intense heat of his power.

Aos stopped a couple of feet from Aos and smiled at Slade, who stared back unfazed.

Aos then shot his hand forward and Slade body became immobile.

" I will not waste my time using my machete on you."

said Aos who smiled at Slade.

Aos lifted his hand up lifting Slade up also, Aos smirked at Slade then his smile dropped, " Die."

Aos thrust his hand forward sending Slade into the fan that shredded the villain spraying the whole factory in blood rain the blood landed on Aos covering his entire body who shook in pleasure from the feel, Aos then reached in his pocket and extracted a vial he put the blood from his face in the vial and placed the vial back in his pocket.

Aos then looked around at the blood soaked factory and a small smirk appeared on his face.

" Home sweet Home."

**Well there you have it chapter 6 chapter seven will be coming soon.**

**PEACE OUT**


	7. The Not so Fun Fair

**Happy July fourth every one I worked hard to make this chapter explosive, remember have fun but also be safe this fourth of July. **

**Here it is my readers and friends chapter 7 of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not repeat do not own Teen Titans or any DC universe characters or merchandise or any popular items mentioned , I do however own my OC characters, the plot, and time put into writing this story.**

**Now with that done here is chapter 7 of A Twisted Mind, hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 7: The not so Fun Fair

**In the Industrial part of Jump City**

At five p.m Aos stood on top in the center of the roof the factory he used to end Slade's life the roof had a air duct, a steel cage that was empty, and three bowls filled with raw meat.

Staring at the setting sun the sky a dark purple,red, and green color caused by the sun's light reflecting of the methane emissions that were still in the air from when the factories were still operational.

Looking out at the magnificent sight Aos was deep in thought.

'The combination process using my power proved successful the only thing left to do is find a suitable subject.' Aos thought as a bat winged figure flew toward the roof and landed a couple feet in front of him it's wings were fourteen feet in length and it's color was a deep navy blue. Flaps of skin on it's back opened up and it's wings folded into the flaps, kneeling on it's left leg that covered it's body, the creature had long coal black hair that fell over it's bowed head, the creature skin color was black with gray spots.

"Master." said the creature in a distorted female voice the creature put it's head up flipping it's hair to it's back to reveal soulless and emotionless red eyes and a bear like muzzle with two fangs protruding out of it's mouth.

" Rise Kai." responded Aos Kai rose to her feet to reveal that she stood at five foot four and had curves in all the right places she wore a pair of blue baggy shorts, a white sports bra, and no shoes.

" Master my siblings have located where the prey will be at today." stated Kai her face void of emotion.

Aos nodded his head in recognition, " Great you and your siblings go to where ever the prey is and cause trouble and bring me a test subject." said Aos.

" Understood my lord." Kai said as her wings sprouted from her back and she pushed herself off the ground and flew into the air and toward one of the many factories outlining the outskirts.

Kai flew until she landed in front of a old ratty shack situated between two old factories each having a look of being burnt in the years the factories have been there. Th shack was made of oak wood that was rotted, with two broken windows, the stairs which are five were rotted also, the porch was bare with nothing on it except dust spider webs and bugs, and the door barely held to the hinges

Kai walked slowly up the stairs until she reached the door, she opened the shack's door and inside stood two creatures with their backs turned to Kai standing side by side, the creatures were the same color as Kai.

The creature on the left side was male he stood at six foot five, had a medium high muscle build and had eight holes running down his back his hair was short, black and spiked, he wore a pair of black sweat pants, no shirt and tape on his feet.

The creature on the right was female she was the shortest of the three standing at five foot two, she had a petite frame that of a woman who has been in fights,she has no left hand, her hair was long and red pulled into a ponytail,she wears a pair of red pair of baggy jeans,a red sports bra and no shoes.

Kai stood behind them, " Kari, Jason it is time." The two turned around with their red eyes glowing but their faces void of any emotions.

" It's about time." said both Jason and Kari in a joint eerie tone.

Kai's wings sprouted free and Jason and Kari bodies were wrapped in a black aura and all three flew out of shacks roof causing the building to collapse from the impact.

Aos then walked to the edge of the roof and looked out over the horizon with a satisfied look on his face as he seen the three leave for their mission, "The fun begins now."

**At Titans tower**

Nightwing,Starfire,and Cyborg all sat on the couch in the common room wearing civilians clothing,Cyborg sat beside Starfire on her left side and Nightwing sat by Cyborg on his right.

Nightwing wore a black t-shirt, a pair of black acid washed jeans with a black belt ,white converse shoes, and a pair of black shades. His hair was layed back and he had on a silver chain with a R letter pendent, adamant about going Nightwing still had a small smile on his face looking forward for the two months of extra training Garfield and Raven agreed to.

Starfire wore a purple halter top with the words luscious written across her bust in blue glitter, she wore a pair of blue skinny jeans with a white belt, sky blue pair of flats, and a pearl necklace. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had the biggest smile on her face excited about today's events.

Cyborg had on his holoring that gave him the appearance of a human, with the holoring he wore a black shirt with a picture of a stack of money and the back of the shirt read " Get Rich."

He wore a pair of gray jeans with a black belt, A pair of black and red Jordans, he had on a platinum watch and his head was shaved and he was just grateful to get out of the house.

Letting out a lethargic sigh Nightwing looked at Cyborg with a very listless expression on his face.

" What time is it?" asked the leader of the Titans his body language showing the leader wanted to go back to the evidence room and continue looking for clues but he didn't for the simple fact of two months extra training for two of his teammates was a tempting offer for the former Boy Wonder.

Cyborg looked at his watch and he stared back at Nightwing, " It is only five thirty okay wait they're going to be here." said Cyborg with a solemn look and a calm even tone.

Nightwing sat back on the couch slumping on slightly forgetting all of the things Alfred taught him about posture.

Starfire looked at the doors a worried look gracing her beautiful features, ' What are they doing?' thought the Tamerainian goddess.

**In Garfield's and Raven's room**

Garfield and Mark sat on the foot of the bed, Mark bouncing up and down on the mattress both in excitement and anticipation, Garfield sat on the left side of the bed waiting as his wife got done freshening up.

" Daddy when will mommy be ready?" asked Mark who was wearing a black t-shirt with a white outline of a tiger on the front and a raven on the back. He also had on a pair of blue jeans with a purple seam running down the outside of the pant legs, purple converse and a chain with a diamond "M" pendent hanging from it, Mark's hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that was held by a black rubber band.

Mark stared at Garfield with child like innocence waiting for a answer Garfield looked at his son and simply shrugged replying, " I don't know son." wearing a black button down shirt with dark purple stripes running vertical across the black cloth, a pair of loose fitting acid washed blue jeans, black converse and a holoring that changed his skin color from green to ivory and his hair to sandy blonde, his ears a little pointed, and his eyes still the same emerald green.

Mark and Garfield turned their attentions toward the door because they both heard a slight rustling the door opened and Raven walked out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue tank top, blue skinny jeans with a chain belt, black Jordans, and gold necklace with a ruby raven pendent hanging from it.

Her hair flowed down her shoulders in a continuous flow of amethyst curls, her make up was simple wearing only black eyeliner that made her amethyst eyes shine with the beauty and wisdom held within.

The expressions from her husband and son was priceless in her mind, Mark had a huge smile on his face that seemed to stretch for ever and his eyes shined brightly with happiness, Garfield's expression was the most priceless sitting on the bed by his son his mouth dropped and drool dribbled at the corner of his mouth,his emerald eyes were filled with unbridled passion and love.

Raven smiled at their expression and then said, " You two ready." Garfield jumped at the sound of her voice startled by the intrusion and after a few minutes to calm himself down said, " Yeah, lets go."

Mark jumped off the bed and ran to the door jumping up and down quickly excited to finally be going.

Garfield and Raven chuckled at their sons antics,Garfield got up from the bed and walked to the door slid open, upon the door opening Mark shot out of the room like a bat out of hell, running down the hall to the right yelling, " Come on, lets go!"

Raven and Garfield stared at each other then at the direction Mark ran at, " That's your son." they both said at the same time prompting a chuckle from both parents.

Garfield offered his right arm to Raven and she linked her arms around his right resting her head on his arm, the two parents exited the room as the door closing behind them, they followed the path Mark took arm and arm.

**In the common room**

The common room double doors opened, the Titans sitting on the sofa to see Mark run through the doorway jump over the couch and landed gracefully sitting at Starfire's right, Mark turned his head toward the others and smiled brightly prompting the others moods to shift from bored to cheerful in a matter of seconds.

" Hi guys." said Mark in a excited and ecstatic tone, Starfire smiled brightly at the little boy and hugged him but not to tightly,Starfire let the hug go and held Mark at arms length smiling at the child.

" Hello Mark, are Garfield and Raven ready?" asked Starfire cheerfully, Mark nodded enthusiastically just then the said heroes entered the common room, much to the great relief of the others.

Cyborg got off the couch and checked his watch, " Okay it is now five forty-two if we all leave now we can make the fair on time."

Everyone on the couch got up and made their way to the double doors, they walked down the long corridor to a waiting elevator that had two double doors.

Cyborg pushed a button located on the wall on the right side of the elevators and the doors slide open,the Titans entered the elevator that was about the size of a medium factory.

The buttons inside the elevators went from one to ground floor, Nightwing pressed the ground floor button the doors closed and the elevator went down.

During the ride the music playing was Scars by Papa Roach, the Titans were humming along to the song.

The ding sounded and the doors opened to the garage,this particular part of the tower is what the other Titans call Cyborgs domain all the tools are on shelves that line the wall ranging from twenty ratchets, ten power saws, forty power drills,etc.

The Titans garage was like a mini hardware and auto shop in one and in the middle of the room sat Cyborg's baby the T-car.

Cyborg stopped in his tracks causing the others to do so also, Cyborg walked forward toward the car and ran his hand over the left side admiring his handiwork having built the car his self.

Cyborg turned to the others and said, " Now you guys I installed this feature in the T-car after Mark was born." with that said the cybernetic male hit a button on his holoring and the T-car started to glow and morph into a different vehicle.

" I introduce to you the T- Suburban" Cyborg said proudly as where the T-car once sat was now a blue and white Suburban.

The other Titans admired the machine with pleased looks, Cyborg opened the driver side door and got in the others followed suit.

Nightwing riding shotgun, Garfield and Raven sitting by each other Raven's left side by the window and Garfield at her right in the seats that were made of leather behind Cyborg and Nightwing and Starfire sitting by Garfield at the left window with Mark on her lap.

Cyborg pressed a blue button on the dash board and the garage doors opened, he started the car and the Titans were off to the fair.

**At the fair**

Children, teens, and parents walked around the Jump City pier were the fair was being held enjoying themselves as the night was going good.

On a forty story skyscraper over looking the fair, Kai,Kari,and Jason, Jason in the middle Kari at his right and Kai at his left, squatted on the edge of the building looking at the people have fun.

Jason sighed in boredom and looked at Kai, " Sister no one here is strong enough to take the experiment also our prey has not even shown up yet." Jason said in a calm tone.

Kai's red eyes continued to scan the scene layed out before them and responded to her brother, " You have to learn to be patient brother."

"Why can't we kill some of these bugs for target practice?" asked Kari in a light tone who started biting the nails on her right hand.

Kari let out a frustrated sigh and responded, " Because master wants to wait for the prey okay."

" That them?" asked Jason as the T-Suburban pulled into the parking lot of the pier and the Titans filed out the car.

Kai nodded and the three stood up and made a forty story drop from the ground and landed silently to the ground of a alley way.

Kai turned to her siblings and smiled wickedly, " Lets go." said Kai as she vanished followed by the other two.

The Titans entered the fair after having paid the ticket price and they were having a good time even Nightwing was having fun, upon entering the fair Nightwing went to the ring toss and won a giant stuffed bat.

Cyborg went to the test your strength game and won a free year supply coupon to the cheese cake factory, to say he was ecstatic would be a understatement,Cyborg walked from the game smiling ear to ear.

Starfire and Mark went to the roller coaster and rode the ride five times before looking for his parents.

Raven and Garfield was at what the fair called the the hardest game in the fair, "Keep your eye on the ball."

Garfield walked up to the booth the guy behind the counter was a tall lanky figure with a pencil mustache and wore a pin stripe suit and spoke with a Russian accent he was around thirty years old. The sign on top o the booth said the game was one dollar a turn, " Step right up and try my game."

Garfield put a dollar on the counter Raven stood behind him and thought, ' Garfield are you really going to do this.'

Garfield responded mentally with, ' Yes, Yes I am."

The guy took a blue ball and placed it under one of three red plastic cups.

" Now young man keep your eye on the cup with the ball." after saying that the man quickly switched the positions of the cups after a few minuets he quick and motioned Garfield to pick.

Garfield smirked and took a slight sniff that the man did not pick up and picked the cup in the center, the man picked up the cup and there was the ball, the man stared at the ball then back at Garfield with a uncertain look.

" I win." Garfield said cockily Raven let out a little giggle and the man stared at her with slight anger, he then looked at Garfield and said, " Best two out of three."

Garfield shrugged and accepted, after ten games Garfield and Raven walked away from the booth, with Garfield having a arm full of prizes and the man yelling obscenities in Russian.

Raven and Garfield laughed and sat at a bench Raven sitting at his right, Garfield set his prizes on the ground, Raven looked at him with a smile on her face.

" Gar did you have to do that to the poor man?" Raven said with a sight giggle in her tone.

" Well he tried to cheat by hiding the ball on his persons it isn't my fault my nose is that powerful."

Just then the others walked toward them and they saw the haul by the bench and stared at the two, " How?" asked Nightwing.

" Keep your eye on the ball." said Garfield, the others just nodded already knowing how he acquired the prizes.

All of the sudden there was a giant explosion and the Ferris wheel exploded in a giant explosion scattering debris and body parts everywhere the people at the park stared to run away scared, the Titans stood up and Garfield and Cyborg took off their holorings and reverted to their normal selves Nightwing ripped off his civies to reveal his costume.

Garfield and Raven told Mark to stay there and be safe and they got ready when they heard Nightwing say,

" TITANS GO!"

**At the Ferris Wheel**

Jason put his hand down after having fired a energy blast at the contraption from boredom.

Kai and Kari stood at the side where the operator, who was a black teenager, laid with a severed head blood pooled at their feet.

" Are you satisfied brother." asked Kari.

"Stop right there."Nightwing's voice sounded behind them as soon as they heard the sound they turned around and saw the ones they were searching for.

Nightwing scanned the destruction and saw the operator severed head, Nightwing masked face changed to anger as he said, " You three are coming with us for murder and destruction."

Kai stepped forward and said, " If you want us..." her wings sprouted and she flew up, " Come and get us." Upon hearing that the three siblings jumped on top of three skyscrapers that stood at fifty stories The skyscrapers were set in a circle that were all facing each other.

Nightwing stared at the three and shouted, " Titans GO!"

The Titans rushed into battle.

Garfield transformed into a pterodactyl grabbed Cyborg and flew to the building Kai was on Raven flew soon after.

Starfire grabbed Nightwing and flew up throwing him to the roof Jason is on and she flew toward the building Kari is on.

When Nightwing landed on the roof in a squatted position Jason ran at him and executed a spinning back kick to his skull.

Nightwing backed flipped and from his utility belt extracted five grenades and threw them at Jason, Jason stood in place with his eyes closed his eyes suddenly opened up and a massive surge of red energy emitted from his body disintegrating the grenades.

When Nightwing landed he stared at Jason in shock and Jason got into a boxing stance.

" Come on."

Starfire landed on the building and Kari stood waiting, " Bout time your slow."

Kari then vanished and appeared in front of the Tamerainian and kneed her in the gut she then grabbed her head around her neck and nailed Starfire with a swinging neck breaker causing a tiny crack to form on the roofs surface.

Kari kipped back up and Starfire got up to the two females stared at each other intently, The two then started to fight quickly with fast punches and kicks.

The two combatants started to levitate in the air slowly picking dust still going at it none giving a inch

Once in floating a good forty feet from the skyscraper's roof the two warriors stopped stared at each other breathing heavily and Kari smiled maniacally and said, " I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Once Cyborg, Garfield, and Raven landed on the roof Kai was on, Kai extended her arms up with her palms up and released multiple green energy balls that scattered the roof were the Titans stood and exploded on contact, Raven wrapped herself and the other two in a black barrier protecting them and herself from the onslaught.

The sounds of blasts going off were still evident outside the darkness, Cyborg sat by Garfield's left side as Raven tried to hold the barrier but was struggling with every passing second.

Raven was sweating badly her control over the barrier slipping, " Anybody have a plan, because I can't hold this up much longer."said Raven her voice strained

" Drop the barrier." said Garfield his tone calm

" Are you mental, man!" yelled Cyborg in shock, "If she drops this thing were as good as dead."

Garfield shook his head and responded, " No we wont, when Rae drops the barrier you have to fire your sonic cannon and Raven will hit her on the side."

Cyborg nodded and said, " Might work, Rae do it." Raven nodded and dropped the barrier as soon as the barrier dropped Cyborg charged his cannon and Kai was nowhere in sight.

The Titans were looking for her, they then heard a whistling tone to old McDonald, They looked behind them and saw Kai squatting on the edge of the building.

Kai stared at them and said, " Ei Ei Oh were you looking for me." Kai executed a front corkscrew flip flipping over the three shocked Titans and landing gracefully in front of them with her back to them she turned her to look at her opponents with a sick smile on her face.

" Lets do this."

**With Nightwing**

Nightwing and Jason were going at it and Jason landed three swift kicks with his left leg into the abdomen of Nightwing causing the hero to fall to the roof on his knees, Jason jumped back toward the building's roof door opening and started to bounce around he then ran picking up dust speared Nightwing to the roof and and started to landed multiple punches into Nightwing's face.

Jason then stopped his assault and grabbed a bloodied Nightwing by his throat and looked at him with a bored expression, " Is this the competition that Master wanted you are weak." Jason said as he then threw Nightwing over the edge of skyscraper letting Nightwing's motionless body fall fifty stories.

**With Starfire**

Starfire and Kari were still going at no one landing a hit, Starfire then saw what Jason did to Nightwing,she yelled his name in concern, Kari finding that split second opening and hit Starfire with a twenty hit kick combo that hit her in the face and gut repeatly and ended with Kari hitting Starfire with a devastating leg drop to the top of the Tamerainian's skull sending to the same descent as Nightwing.

Kai then followed her siblings and sprouted her wings and black flames were released at the Titans as soon as the wings were opened and hit them knocking the Titans off the building.

Kari landed on the roof to enjoy the deaths closer, as soon as the Titans were close to impact to the ground a wave of black energy caught the Titans and placed them safely on the ground.

The siblings stared at the person who saved the Titans and they all had sick smiles on their faces, " This one.." started Kai, " Will be.." said Kari, " A perfect subject." finished Jason as they all stared at Mark Victor Logan.

The three jumped from the buildings and landed gracefully on the ground.

Mark stared at the three with anger his right eye white and his left eye red, and in a little demonic voice said, " I'll kill you." Mark lifted his hands and picked up a bus and threw the machine at the siblings.

They all barreled rolled to the side as the bus crashed into the middle building collapsing it.

The siblings stared at the spot the building and stared at the motionless Titans.

" Let's go!" yelled Kai and all three rushed at Mark.

Mark let out a unholy howl and ran at the siblings there was a flash of black and red lights then total silence.

**A few hours later **

The Titans awoke groggily and looked around to see that the pier was filled with nothingness the fair still stood but it was deserted.

The Titans stood and started to sway from the sudden shift in their equilibrium.

" Everyone okay?" asked Nightwing whose wounds were miraculously healed, Upon him saying that a piece of paper landed in the center of the Titans who were standing in a circle.

Raven picked up the paper and read what was written on the paper, her eyes then flashed white as she fell to her knees shaking violently with sobs, Garfield ran to her and asked, " What's wrong?"

Raven handed him the note and he read out loud in shock, " We h...have the child." Garfield read as he was holding in his tears and his anger

Nightwing's expression was one of vengeance as was Cyborg's, Starfire broke down and cried.

Raven continued to cry and yell, " Mark!"

**With Mark**

Mark awoke groggily and tried to move his arms but felt he couldn't when his vision became better he saw he was chained to a table with his arms chained over his head and his legs shackled to the table.

A door at the table opened up and Aos walked in and stared at Mark.

" Oh you're awake good." said Aos.

"Where am I where are my mommy and daddy?" asked Mark in a frightened tone, Aos walked to the right side of the table to a table filled with glowing vials of red liquid.

Aos extracted a syringe from his left pants pocket and picked up a vial marked special, with out turning around Aos answered Mark.

" Your parents are okay that little stunt you pulled healed everyone that was injured."

Aos turned around and smiled wickedly at the young boy that made Mark flinch at Aos.

Aos smiled and said, " and to where you are." Aos said then pierced the syringe into Marks neck and pumped the liquid in, " You're in the presence of greatness." Aos said as he extracted the syringe from Mark's neck.

Mark started to shake violently foaming from the mouth, then he let out a unholy scream of pain as the room was filled with black light and Aos's laughter.

When the light died down a taller and older version of Mark stood staring at Aos with one eye that was glowing red,white and red.

This Mark ripped off the chains holding him and bowed to Aos, " Yes Master."

Aos looked at this Mark and let out a little chuckle that gradually turned into a full fledged dark laughter that echoed throughout the little room.

**End of Chapter 7 wow I was on a roll**

**Remember RXR**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. The Game

**Hello fellow writers and readers, Shac89 here back with yet another chapter of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer **

**( Clears Throat ) I Shac89 here by declare that I do not own Teen Titans, DC Universe, merchandise, or any popular items mentioned in this story. I do however own any OC characters mentioned, the plot, and time put into writing this story for you all.**

**Now since I have served my legal obligation, here is Chapter 8, Enjoy.**

Chapter 8 : The Game

**At the pier**

At nine o'clock p.m the Titans were searching the pier searching for clues to where Mark has been taken to.

Nightwing,Starfire, and Cyborg searched the place where the battle took place the three of them with a worried expressions on their faces, worry for Mark and worry for Raven and Garfield who upon reading that their son was abducted by the very people they were fighting ordered the Titans to search which the pier immediately which the others Titans gladly did.

Raven and Garfield searched under the pier thinking that the culprits must have dropped something of a value that they can use to track them down and get their son back.

While searching the two Titans didn't say a word to each other, both intent on getting their son back.

Just then sick and tired of the silence Raven spoke,

" This is all your fault."

Garfield stopped in his tracks and stared intently at Raven with a look of frustration, " My fault how the fuck is this my fault Rae?" asked Garfield said in a calm tone.

" Well lets see you're the one that said train him it could be essential for future missions." said Raven sarcastically.

That did it Garfield's eyes flashed with rage and he started to yell at Raven, "You bring that fucking shit up Raven!"

Raven then stared at Garfield with rage and started to walk forward to Garfield,but the green Titan was not backing down, Raven got right in front of Garfield and started to yell.

" Yes I am, you're the one who thought he was more advanced than us, but look where that lead him captured by three enemies that we don't know about!"

" So the fuck what, he tried to save us on his own accord Raven!" screamed the angered Titan, this only prompted Raven to retort with.

" If you only thought about the repercussions of training him to fight we would be at the tower right now holding him instead of worrying what three sickos are doing to our son Garfield!"

Garfield stared at Raven in rage at her words,Garfield's then dropped his shoulders in defeat and slumped to his knees, he placed his hands over his face and his shoulders shook lightly as he did something that he withheld from doing upon reading of the news of his sons abduction Garfield Mark Logan started to cry.

Upon seeing her husband drop Raven felt a powerful form of guilt emitting from his body, her rage melted and was replaced with concern, she knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his left shoulder trying to console her husband.

When her hands made contact with his shoulder he pulled her in a hug letting out his tears that he withheld upon learning of his son's abduction.

Raven held him close rubbing his back and saying in a calm voice, " I'm so sorry Gar for what I said, I'm here for you we will get Mark back just you wait."

Garfield looked at Raven his emerald eyes shining from the tears that were falling free, Garfield wipes the tears away and smiles weakly at Raven.

" Thanks Rae I am sorry for yelling at you I was just so angry at the thought that Mark getting abducted was my fault." said Garfield his voice still a little shaky.

Just then Starfire flew over head and landed by the pair the water from the ocean hitting the shore and the crescent moon and stars illuminating from the oceans dark surface.

Garfield and Raven looked at Starfire her face void of the happiness usually in them.

Raven stared at the only female friend that truly understands her and asked with concern upon seeing and felling the emotion change.

" Starfire what is wrong?"

" Guys there is something you need to see." said Starfire her face void of emotions, she then walked back toward Nightwing and Cyborg to the place the battle took place.

Raven and Garfield got up from the ground and followed the Tamerainian to the battle ground, both with confused and concerned looks upon their faces.

The three heroes made it to the three sky scrapers and saw that Cyborg had determination on his face and Nightwing had a look of pure anger.

When Garfield and Raven got close enough the looks on the twos face was one of shock, awe, and anger cause on the ground laying inside a black cloth was a mask, the mask of Slade.

"Slade." said Nightwing,Garfield,Raven,Cyborg,and Starfire all five Titans had anger in their tones.

**At the industrial park**

At nine thirty p.m Jason, Kai, and Kari stood on the roof of a black painted factory looking out over the horizon as the crescent moon illuminated the dark recess of the industrial part of Jump.

Looking up at the sky the three siblings had looks of boredom, " When did master say he be here?" asked Kari who was scratching the nub where her left hand used to be.

Jason turned to look at Kari and said, " Just shut up already he'll get here."

Kai suppressed a yawn trying to stay awake, after the battle with the Titans and the acquisition of a suitable test subject Aos had them rig the each factory that spanned a five mile radius with their power to say the three were drained would be a understatement.

Just then a portal opened up in front of the siblings and Aos stepped out, his machete strapped to his back the portal remained opened as soon as Aos exited the vortex,Jason,Kai,and Kari all perked up and bowed on their left knees and placed their right hands on their right leg,their heads looking at Aos.

"Master." said the three siblings in a joint eerie monotone octave ,Aos smiled at this a small smile but a smile none the less.

" Great you three are all here." Aos said motioning them to stand, the three siblings stood and stared at there master.

"The combination was a success, and I placed the bait for the prey so they will be arriving here shortly, so we must leave as soon as possible." said Aos as he motioned for the three to enter the vortex.

Jason, Kai, and Kari walked into the portal and as soon as they entered Aos followed soon after, when Aos stepped into the portal it closed behind him.

**At the pier**

The Titans upon seeing Slade's mask rushed to the T-Suburban, Cyborg pressed a button on his left arm and the Suburban transformed back into the T-Car and the Titans piled into the car.

Cyborg in the driver seat his look of determination mirrored the look of their leader Nightwing who was riding shotgun and Raven,Garfield,and Starfire in the back seat.

Raven sat behind Nightwing her body against the cool glass window of the passenger side she had a look of pure murderous intent flowing with in her amethyst eyes, Starfire sat in the middle on the right side of the empath and the left side o the changeling. Her emerald eyes shined with concern that matched the concern on her face, the Tamerainian was concern for Mark because he was at the mercy of a mad man that was hell bent on destroying them.

Garfield sat behind Cyborg his body stiff and ready to fight but his face void of emotions. Garfield looked out of the window as the city flew by the car in a blur as the Titans made their way to the industrial part of the city.

A couple of hours of Driving the Titans didn't say a word the only sound heard was the acceleration of the T-cars engine as it sped out of the city onto the dusty sandy roads of the dessert leading to the industrial park.

At eleven o'clock the T-car pulled to a stop at the outskirts of the industrial park the headlights of the car illuminating the abandoned factories as the crescent moon shined brightly above the sky and dark clouds from the north started to slowly creep in. The T-car's engine shut of as Cyborg cut the ignition and the Titans exited the car and they all stood in front of the car as the headlights casts out their silhouettes on the walls of the factories.

A soft wind blew by causing, Nightwing's, Starfire's, Raven's, and Garfield's hair to sway lighting and lifting up dirt from the ground.

Nightwing stared out into the deserted industrial park and spoke, " Team the factory we want to go to is the biggest one there." Nightwing said as he pointed forward to a giant red factory that had black double doors.

The factory seemed to be in fairly good condition aside from the boarded,busted and dirty windows.

Nightwing walked to the front of his team and turned to face them, with determination he said his signature line,

" Titans Go!"

After Nightwing gave the word The Titans advanced on the factory.

Staying close together the Titans got to the factory doors that were unlocked, very carefully the Titans opened the doors of the factory and preceded inside.

Inside the factory the industrial fan still turned some what cooling the heated room, the cat walk still sat in front of the fan, the forklifts still faced each other, and old dried blood coated the factory's walls and ceiling.

The Titans entered the room cautiously upon entering the factory a television rose from the ground along with a table and on the table was a remote and a note that said " Play Me."

Nightwing walked cautiously to the table, grabbed the remote, pointed the remote toward the television and pressed play.

The television buzzed to life and the image portrayed on the screen was darkness the only light was a pair of glowing red eyes of Aos.

" **Hello worthy opponents my name is Aos, if you are watching this it means you got my present, I know what you all are thinking, "were is Slade?" I have news for you I killed that human a little while ago."stated Aos in a gravely voice.**

The Titans stared at the screen with non belief on their faces,the figure chuckled darkly as he continued.

"**I know you all don't believe me but look around the blood stains you see are that of Slade, I also am the one who caused that fire five months ago, and I am the one who got the child."**

The Titans stared at the screen in shock and rage at the Aos words

Raven and Garfield stared intently at the screen with the hope if they stared long enough the Aos would reveal his location.

" **I figure now you want to know where I am I will tell you but first, I want to play a game. This game is a game of clues I will send to you every hour, there will be ten clues hidden throughout the city I you guess a clue right it will bring you that much closer to finding me.**

**The first clue will be sent directly to you after that you will have to search and fight your way to the next clues,when all ten clues are answered correctly you will find me.**

**So let the games Begin!**

Aos started as the screen started to flash with the number ten then nine.

Nightwing stared at the Titans and motioned Raven to get them out of there, Raven nodded and a her eyes went white as she covered them all into a black portal and teleported away from the factory.

_Seven six five four three two one zero._

The Titans appeared out of the portal as soon as the entire industrial park was engulfed in black flames.

The Titans stared at the flames with a look of awe, Raven stood at the end, Garfield by her right, Starfire by his right, and Cyborg by Raven's left.

Nightwing stood in front of the Titans the black flames sending amber and ash into the night sky.

Nightwing turned to his team his look of determination is all that is on his usually stoic features.

" Guys we need reinforcements."

**Egypt**

Aos sat on top of one of the Great Pyramids of Giza, the heat from the sun causing the sand to have heat wave coming from it, Aos is meditating when a red cloaked figure appears in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked Aos who didn't even opened his eyes, the figure bowed and answered with a dark tone.

" Master the prey has taken the bet shall I send the first clue."

Aos nodded his head still meditating and the cloaked figure vanished as soon as the figure vanished a small smile graced Aos face as he continued to meditate. 

**End of Chapter 8 Chapter nine is coming soon.**

**Remember RXR **

**PEACE OUT.**


	9. Arthur note

**Sorry for the long wait yet again My old lap top died on me and I got a brand new one during the holidays, I would like like to thank everyone for the support and if you haven't reviewed do so you feed back is important.**


	10. The First Clue

**Hello Fellow readers and writers I Shac89 is back with chapter 9 of A Twisted Mind.**

**As always I do not own Teen Titans, any DC characters mentioned and or appearing in the story or any merchandise and or popular items mentioned.**

**I do however own Original Characters such as Aos, Jason, Kai, and Kari.**

**Now that is out of the way I bring to you chapter 9.**

Chapter 9 : The First Clue

The Titans got back to the tower the car ride from the industrial park was filled with a deathly silence the only sound was the roaring of the T-Car's engine as the battle machine drove speedily on the dirt dessert road.

**Titans Tower**

The Titans returned to Titans Tower and exited out of the car, the Titans took the elevator to the first floor during the elevtor ride the song that played was 'Here Without You by Three Doors Down' they all had sullen looks on their faces upon hearing that song. When the Titans entered the common room Nightwing turned on the lights that only illumanated complete nothingness and deathly silence no blaring of Animal Planet, no chanting of a slow mantra just complete and total silence, the Titans all were thinking the same thing, 'Mark.'

Nightwing walked to the double doors that led out of the common room the doors hissed open but, before exiting he turned around acing his team, " Guys I'm going into the evidence room to try and find some info on this Aos character." with that said Nightwing turned to the doors and walked to the hallway as the doors hissed closed.

That left Starfire,Garfield,Raven,and Cyborg in the room. After a couple of minuets Cyborg spoke, " I have to go too, I still need to contact the Titans East and the honary Titans." with that said the cyberntic teen exited the room in the same matter Nightwing did.

Leaving Garfield,Raven, and Starfire in the room, the silence and quietness of the room becoming heavier without Mark their to greet them all with a giant jovial smile that always warmed their spirts when a mission went south

But with Mark in the grasp of Aos,a villian they know nothing about the usual happy felling was replaced with heart ache and regret,Garfield,Raven,and Starfire made their way to the half circular couch as soon as they sunk into the comfort of the sofa each of them let out a weary sigh.

Just then Starfire quickly got up from the couch,causing Raven and Garfield to stare at her confused as her usual jovial expression replaced with a undetermined expression of determination.

" I will not stand idly by as my friends son is in the hands of some evil being." Starfire turned to Raven and Garfield her determined look never faultering as there confusion grew into concern.

" Don't worry friends I know what to do." and with that said the Tamerainian princess left the walked to the double doors as they hissed opened for her she quickly exited the room as the doors hissed closed leaving a speechless empath and changeling sitting on the couch.

Raven and Garfield stared at each other then back at the doors and a ghost of a smile appeared on their faces, honored that their teammates,their commrades,their family were going to great lengths to find their son.

Garfield stood from the couch and offered his left hand to Raven with a small smirk on his grass green features.

Raven returned the smile and grabbed his hand with her right and Garfield pulled her off the couch and as Raven was standing Garfield gave her a small peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear, " I love you." Raven smiled lightly glad that the fight they had at the pier was a distant memory so they can focus solely on getting Mark back.

With a flick of her wrist Raven turned the lights off,bathing the room in darkness the only light of the crescent moon shining through the windows she then teleported herself and Garfield out of the room.

**Gotham City**

In a old cemetary that was surrounded by leaveless trees that swayed eerily in the wind, dried dead leaves blew around Aos who wore a black leather coat, black tank top, black sweat pants, a black fedora, and black fingerless gloves.

Aos stood infront of two grave plots that were placed side by side,a shovel with a black handle and rusted blade in his left hand and was resting on his left shoulder and a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Aos snapped his right finger and a tiny black flame appeared on his right index finger he brought the the flame to his cigarette the dark glow made his red eyes glow eerily and lit the end of the cigarette his finger extinguish the flame and smoke excaped his mouth.

Aos then took the shovel off his shoulder and gripped the object tightly in his hands and drove the blade deep into the mound of the plot into on the right and started to dig.

A couple of hours later Aos has dug a decent hole in the ground, he siezed his digging when he heard the blade hit something that made a very loud thud.

Aos then placed the shovel on the left side of the hole, Aos knelt down and dusted the dirt off and saw a red mahogny coffin.

Aos took a drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke with a sick smile on his face, Aos's left hand clenched into a fist and drove his fist into the coffins center and with brute strength ripped the lid completely off the coffin and threw the lid out of the hole.

Inside the coffin layed a skull the rest of the bones decomposed many years ago. Aos took a bag out of the pocket of his jacket and placed the skull inside the bag.

Just then sirens sounded and blue lights exited from outside of the hole along with a voice saying, " This is the police come out with your hands up, you are charged with grave desecration."

Aos's smile turned from a smile to a scowl as h thought, 'Why must these humans insist on getting in my way.'

Aos then jumped from the six foot hole and landed on his feet as soon as Aos stood up he was face to face with two officers from the Gotham City Police Department.

The officers stood a few feet away from Aos standing in front of their car the headlights casting their silhouettes over the grave stones Aos is standing in front of.

When Aos jumped from the hole and landed ahead of them, the officers who wore blue uniforms and black police issued shoes.

Their gold badges glowing in the artifical light of the vehicles headlights,stood side by side the officer on the right was a caucasian male standing at six foot three, he had a medium build, a head full of jet black hair that stopped at the middle of his neck, and his eyes were a deep blue.

His partener was a asian woman who stood five foot two,had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, her body build was consistent with a woman who works out regulary, and her eyes were a captivating brown.

THe two officers rose their police issued forty five magnums side arms from their holsters and leveled the weapons at Aos head.

"Freeze!" said the two officers prepared to fire at the first sign of resistence, Aos's shoulders shook slightly as silent chuckles could be heard coming from him.

The wind started to pick up causing the dried leaves to pick up speed in the air as Aos's laughter, Aos then threw his head back and laughed maniacaly as the wind increased causing the trees to sway violently and leaves to circle around Aos's like a mini tornado, his maniacal laughter echoing and filling the emptiness of the night sky .

Aos then ceased his laughing as he brought his head to stare intently at the officers his red eyes glowing eeirly from the darkness the rim of his hat provided, once Aos stopped laughing the wind continued to blow evenly and softly

Just then for pairs of hands reached from the ground and grabbed the officers ankles dragging through the earth when the officers body dissappeared into the ground black and blue smoke rose from the two holes.

Aos turned around and continued to dig up the other grave whistling the same eerie tune he did in his cell.

**Jump City**

At 12am Garfield,Raven,Nightwing,and Cyborg stood on the bay of the Tower Garfield standing next to Cyborg's right, Raven standing at Cyborg's left, and Nightwing next to her all with determination on their facial features.

The crescent moon casting its reflection on the deep rippling ocean that seperated the Titans from the city they protected, the reason the Titans stood on the bay as the water lightly hit the shore with a slight splash, was that they were waiting on the heroes Nightwing and Cyborg contacted.

Just then Starfire floated softly down on the bay standing next to Garfield, the Titans heard her land and turned there attention toward Starfire, who was staring at the moon with a soft smile.

"Starfire?", asked Nightwing with confusion the others not saying a word but all had, Starfire turned and looked at Nightwing and the others who all had chagrin looks upon their faces.

" Yes Nightwing, what is it." asked Starfire Nightwing and the others shook their heads and continued to stare out of the bay at the glistening lights of the city.

Just then a dark cloud rolled over head and covered the moon causing the bay to go into complete darkness.

The Titans all got into a battle stance when the shape of a man came walking toward them on the water slowly.

" Titans get ready for anything." ordered Nightwing as the figure walked closer and closer.

When the figure was a couple of feet away the darkness vanished and so did the figure,the only thing left was a envelope that floated on the shore, by Nightwing's feet.

Nightwing picked up the envelope and written on the front of it in red captilized letters that seemed to drip as if written in blood were two words.

" What does it say?" asked the Titans to there leader who seemed to have paled from shock.

"Game Begins."

**Finally finished this is chapter Nine send in reviews your feed back is important to me.**

**And as I always say,**

**Keep Writing **

**PEACE OUT**


	11. The Reinforcements

**Hey everybody it is I Shac89 back with the Tenth Chapter of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer : I Shac89 does not own any DC characters, merchandise, or popular items mentioned in this story.**

**I do however own the time it took to write the story and any OCs mentioned.**

**So without further delay here is chapter ten of A Twisted Mind, Enjoy.**

Chapter 10 : The Reinforcements

**Jump City**

The Titans still stood on the bay the envelope still in Nightwing's grip.

Just then off in the distance the distinctive sound of a roaring engine could be heard, looking up into the dark horizon of the Jump City sky line the unmistakable outline of a approaching ship could be seen.

The approaching ship slowly descented on the island's shore, which made the Titans turn away as dust and debris was flying everywhere due to the ships thrusters pushing down on the ground, due to the descent.

As soon as the ship landed, the whirling of dust subsided and the Titans turned back toward the ship, a loud hissing could be heard as the ships hull opened up.

When the ships hull completely opened six figures emerged from the ship, two female and four male.

The females and males jumped from the cockpit and landed on the rocky shore smiling at the Titans.

The Titans stood side by side with Nightwing in the middle Cyborg to Nightwing's right, Starfire to his left, Raven at Cyborg's right and Garfield at Starfire's left.

The six figure stood the same as the Titans were two females took up the middle and stood side by side the one on the left the wore a red tank top with a pair of red sweats and a pair of red tennis shoes, her height was five foot four her hair was shoulder length and was a light shade of pink that she kept in a high pony tail the females name was Jinx former pink sorceress of the Hive and now an honorary Titan and she is twenty years old.

The second female stood at Jinx's right and stood at five foot six, she wore a yellow tank top with black horizontal lines stitched into the shirt she also wore a pair of black and yellow converse with black shoelaces.

Her skin tone matched her hair color which were both mocha brown and her hair was braided into corn rows which layed to the middle of her neck.

This females name was Karen Beecher A.K.A Bumblebee leader of the Titans East and her age is twenty one.

One of the males stood next to Bumblebee and stood at six foot six, he wore a pair of black slacks with a matching pair of black combat boots, and he also wore a pair of navy blue training gloves.

His hair was shoulder length and jet black

and his eyes were dark and soul pierecing and he had a small smirk on his face happy to help his friends, his name was Garth A.K.A Temptest and his age is twenty two.

The other male was standing at six foot four, he wore a pair of white jeans with a blue belt and a red tank top he, he wore black shades that protected his identity.

His skin was a pale and half of his left arm up to his elbow was metal this male was Roy Harper JR, A.K.A Speedy and his age is twenty.

And on the right of Speedy were two males identical in every way with brown skin tones, long shoulder length black hair, and piercing coal black eyes.

The males also wore a red tank top,white sweat pants, and pair of red and white converse, the male closes to Speedy had a white minus etched into the tank top the males name was Menos and the male on his left had a plus etched into the tank top he wore and his name was Mas.

The Titans East and Jinx stared at the Titans all with looks of helpfulness, Nightwing walked up and extended his hand toward Bumblebee.

" Thank you guys for coming we need all the help we can get."

Karen nodded breifly at Nightwing and said,

" Don't mentioned it Dick,once Sparky told us the deal we rushed to help."

" I mean this Aos guy abducted your son, so inturn he abducted a fellow Titan, so whatever plan you guys have lets here it cause i'm ready." said Tempest and Speedy, " Si senor Nightwing." Mas and Menos agreed in espanol.

Nightwing nodded and a small smirk appeared on his face as he said, " Great lets go inside to discuss stratergy."

With that said the heroes entered the tower while the water from the river lightly splashed onto the shore of the towers island.

**Egypt**

The African sun beamed down brightly on the sands of Giza where the great pyramids stood.

In front of one of the three pyramids egyptians are seen in five horizontal rows of one hundred were bent low with shovels in hand shoveling away the sand of the desert in perfect rhythm.

One of the Egyptians on the thrid row in the stopped shoveling momentarly and stood with eyes closed and wiped sweat from his brow, when the Egyptain opened his eyes they were glowing a dull red as were all the others Egyptians shoveling.

The one that stood up got back down and comenced shoveling along with the others in perfect rhythm.

**Titans Tower**

Nightwing stood in front of the couch with the envelope in his right hand, as Jinx sat on the sofa in between Mas and Menos, Speedy sat on the left side of the couch by Mas,Tempest sat on the right side of the couch by Menos.

While Bumblebee, Raven, Garfield, and Cyborg stood behind the couch, Bumblebee behind Speedy, Raven Behind Mas, Garfield behind Jinx and Cyborg behind Menos.

All the heroes waited paitently on the couch for Nightwing to open the envelope and read what was inside, especialy Garfield and Raven.

"Ready you guys?" asked Nightwing holding up the envelope indicating he was ready to open it, the others nodded their heads simutaniously the tension thick as the anticipation rose in the common room.

The silence in the room was defening as Nightwing tore the seal off the envelope and extracted out of it a folded up piece of black paper.

Unfolding the paper and looking at the blood red letters Nightwing began to read.

"**Dear Titans if you are reading this then my messenger got it to you in time. Now enough of this idle chit chat let the games begin." **The former Boy Wonder looked toward his team who all nodded for him to continue he looked back to the note and continued where he left off.

**" Now your first riddle is This thing all things it devours birds, beast,trees,flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, Grinds hard stone to meal. Slays kings,ruins towns, and beats high mountain down.**

**Figure it out and you'll be one step closer to me and the boy, have fun.**

**Sincerly yours, Aos.**

**P.S You have until midnight tommorow to figure out the riddle or the next clue will be lost forever.**

When Nightwing finished he looked up toward his team who all were in deep thought and he sat down in front of the table and started to think of the answer himself.

At tweleve o'six Garfield,Jinx, and Starfire's faces brightened in realization upon seeing the three faces their teamates faced them with utter confusion.

" Guys whats up?" asked Cyborg the three heroes turned to the cybernetic teen with small smirks on each of their faces.

"I figured it out." said Jinx, Garfield and Starfire simutanously, "Really what is it cause I got nothing." said Raven in a bored tone.

Garfield,Jinx,and Starfires smiles brightened as they said, " The answer is time."

After that was said the others in the room also smiled as the riddle started to make sense.

"So where is the next clue at man?" asked Bumblebee getting in her fighting stance.

" Jump City Clock Tower." said Nightwing who got up off the floor and said his most famous line.

"Titans GO!"

The moon and stars shined brightly on a abandoned with busted and dirty windows, rotted and caved in roof and roaches scurring across the floor.

Jason, Kai and Kari stood by the only door that was caked in dried dirt that lead in and out the building as unholy screams were herd from the inside.

Then there was complete silence, the door slowly opened and Aos stepped out covered in blood and a broad proud smile on his face.

" It is done." said Aos with a deep dark chuckle that grew into a full blown manical laugther that echoed through out the night sky.

**Chapter 10 is done I hope you all enjoy it Remember RXR**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	12. The Reinforcements pt 2

**Hello people of , I'm Back. I would like to apologize for the long hiatus my laptop shut down on me, but never fear it's a new year and i'm ready to get back into the swing of things. **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own any characters in this story except for the ones I create, I also don't own any popular items mentioned in this story, I do however own this plot so without further adeiu I give you Chapter 11 of A Twisted Mind.**

Chapter 11 : The Reinforcements pt 2

**Cairo, Egypt**

Walking along a empty market place a man that wore a black head wrap, that covered his visible on the man's forhead,mouth,and nose. The only thing visible on the man was a pair of dull glowing red eyes and a full bodied cloak that flowed down to the mans feet.

The man stopped in front of a fruit stand and just stood there as a light wind blew past that caused the cloak to sway a little because of it.

The man sighed in annoyance and said," This had better be good." The man turned around and standing behind him was Kai and Kari.

Kari smirked a little at the mans appearance and said with a slight chuckle, " Now Jason is that what you wear on your off day."

Jason's eyes glowed crimson for a moment then returned to the dull red seconds later, with a sigh of annoyance again he repeated his earlier statement," this has better be good." Kari and Kai smiled at their little brother's dwindiling patience, but soon explained why they were there.

" Get out of that garb, little brother," said Kari a devishly smile on her face.

" Master Aos has a mission," said Kai with a smirk that completely mirrored her sister's.

Jason's dull red irisis flashed red and looked like a red flame was dancing in the eyes.

The attire Jason was wearing disintegrated and he was wearing his usual attire.

Jason started to walk toward the direction of Giza when he turned back around and stared at his sisters confused.

" Aren't you guys coming?" asked Jason, both Kari and Kai shook their heads, Kari replyed,

" Master Aos specifically said this is your mission."

"Besides we have to watch over the workers." said Kai before both her and Kari vanished, Jason simply shrugged,not one to question orders and vanished as well.

**Giza, Egypt**

Jason appeared in the place where the Great Pyramids and the Giza strip were, once one of the greatest tourist attraction,now a massive primative construction site.

Rows upon rows of one hundred Eygptains : fifty rows to be exact all filled with mindless Egyptains all mindlessly grunting with efforts as they shifted the sand from its current position, sweat pouring profusely from their brow as the African dessert sun shone brightly and proudly in the sky, the heat barreling down on the workers like a tidal wave.

But they continued working nonetheless the sounds of the shoveling in perfect rhythm, Jason smiled to him self as he walked down the rows.

He stopped in front of the great pyramid secrete door made of wood with a stainless steel latch connected on to the middle of it, layed at his feet.

Jason knelt down and grabbed ahold of the latch and lifted opening the door, the door made a loud creaking noise also upon the opening of the door, once the door was opened a gust of wind blew by sending tiny grains of the dessert sand in to a tunnel that layed inside the doors frames.

The tunnel had stairs that led down, walking down the stairs Jason closed the door behind him that made a loud banging noise when closed.

The tunnel was dank and damp with a continuos noise of dripping from under ground water, also the tunnel only source of light were lit torches that lined the walls casting an orange glow that illuminated the normally dark tunnel.

Walking along the tunnel Jason's footsteps echoed throughout the enclosed space making his steps seemed louder than they were.

Jason stopped when he got to a metal door that had a black cloaked figure standing in front of it with it's arms closed.

The figure stared at Jason its Heterochromia iridum eyes slightly scolding him, "You're late." said the gaurd, Jason smirked and said,"Well I'm here now."

The gaurd smiled and stepped aside to let Jason through,Jason nodded and walked passed the gaurd toward the door.

The door had no latch so Jason rose his left arm and pushed the door opened, the door made a loud scratching noise as the door rubbed against the stone floor.

The room was the tomb of the Pharaoh Khufu but the tomb was bare, except for a table where the coffin should be filled with glowing vials of red liquid on the left side and a wide variety of surgical tools.

Walking toward the table Jason picked up a scalpel and exaimed it upon further expection in the room there was a small metal door, beside the door was a hospital bed propped up on its hydraulics to stand, the bed was made of rusted steel, loosened black leather straps on either side, the bed had a huge blood stain on it.

' He must have put the finishing touches on the experiment.' thought Jason as he place the scalpel back on the table he looked on the wall where the tomb's heiroglyphs were faded by centuries of erosion.

a small wind blew through the room and little dust particles flew in the air.

" You made it." said a voice behind Jason, Jason turned slowly around to the source of the sound and bowed with his eyes still on the person who spoke, " Yes Master."

Aos was dressed in a black and red tank top, black loose fitting jeans, black tennis shoes and his machette strapped to his back held with a brown leather strap.

Aos motioned his right hand for Jason to stand, Jason stood upon the motion.

" So what is the Job master?" asked Jason, Aos smiled and handed Jason a piece of paper Jason took the paper and read it, when Jason finished he stared at Aos, nodded and vanished.

**Jump City**

On the lightend streets of the city the Titans were riding to the clock tower Nightwing on the left side of the street, Speedy on the right, Mas y Menos were behind Nightwing and Speedy respectively and The T-Car leading the charge.

Nightwing soared down the streets in a new R-Cycle which he now calls "Night Rider" major changes have occured to the motorcycle ; the cycle now was painted metalic black with dark blue flames

across the bike.

Cyborg installed a nitrous tank to replace the gas tank so the bike can go zero to eighty in one point zero seconds.

The weapons systems are more advanced equipped with ArcLight Missles, that come out from the sides and a minigun version of the M61 Vulcan , but instead of regular ammunition this version that Nightwing and Cyborg built has the shoots out the same power source as Cyborg's sonic cannon,this version weighs only twenty pounds and it is located in between the handle bars and is detatchable for easy combat off the vehicle.

Nightwing's helmet has also been upgraded, his helmet has a GPS tracking system and is also capable in helping him guide his ArcLight missiles, the color of Nightwing's helmet was dark blue with metalic black lines across the top.

Also Speedy was riding a sleek candy apple Harley Davidson Motorcycle that ran on Nitrous gas as well, the weapons system on Speedy's bike has a built in cross bow launcher that launched cross bows that spaned hundred feet his bikes name was "Arrow".

His helmet was a blood red with a yellow "S'' on the right and left side of the protective head gear.

The passengers of the T-Car were Cyborg and Bumblebee, Cyborg and Bumblebee were currently using the T-Car's GPS system.

" How are you holding up with this mission Bee?'' asked Cyborg, Bumblebee simply shrugged and said, " I'm doing fine." with that said the T-Car fell in to a silence with only the engine making a slight buzzing noise.

Mas y Menos were speeding behind the motorcycles.

In the sky Garfield in the form of a Pteranodon flew in the air on the left side of Raven, who was riding on her black disk with Jinx sitting on it, as Starfire flew on the right side of Raven.

" How long till we reach the tower?'', asked Jinx above the air that was rushing past them.

" We'll be at the tower in another minute answered Raven who was currently focusing on controling the disk.

A few minutes later the Titans arrived at the clock tower that looked like a minature version of the Big Ben clock tower in London only standing only ten stories, unlike Big Ben that had four clock faces, the one in Jump City had only one clock face and three green and black stained glass windows with depictions of the Titans together on them.

The T-Car, Night Rider,Mas y Menos, and Arrow all swerved to a stop in front of the tower.

Garfield landed on the ground behind Night rider and morphed back into his human form, Raven and Jinx landed behind the T-Car and Starfire landed behind Arrow.

NIghtwing and Speedy both took off their helmets,kick the kickstand out and placed their helmets on the handle bars.

Cyborg and Bumblebee got out of the T-Car and his robotic arm flashed a light on the tower.

" What did you just do their Sparky?'', asked Bumblebee.

" I am just checking for any life here.", answered Cyborg as he started typing on the key board on his arm, Nightwing walked up to the right side of Cyborg staring at the clock towers giant oak wood double doors, that had a solid gold handle and many strange markings accinuating it.

" Whats the status Cyborg?'', asked Nightwing, Cyborg looked over at Nightwing once he quit typing and said, " My CPU is not picking up any life signs, but something is inside the Tower on the third floor ."

Nightwing nodded, he and Cyborg turned to the others, Cyborg nodded for Nightwing to continue.

" Ok team it seems that the next clue is inside on the third floor of the clock tower." said Nightwing.

Raven,Garfield,Jinx,Speedy,Bumblebee and Starfire nodded determination on their very faces ready for whatever was in the clock tower.

" Titans Go!''

The group of heroes busted the door down to the tower and ran in, once inside the tower it had gears that were turning with a creaky rythm and on spiral stair case made of marble that led upward.

" Lets go up to the third floor." said Nightwing who set off to the stairs, followed by the others.

The Titans made their way up to the second floor which was furnished with a table with paper strewned across the table and a second set of spiral marble stairs. Garfield walked toward the table while the others went toward the stairs.

Raven noticing Garfields' absence turned around, the others stopped,turned, and saw Garfield and Raven by the table.

Garfield turned around and saw Raven walking up on his right when she was at his right side, he smiled at her, turned back around to the table picked up the paper and took a whiff.

He dropped the paper and his eyes flashed, Raven saw the flash and looked at his right side profile with concern.

Garfield saw Raven from his peripheral and looked over to her, the others came up to him as Garfield spoke to Raven, " The scent from these paper are the same scent from the people we fought from the fair."

" Well lets go get this clue." annouced Raven as she and Garfield made their way to the stairs followed by the others.

They slowly walked up the stairs a faint sound of beethoven fifth symphony when they made it to the top of the stairs, the sound of the music was loud and bold as they saw four intercom systems on the four corners of the room, in the middle of the room laid a wooden box.

The Titans made their way to the box as the music played through once at the box, the music stopped and the box exploded into tiny splinters the Titans dived at out the way from the flying wood splints.

Once it was over the Titans looked over at the place where the box was and saw one word,

"HOME."

Just then a ringing was sounded throught the tower, the Titans all jumped startled by the sound, just then the ringing ended and the Tita ns communicators went off they took them out and saw that the communicators read,

" Intruder Alert."

Nightwing stood up followed by the others and said, "Titans GO!"

**At the Tower**

A few minutes later the Titans arrived at the tower where they noticed Tempest not in the bay, this concerned them greatly.

When the Titans arrived in side the common room the sight they saw shocked them all into confusion, they saw Tempestand and an unknown man standing up having a in front of the couch having a staring contest, the unknown person stood six foot six,with a medium muscle build, caramel skin coplexion, he wore a pair of black tennis shoes, black sweat pants, and black tank top, he also had on a black and red ninja mask, it was black on the left and red on the right.

The mask kept his sky blue eyes out.

Nightwing cleared his throat and the two stared at the returned Titans who all had shocked and dissapointed looks on their faces.

Tempest ran over them not minding the couch and tripped landing dead on his face, Bumblebee walked over to her teammate and dragged him to his feet she then asked him in a threatening tone, " Who the fuck is that?" Tempest started to stutter as the rest of the Titans stared at the man disquiet just then a voice behind them said, " He's with me."

The others turned to the source of the voice,Bumblebee dropped Tempest and turned to the source of the voice as well.

Standing there wearing a blue muscle shirt with matching jeans and combat boots was Star Nitro.

" Hey guys it's been a while.''

**In a swamp**

Jason was walking along on the murky waters, the trees of the swamp draped over the water sheilding it from peoples eyes, Jason was thinking to himself, ' I planted the real clue in the tower, that person in the water never saw me he must be an idiot.'

Just then a very famale laughter sounded in front of him, Jason stopped and stared closely as a beatiful red head lady walked up to him, Jason smiled a little and walked closer to her.

Jason and the lady stopped in front of him and said, " You must be lost little boy this is my domain and since you had the displeasure of coming here I have to kill you." with that the woman grabbed the back of Jason's head and kissed him for two minuets.

When she let go of the kiss she smirked and said," Now the poison I have given you should be taking affect."

Jason looked at the woman ammused and started to laugh, the woman got angry at the boys blatant behavior and asked in fury, " Why are you laughing at Poison Ivy."

Jason replied in little chuckles," Only that your poison has no affect on me." Jason then vanished and appeared behind her he hugged her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, " But my master will have fun with you." Just then Jason vanished with Poison Ivy in his arms.

**End of Chapter 11 I hope you guys enjoy it remember RXR.**

**Happy New Year**

**Keep Writing **

**PEACE OUT**


	13. Star Nitro Is Back

**Hey guys I am back yet again to give you the twelveth chapter of A Twisted MInd.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except the plot and original characters such as Star Nitro and Aos Under just to name a few.**

**Now sit back relax and enjoy the twelveth chapter of A Twisted Mind.**

Chapter 12: Star Nitro is back

Star stood by the door that led out of the common room, as the Titans stared at him, all except Starfire who cheerfully walked up to the Solarian Witch Blaze and gave him a hug and Star hugged her back, a look of confusion crossed the Titans face as a look of jealousy appeared on Nightwing

Nightwing cleared his throat to get Star's attention and to break up the hug, which the two aliens did, Star stared at Nightwing, " Yes Robin?'', asked Star the others chuckled at that having not heard Nightwings old code name in a while, " It's Nightwing now." said Nightwing as a tinge of red graced his face from hearing his old embarrasing code name.

" Nightwing huh, it suits you.", complimented Star, Nightwing nodded his head proudly and proceeded to ask, " Why are you here Star?"

The Titans East stared at Nightwing with a look that said 'seriously you just asked that question' but upon further observation they noticed that Nightwing was staring at the male and not Starfire, this confused the team from Steel City, but individualy decided not to ask questions until the end.

Star looked at Starfire and smirked he turned back to the leader and said, " Starfire here sent me a message that you guys had a situation and that you needed some help, so I got here as soon as I could."

" Then who is this?", asked Garfield while pointing to the masked figure lend up against the glass windows with his arms folded across his chest having not said anything since the conversation started.

Star chuckled a little, " Oh that is my apprentice Micheal, I found him a couple of years ago while I was on this deserted planet, he tried to attack me, I won by the way, I realized he had a amazing strength and decided to train him as my apprentice. Micheal say hi."

The only response from him was a grunt and a nod,

" So I know half of the people in this room, who are the others?" asked Star, Starfire slapped her hand on her face and slid it down in annyonce with herself.

" Where are my matters, friend Star these are a teammates from Steel City, The male in the blue tank top is Roy Harper but we call him Speedy.", said Starfire who motioned her left hand to Speedy who was standing beside Nightwing.

Star walked over to him and extended his right hand toward the archer who took it hesitantly with his right and they shook.

" Nice to meet you." said Star sincerly with a friendly smirk, this gave Speedy some evidence that the person standing in front of him, shaking his hand had no ill will to harm the others and he simply nodded his appreciation.

Starfire continued the introductions, " The two twins by Tempest who you already met," Star nodded confirming Starfires statement so she went on," There names are Mas y Menos, their from mexico."

Mas y Menos walked toward Star and said,

"Hola Senor estrellas ," Star smirked and replied,

"Mismo aqui Mas y Menos, pero es solo estrellas," ( Same here Mas y Menos but it is just Star)

Mas y Menos,Bumblebee,Starfire,Garth,Garfield,Cyborg,Speedy,Jinx,Nightwing,and Raven all looked at Star all with perplexed expressions on their faces.

Star looked around at everyones shocked faces with a look of pure confusion, " What?" asked Star with the confusion he was expressing in his tone.

"You speak Spanish?", asked Garth who got over someone who could understand the two Mexican twins other than himself and the team.

Star shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way and replied, " Un poco." ( A little bit)

Star then turned his attention to Bumblebee and extended his right hand toward her, " Hi my name is Star Nitro and you."

Bumblebee let out a little shy giggle that got the attention of Cyborg who stared at the two with a look of jealousy that rivaled the one Nightwing had earlier, Star stared at Bumblebee awaiting an answer, but she was just smiling and giggling unable to answer, Cybor finally fed up with the scene infront of him said, " Her name is Karen Beecher but we call her Bumblebee."

Star nodded and smiled at Bumblebee and said, " Nice to meet you." Bumblebee then said stuttering, " N..Nice to meet you,too." After the introduction Star walked over toward Micheal who still stood by the window, and never said anything through the entire introductions mimicing his position by leaning against the window with his arms folded across his chest.

"Now what is this trouble?" asked Star getting straight to the point to why he was called in to help, all the Titans were hit with a wave of despair as to why they were all here, Raven who sat on the couch during the time Star went to the window, stood up and said, " Well me and Garfield got married after the defeat of my father." Star nodded sensing she was not through and telling her nonverbally to continue.

Raven took a shaky breath all the emotions she has been supressing since the incident threatening to come to the surface, sensing her despair, Garfield who was standing by Cyborg walked over to his love and placed a arm around her shoulder trying to confront her.

When his arm went over her shoulders she looked up at him amethsyt eyes stared into emerald shimmering with unshed tears, Raven similed at Garfield feeling a little better to continue on.

" Well we had a son named Mark Victor Logan, but recently at the Jump City annual fair, he was abducted by some minions sent by a man named Aos." Raven said almost crying but holding back her tears as best as she could, upon hearing the name Micheal's sky blue eyes widen in shock.

Micheal finally spoke his voice a octave lowers than Garfield's in his teens, " Did you say Aos?"

The Titans looked at Micheal as if he grew a second head not having heard him talk through the whole ordeal.

Nightwing nodded his head slowly and said,

"Yes she did, what connection do you have to that name?"

" It's none of your buisness, what's my connection human." retorted Micheal with a slight agitated tone, Nightwing proceeded to walk toward Micheal.

Micheal stiffened slightly readying for an attack until Star appeared between the two blocking both of their paths, " Now it's not the time for fighting between ourselves. Now the connections Micheal has with Aos is simple Micheal wants revenge."

**Giza, Egypt**

In Aos's secrete lab on a strapped to a table that had rusted surgical tools on the left, the occupant on the bed framed their face in a red halo, the occupants green colored eyes fluttered open from their sleep.

They looked around the room and noticted that they were in a tomb they tried to move their left arm to wipe their eyes of sleep, but noticed their arm was incapacitated.

They looked down and saw black leather strapped to their wrist to a soild steel table along with their other wrist and ankles.

In a weak voice they attempted to yell help, a voice somewhere in the room said, " Go on ahead and scream, your in my world no one is gonna to save you."

Just then out of a shadow in the corner Aos stepped out dressed in a black wife beater, black sweat pants, black tennis shoes and his machete strapped to his back.

Aos stalked over to the right side of the table and knelt down to their face, sniffed their cheek and shivered in pleasure and said in their ear,

" Jason did a good job finding you, you will do just perfect Poison Ivy."

Poison Ivy turned to face Aos and scowled at him, Aos smiled and said, " Look I am gonna tell you this once, now we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way the choice is yours."

Poison Ivy then spat in Aos's face, Aos slowly stood up and calmly wiped his face of the spit.

Aos looked down at her captured form and smiled sweetly, " I see your choosing the hard way," Aos unsheathed his machete and his sweet smile turned wicked, " Thank you for making this fun." Aos brought his machete down upon Poison Ivy's neck decapitating her head from her body.

Blood splurted all over the floor and dripped off the steel bed the sight of her blood made Aos's eyes flash red as he repeatly brought his machete down upon her body hacking her body into nothing but pieces of flesh and bone.

On the front side of the bed was her head staring at the scene expression frozen to one of pure horror.

Aos walked over to her head and picked it up examining it blood still dripped from the amputated limb, Aos lifted the head over his and let the blood drip slowly on top of his head shivering as it made contact with his scalp.

After a while Aos threw the head across the room causing it to smash and splatter on the wall.

Aos walked back to the table and pulled a little beaker from his pocket and scooped off the blood from the table and put some in the beaker.

Exaiming the beaker Aos shook the blood sample around abit and he smiled as he said, "Excellent."

**Titans Tower**

" Revenge what do you mean revenge?" asked Speedy, Star looked at Micheal asking for permission, Micheal said, " No I got it, now the reason I want revenge is because of all the lives he has ruined with his self satisfactory killing."

" Can you tell us something about the enemy?" asked Nightwing, Micheal nodded his head, " I only know a little info about him, I know he loves the sight and feel of blood, he was locked up in a high security prison planet until the idiots released for reasons unknown but as soon as he was released he destroyed the entire planet, then he went to a planet were the people were all pure.

Aos arrived on the planet and slaughtered the entire planet."

" What is his weapon of choice?'' asked all the Titans at the same time.

" A black bladed machete." said Micheal, " Who is supposed to be Jason Vorhees." said Garfield, upon that comment being let out every Titan looked at Garfield with looks that said " Not now dude."

Garfield chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck shyly," Sorry."

"Oh before I forget." said Star putting his left hand in his left pant pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I found this on the roof when I got here."

Nightwing walked over to Star and got the note from his hands, Nightwing opened the folded paper and read the words written on it.

" **Dear Titans, if you are reading this you did not figure out the riddle from the clock tower, the word clue " Home" means you need to go back home, back to the places it all started you all have about a month to finish the task the first place for the third clue is a place that is dear to your leaders heart.**

**Have fun, Aos"**

After Nightwing read the message the note singed into flames and fell to the ground in burnt ash, Nightwing stared down at the ash in deep thought.

After a few minuets Nightwing stared at his team and said, " Get plenty of rest tomorrow night we go to Gotham."

**Chapter 12 in the bag that was a very interesting chapter to write I hope all of you enjoy it.**

**Keep writing **

**PEACE OUT**


	14. Traveling to Gotham

**Welcome back fellow readers and writers to another chapter of A Twisted Mind, Now I would like to thank The Mighty One and DOAEliot4 for writing in some reviews thanks guys, and to others who happen upon this story and read it leave a review it will be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer : I Shac89 do hear by declare in the year 2011 and on I do not own any of the DC comics characters, Popular Items, or anything that I could get sued over. I do however own any OC characters, the plot, and a pair of polo shirts.**

**Anyway Now on with chapter thirteen of A Twisted Mind**

Chapter 13 : Traveling to Gotham

**Giza, Egypt**

Kai, Kari, and Jason the three siblings working for Aos, floated over the mass of mindless workers who were digging diligently. Kai in the middle, Jason to her right and Kai to her left, during the course of the day two of the workers died of dehydration which meant that Aos had two perfect their bodies to with stand the dessert heat.

The African sun began to set and a cool breeze blew through picking and blowing bits of sand that swirled with the wind in a sort of dance.

Kai the oldest of the bunch stroked her giant wings staying uplifted by her strange power giving to her by Aos.

Kari was levitating looking at the workers grunt and moan as they continue to dig in the dry dessert earth, Kari smiled at the sight.

Jason floated with his arms crossed looking out at the horizon where the sun sank lower in the sky changing the sky to a light orange and red that blended in nicely to the upcoming night that will befall the country.

Aos then appeared in front of the three siblings with a small smirk on his face, Kai, Kari, and Jason all bowed when he appeared,

" Master Aos." said all three siblings at the same time, Aos smiled and told them to rise, the rose to their feet and stared at Aos awaiting instructions.

" I need a viable subject for another test, you three must go to a secrete location and find me one." said Aos, Jason, Kari, and Kai nodded and vanished from sight, Aos turned around and stared at the setting sun that was almost cloaked in the blanket of night, " How fitting that this setting sun will repesent the darkness that will run this world once I am through." Aos said with a slight chuckle then he also vanished.

**Jump City**

The next day the Titans, Titans East,Star, and Micheal were all sitting in the common room doing something. In the kitchen at small table sat Nightwing who had in his hands a mug of black coffee taking little sips and reading the paper.

Tempest, Garfield, Cyborg, and Speedy were playing Monkey Mayhem, while Starfire, Jinx, Mas y Menos, and Bumblebee cheered them on.

Star, Raven, and Micheal were currently levitating in front of the giant windows meditating Micheal in the middle, Star on his right and Raven at his left.

Micheal then opened his eyes and turned his head toward Star, " Master Star." Micheal said low enough so that Star can hear him but not Raven, Star slowly opened his eyes coming out of his trance he turned his head to face Micheal, Star gave Micheal a loving smile,only a father can give his son

" Master, we've talked about that Micheal." said Star with a slight chuckle, Micheal put his head down shyly and said, " Sorry Star."

Star nodded and turned his head back toward the windows and closed his eyes again, Micheal stared at Star for a few minuets and did the same.

Raven having only heard a little of the conversation decided she will stop training and go for a walk to hers' and Garfields' favorite cafe, so Raven drifted down toward the ground, landed on her feet, and opened her eyes she walked over to Garfield who was currently in a sudden death match with Cyborg,Tempest was sulking at the end of the couch after being defeated by Garfield six times,Raven seeing how preoccupied he was decided to interrupt, "Garfield."

Garfield jumped in shock from hearing his wifes' voice that he pushed a button that caused his character a sword weilding humanoid dragon to unleash a powerful blast of flames from its sword that demolished Cyborgs character a android that weilded a two barrel sawed off shotgun.

When the unexpected move happened and Garfield name flashed on the screen as the winner Garfield let out a joyus scream that shocked half of the Titans from the volume of it.

Upon hearing the scream Nightwing came into the living area livid.

" Will you please keep down the noise I am trying to read my paper."

Garfield sat back on the couch and let a simple 'sorry' slip out, Nightwing huffed in derision and returned to the kitchen, Raven sat on the couch on the right side of Garfield which put her in the middle of a beaming Garfield and a sulking Cyborg who was mumbling something along the lines of ' It's not possible'.

Garfield put his arm around Raven's neck, " So Rae what do you got planned today?" asked Garfield who turned toward his wife, Raven turned toward him and said, " I was thinking of going to Anna Belle for a drink and some food you want to come with?" Garfield looked around the room seeing, Jinx, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Mas y Menos were all currently talking amongst themselves.

Cyborg still sat on the couch glaring at the game as if it had frozen on him while he was going to for a highscore, Aqualad was on the other side of the couch asleep, Nightwing still was in the kitchen, and Star and Micheal were nowhere to be seen which confused Garfield for a minuet.

Seeing nothing to do he looked at his wife and smiled brightly, " Yeah the fresh air will do me good."

Getting up from the couch Garfield grabbed Ravens by the arm and held her bridal style on their way to the sliding doors that exited the common room.

Starfire, Jinx, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos waved goodbye to them as they saw them exit, for which Raven and Garfield waved back as the doors hissed open and closed.

**In the city**

The city was alive with the hustle and bustle of people going this way and that way, whistling for cabs, waiting on buses, talking on cell phones, visting friends to enjoy the day with, and cars with the music blaring, and driving to and from work.

All in all just a normal day in Jump City.

Raven and Garfield, Raven on the right and Garfield on the left, walked along the crowded streets of Jump City hand in hand, not saying a word just enjoying this day before they left that evening.

They walked to a less populated section of the city where, the only sound heard was not the usual horn honk or car enginge, but the sound you heard here was the sound of slow jazz or reggae coming from shops that lined the streets of this part of Jump.

The cafe that Garfield and Raven were going to was nestled between a book store and video game and hobbies shop the cafe was white stone with what looked like black painted splattered on the walls. The cafe was on the right side of the street and the music escaping the deli was a mix of a reggaetone, jazz,blues, and soul.

The couple got to the deli's doors and Garfield opened and held the doors opened for Raven, Raven smiled at her husband and said, " Such a gentlemen."

Garfield smiled and when Raven walked in he followed behind her.

Once inside the cafe which was furnished in a late seventies style decor, that included polished oak wood tables and booths situated with any condiment you need like sugar,salt,pepper,ketchup,mustard, and cream for coffee.

The cafe also had hand crafted maple wood chairs and benches, and a polished twenty four by ten sequoia tree counter top with ten metal bar stools lined at the front of it.

Garfield and Raven entered the cafe which was now playing smooth jazz which brought a smile upon the young couples face, upon entering the establishment they sat at a booth close to the door the smell of coffee, tea, and incense wafted in the air and soothed the nerves of the two as they sat waiting for their waiter or waitress.

" I really enjoy this place." said Raven with a slight smile on her face as she stared at Garfield, Garfield who had a small smile on his face also replied, " Yeah this place is enjoyable especially since everything has went on."

Raven nodded her understanding soon a woman in her mid twenties cam to their table the woman stood six foot four with light brown hair, a rosy skin complexion, blue eyes and a very friendly smile, her name tag read " Hi my name is, Sara"

" Sara hi are you doing?" asked Raven Sara smiled as she responded, " Not bad Mrs. Logan so the usual?" asked Sara, both Garfield and Raven nodded and Sara wrote something in her notebook gave a smile and walked off to place the order.

" Sara seems extra peppy today doesn't she?" asked Garfield, Raven nodded her head and said, "Yes she is."

A three minuets later Sara returned with a tray that had two plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, one regular and one vegetarian and two mugs of herbal tea.

Sara placed the plates before their respective persons and placed the drinks in front of them two, before Sara walked off to tend her other customers Garfield stopped her, " Sara?" Garfield started and Sara nodded her head for him to continue.

" Why do you seem extra happy today." Raven gave him a apalled look not believing he actually asked her a question like that, Raven was just about to rip him a new one when the sound of Sara's girlish giggles caused her to stop what she intended to do and stare at their waitress dumbfounded.

" Wow you are the first one to ask me that, well I met someone today."

Garfield and Raven smiled a bright smile and told her,

"Congratulations thats great."

" Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Logan." Sara smiled and she left their tables, Raven and Garfield stared and eachother and smiled remembering when they first got together, they ate their food, drunk their teas, paid the bill and left a nice tip and left the Anna Belle Cafe and unto the streets of Jump City on their way back to the tower.

**Giza, Eygpt**

The door to Aos lab opened up and Jason, Kai, and Kari, Jason dragged a female in with a black bag over her head inside Kai and Jason holding her arms and Kari holding her legs.

Her arms binded behind her back and her legs binded together at her ankles with black leather, Aos looks over at the three with his left eyebrow raised in confusion at the sight.

The three siblings dropped the female on the ground unceremoniously.

Once the female hit the ground a muffled groan of pain escaped from the bag as the siblings started streching trying to get rid of bad kinks.

Aos saw their appearance and asked, "What happened to yall."

The siblings all had scratches over their bodies, " She fought back." said Kai pointing at the female on the ground.

Looking at the tied up female Aos asked,

" How?"

" She can control the earth." said all three.

Aos then motioned them to leave and the siblings vanished,Aos stepped forward and removed the bag and angry ice blue eyes stared at him," Control the earth, what is your name."

" Terra." said the female.

Aos smirked and took a syringe and stabbed it at the side of her neck and injected the glowing red liquid that was inside of it.

When all the substance was gone Terra started to convulse wildly on the ground and she let out a scream of pain, and red light exited out of her mouth that covered the entire labatory.

" Yes, Yes" said Aos as he laughed maniacally as the red light vanished slowly.

**Jump City**

Everyone in the Tower were on the beach their ships running and waiting.

Nightwing walked out to the bay followed by the others and Star and Micheal levitated above their heads, Nightwing stood in front of the T-ship and cleared his throat the red horizon casting a shadow among them as Nightwing jumped upon the ships glass dome " Okay team we are on are way to Gotham to find this third clue and bring Mark home safe and sound."

Everyone nodded eager to get this mission under way.

"Now Raven and Changeling I want you two to do the honors."

Taken a aback the two Titans started to walk in front of the T-ship as a the water from the harbor splashed onto the bay. Once in front of the transport vessle Raven and Garfield turned around and cleared their throats.

" TITANS GO!"

With that said the Titans and Titans East go into their ships and soared off into the horizon followed by Star and Micheal who were flying behind them.

The tower stood abandoned as the heroes flew off toward Gotham city, the only sound heard as the enginges of the ships got further away was the swaying and splashing of the harbor hitting the bay.

**Well there you have it chapter thriteen if you enjoy go ahead and click that review button and leave a review for me your feed back is important.**

**The next chapter is Chapter 14**

**RXR**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	15. Welcome to Gotham

**Hello Here it is chapter fourteen of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer : I Shac89 does not I repeat does not own any Teen Titans, DC comics or any of its affliations; I also don't own any popular items mentioned in this story. I do however own the plot and the OCs mentioned in this story, so with that done and out of the way, I bring you chapter fourteen enjoy.**

Chapter 14 : Welcome to Gotham

The travel to Gotham was filled with a comfortable silence as the two ships and The two aliens soared high above the heads of the people on the ground, after they left they made a call to Kid Flash, Panthera, Argent, and Jericho to watch over Jump City in their depature, the honary Titans were more than glad to accept.

Now soaring over fields of green grass, hay bales, and live stock ranging from cows, pigs, and chicken all caressly running around the fields.

In the sky Nightwing sat in the lead cockpit of the T-ship thinking to himself, ' I can't believe I am going back to Gotham after all these years.' he let out a audible sigh as the transport vehicles and aliens soared throughout the evening sky as the sun setteled into the routine of setting to make way for the night sky.

When night befelled the stars shined brightly, in on the dark canvas of sky, and along with the full moon gave the world a eeire glow of white. The heroes have been flying for so long they put the ships in auto-pilot to catch some shut eye, even Micheal and Star laid across the wings of the two ships, Micheal on the T-ship's wings and Star on the Titans East wings snoring lightly as the vessels continued its trek across the night sky.

**Giza, Eygpt**

Inside the secret Lab Aos stood in the middle of the room looking at the many vial he has made and he let out a smile sigh.

' I haven't been out on a killing spree in a long time trying to obtain power is a very boring.' thought Aos, just then Kai entered the lab, Aos had his back to her.

" Yes Kai."

Kai bowed and said, " Master Aos a few of the workers spotted three people coming toward the dig site with weapons I believe you have a resistence collaition."

A smile appeared on Aos's face as he unseathed his machete with his right hand and turned to face the bowing girl, " Rise." Kai rose and stared at Aos's eyes that her glowing deep red, he held his machete tight in his right hand, he stared at Kai and his small smile grew maniacal and he said, " Continue watching the workers I'll handle this intrusion myself."

Aos walked out of the lab and saw the Heterochormia Iridium gaurd he smiled at the gaurd and said," Mark protect my lab?" Mark simply nodded and Aos vanished.

Outside of Aos's digging site five people ranging from men and women ranging in ages of twenty,twenty-one, and nineteen, all were of egyptians descent and all had a sort of wepon in their hand.

The twenty-one was woman, her height was five foot three,she had a pettite frame, she wore a white tank top that hugged her C cup bust, and she also had on a red pair of sweat pants with some brown sandals, her hair was cut short and spiked.

Her skin tone was a deep carmel complexion which she got from the Egyptian sun as did the others, her iris were a deep hazel that changed to a deep brown when the sun light hit her eyes just right.

In her left hand she held a pitch fork which was firmly grapsed in her hand, standing on her right side was a twenty year old male that stood at least six foot three he had a medium muscle tone border line bulk but still lean.

He was bald with little beads of sweat on top of his head, he wore a red wife beater, with a pair of green gym trunks and a pair of white tennis shoes with a pair of white ankle socks.

His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that held all of his fear he was feeling about going to face the person who enslaved half of his village, In his hands he held a Carbon steel bladed machete with a black grip that was gripped tight in his left hand he gripped the weapon so tightly that his knuckles became light of its complexion.

On his right sitting down in the hot dessert sand with a pair of black tinted shades was nineteen year old woman dressed in a pair of camoflauge pants and a matching t-shirt, she also had on a pair of black combat boots.

The woman stood up and dusted sand off of her camo clad rear and she shifted slightly from foot to foot anxious to get this thing started.

The woman bent down and she cuffed the legs of her pants and tucked the cuffs in her shoe, when she rose back up she stretched and let out a little tired moan.

The woman stood five foot six, she had a frame of a woman who kept her self in shape, not overly skinny, but still had a little muscle tone.

On her waist was a belt with a gun holister on it and inside the holister that was situated on her left side was a fort five magnum pistol.

The twenty-year old man let out a bored sigh and turned toward the twenty year old, " How long do we have to be, Jessica."

The woman who name was Jessica stared at the man with a look of utter dissapointment, " You sound scared James, is the big bad James scared of the man in black."

"I'm not scared I'm just being cautioius, beside you're the one like a leaf on a dying tree, maybe you're the one that is scared."

Upon hearing that statement Jessica walked in front of the nineteen year old and got in to James face.

" Take it back, " said Jessica the murderous intent not leaving her face, with a look of defiance, James smiled back in her face and shook his head no.

Jessica reared her fist back attmepting to strike James when a sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention, they looked all around but didn't see any one, and the two continued the fight with the nineteen year old in the middle getting agitated by the minuet.

Levatating above them Aos unseathed his machete from a black leather seath with his right hand.

With a maniacal smile and a soft chuckle Aos vanished, Aos appeared behind the nineteen year old which caused the other two to fall deathly quiet both gripping their weapons tightly.

The nineteen year raised her right brow in confusion at her comrades actions and looked behind her.

Once she turned around Aos waved innocently and with his machete still grasped firmly in his right hand, " Hi, I am Aos." said Aos his voice having a tone of deep joy.

The woman quickly pulled out her gun her comrades frozen in fear, not being able to speak or move, upon seeing the man who brainwashed their village, but she wasn't quick enough to fire the gun because Aos thrusted his machete to her face and his strike was true as the blade went through the womans face blood sprayed out the other side where the machete went through spraying her friends in little droplets of blood.

Aos retracted the blade and the womans body fell limp on the ground James and Jessica finally able to move and speak noticed the blood on their clothes and their friend laying lifeless on the ground.

"Mikala!" they yelled and ran to her trying in vain to revive the girl Aos's smile gotten wider as he looked on at the scene a gleeful gleam in his red eyes.

" Now since that is over." said Aos getting into a stance, Jessica and James layed gently layed Mikala on the ground and stared at Aos with a look of pure hatred, pain, and rage, Aos simply smiled at the expressions.

" Who's next."

**Gotham, City**

Nightwing slowly awoke in a comfy bed his blue eyes slowly adjusting to the moon light that was slowly creeping into the room.

He looked around a room that seemed vaugely familar, the sheets he slept under were onyx black one thousand thread count sheets, the room was furnished with a mahagony wood bed with oak bed posts and head board, it also had a little iron desk that was situated under a window that had black curtains which were open to allow the full moons light to shine through the window glass pane and make shadows on the wall.

He looked around and noticed on the wall by the closet was a picture of him,Bruce, Alfred, and Barbra all smiling except for Bruce who just had a little smirk on his face in front of the mansion, Nightwing then relized he was back inside Wayne Manor.

'I must have fallen asleep before we landed.' thought Nightwing as he pulled the covers from his body and sat on the side of the bed with only a pair of sweat pants on his torso and back covered in scars from his many battles, with many villians , wondering who could've undressed him he got up from the bed and stretched his bed ridden muscles working out any kicks.

Nightwing then stared throwing some kicks and punches to get the blood flowing into his muscles, after the little warm up Nightwing walked to his wardrobe and opened the door,upon him opening the door the room melted into a different location, this location was inside a giant empty factory the only thing left in the industrial room was a chair that had a person sitting in the chair with a bag over their heads , " Where am I?" asked Nightwing aloud.

Suddenly a distored voice said, " You are at the place where your decision to leave Gotham was finally made." Nightwing looked around the factory with confusion on his face.

He was in the middle room, Nightwing looked up and saw a glass roof, behind him were two big red metal double doors.

When he saw the doors his eyes widen in shock as the realization of where he was at sunk in,

" No why here?" asked him his voice cracking a little, the voice responded, " Because you carry this burden with you now and you need to let go and forgive yourself."

" But I can't." said Nightwing

**Flashback**

**Seven Years Ago**

_In the factory the doors were thrown opened, as a gust of wind blew in and a man dressed in a black suit limped in, in his left hand was a pistol, made with black steel, in the very middle of the factory was a person tied to a chair by rope with a black bag over their heads._

_He ran toward the person and placed the cold steel barrel of the gun to the back of the persons head the person started to sniffle._

_" Why are you doing this."said the person in a feminine voice that was dressed in a feminine version of the bat suit._

_There was a rumble of thunder and a flash of lighting that illuminated the factory causing the mans face to be shown as one half was normal while the other was distorted from a massive burn, this man name was Two Face_

_"Because with you out of the way I can go after the Bat and his little sidekick." He walked in front of the girl and took the bag off the woman's head flowing shoulder length hair fell from the bag and framed her face, the woman is Barbra Gordon A.K.A Batgirl who had a look of defiance in her deep blue eyes behind her mask._

_Just then a second man ran into the building breathing heavily his face painted white and a smile on his face he walked over toward Two Face and said, " I can't believe you left me their with the Dynamic Dou, Two Face."_

_Two Face simply smirked at his partner who was on the left side of Barbra while he was on the right, " Joker it was the only way to insure that Bat Freak and The Boy Blunder will find this place to save their precious Batgirl."_

_With that said a crash was heard above their heads as two Batman and Robin came through the glass roof and landed in front of the two criminals in a fighting stance._

_"Let Batgirl go!" yelled Robin ready to take down the two for abducting his friend._

_" Robin Batman right on time I was thinking this was gonna be no fun at all." said Two Face as Joker laughed at glee as Two Face pressed the barrel of the gun harder into Barbra's temple._

_" Yeah Batsy and Boy Blunder stand down and let us go on our way or little Batgirl will never live to see tommorrow, make your decision or Two Face here will make it for you."_

_Two Face pulled out a shiny quater and placed it in his right hand and flipped the coin._

_" Heads she lives Tails she dies." said Two Face as he caught the coin and slammed it on the back of his left hand, a little smirk appeared on his face._

_" It seems fate was on our side this evening." said Two Face as he fired two shot at point blank range into Barbra's skull blood seeped out the bullet wound and Joker laughed at the sight in maniacal glee._

_Batman and Robin stared at the sight both feeling a pool of rage explode with in them, Batman for breaking a death bed promise to James Gordon to protect his daughter and Robin for not telling her he loved her ._

_Batman and Robin both charged at the villians but a flash of light prevented them from one of Jokers light bombs halted their assault as the light blinded them for a minuet. _

_When the light cleared Two Face and Joker were gone leaving Barbra Gordon strapped to a chair dead._

_Robin and Batman walked toward Barbra after a minuet Robin let out a scream of rage._

**FlashBack End**

" When you get back to Gotham you must make ammends about that day for yourself and to let Barbra rest in peace."said the voice, Nightwing nodded and he woke up with a start still in the T-ship when he looked out of the dome he spotted Wayne Manor, he pressed a botton inside his pod to open radio contact with the others and said, " Guys we're here, welcome to Gotham City."

He closed the contact and leaned back in his chair.

' Home sweet Home.' said Nightwing as the two ships, Star and Micheal made their way to Gotham.

**Giza, Egypt**

Jessica ran at Aos left side and thrusted her pitch fork at Aos's side.

Aos turned his head at Jessica and his eyes flashed red and Jessica was lifted in the sky, James stared at the sight as his friend was engulfed in black flames screaming in pain, Aos let her fall to the ground where upon impact turned the sand into glass and scattering her into tiny burning pieces.

Aos lets out a little chuckle and said, " Now that was fun."

Aos then quickly looked up as a machete was coming toward him in Aos exacuted a back bend and with his left hand he grabbed the blade by the hilt before it passed over him completely.

Aos stood up and stared at James with a sick sadistic smile which made James shiver in fear.

Aos looked over the new machete as his was firmly grasped in his right hand.

" Oh thank you for this new blade but it is really not my style." said Aos as he threw it back at James, James ran as fast as he could but the machete went through his sternum setting him on fire.

Aos stared on as James body slowly fell to the ground black flames roaring with ferocity.

Aos looked at the site of beheaded and burning corpse and lets out a sigh of releif, " I still got it." said Aos as he vanished from the site leaving the bodies to rot.

**End of Chapter 14 tell me what you think about it your feedback is very important.**

**RXR**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	16. Kari's Mission

**Hello fellow writers and readers It is I Shac89 bringing chapter 15 of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer : I own no DC comics character, popular items or merchandise in this story, I do however own the OC's mentioned, plot, and time into writing this story.**

**Now that my legal abligation has been fulfilled on with the story.**

Chapter 15 : Kari's Mission

**Gotham City**

Getting close to Wayne Manor the sun rising slowly in the west, Nightwing's anxiety rose to the piont where he started to sweat a little, Micheal and Star started to inch foward by the ships windows.

Nightwing opened up the communications again and said, " Okay team there is a clearing behind the mansion where we can land the ships."

The Titans nodded their understanding along with Micheal and Star who started to drift down toward the mansion.

The Titans took the ships out of auto pilot and started their descent down toward the manors ground.

Getting closer to the ground the transport vessel's thrusters caused the grass and trees to sway from the power of the wind the ships moved as they made their slow descent down to the ground.

Micheal and Star stood on the ground between two elderly Micheal stood on Star's left while a elderly man with thinning white hair, a tall lanky frame, and a black suit and dress pants,he had a pencil thin moustache and dark eyes,he was Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth.

On Star's left there stood a elderly man with a slight muscle build he had also thinning white hair and a cane in his left hand to hold himself up, he wore a black sweater and black sweat pants with a pair of black loafers, he was staring at the ships land on the grounds, he was Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman.

The vesseles landed and the domes of the ships opened up, ladders came from their ships and one by one the Titans climbed down the ladders.

The Last person down was Nightwing who stood in front of the others and a little smirk appeared on his face at his old friends and mentors.

Just then Bruce ran quickly at Nightwing with his cane grasp in his left hand at his left side,he swung his cane to Nightwing's ribs on his right side.

Nightwing grabbed the cane and snapped his left leg into Bruce's stomach, which sunt Bruce falling on the ground still with his cane still in his hand.

Nightwing got into a fighting stance while the other Titans stood over by Alfred, Star, and Micheal.

Nightwing smirked a little " You're getting slow Bruce."

Bruce kipped back up and got into a fighting stance and chuckled slightly, " Richard I got one left."

Nightwing then ran at Bruce as Bruce ran at him they both were going for a right hook and with their left hand grabbed eachothers right which put them in a stalemate.

Bruce tried to trip Nightwings legs out from under him but Nightwing countered that move with double knees to his former mentors gut, which caused Bruce to loosen his grip on Nightwing's right hand and allow Nightwing to drag Bruce to the ground, locked his left in a leg scissors, wrapped both of his hands around Bruce's head and pulls back sucessfully locking in the cross face.

Pain appeared on Bruce's face as Nightwing tightened the submission hold trying to have Bruce tap out, Bruce using his size and strentgth to his advantage picks Nightwing up and slams him on the ground with a one arm power bomb causing him to releash the hold and allow Bruce to place his left foot on Nightwing chest not allowing him to get up.

Bruce looks down at Nightwing with a blank look and helps him up, once back on his feet Nightwing dusts his costume off and glares at Bruce for a few seconds then he allowed a smile to come to his face.

" I almost had you."

Bruce smirked at his former apprentice, " Yeah but almost doesn't cut it."

Alfred walked over to the two and had a look of derision, " Master Dick Master Bruce you two always have to have a training session when you meet up don't you."

The former Dynamic Dou nodded and said simutaneously " Yeah, pretty much."

Alfred let out a sigh of irritation and said to everybody, " Why don't we go inside the manor and discuss why you all are here."

With that said Alfred walked toward the mansion followed by Bruce, Nightwing, the Titans, Star, and Micheal.

**Giza,Eygpt**

After the death of the three people Aos came back to his lab with a smile on his face finally feeling alive after taking a life.

He entered the lab and sitting on the surgical bed was Kari who was waiting on him.

" Master Aos."

Aos turned around and stared at Kari his smile still on his face, " Yes Kari." said Aos who was walking to the right side of the bed where his surgical tools lay.

Once at the table Kari said, " I wan't a mission master." Aos with out turning around stared at Kari through his periphial who was currently staring at the floor.

" Well there is on mission you can do, it turns out the red head girl your brother brought to me had a partner named Bane, He is in Gotham He often frequents this restaurant and bar called the iceburg lounge. I need you to invoke anger into him and give him this."

Aos reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny glowing blue ball and Kari grabbed it and stared to examine it.

" What is it? " asked Kari with confusion, " That is a device I created that raises the power of the one whom holds it, but it only lasts for one hour I need you to give this to him once you've angered him and point him toward the Titans."

Kari got off the bed and nodded her head,"Well how do you activate it?" asked Kari " He must shallow it."

Kari nodded and said " I understand Master."

With that Kari vanished, Aos looked around his lab and breathed a sigh of irritation, " I'm bored again."

**Gotham City **

**Wayne Manor**

Inside the manor's sitting room it was furnished with a plush seven person couch made with with fine Carithian deep brown leather. In front of the couch was a emaculate coffee table with it's base made of mahogony wood with different designs on the four legs and the top was made of a very shiny glass that had a tea cups and a tea kettle with smoke slowly wisping out of it on a platnium tray.

On the left side of the couch was a black recliner chair made with the same material of the couch it also had a blue stitching of a dragon on the back of it.

On the other side of the coffe table was a oak wood chair that had a plush silk pillow on the seat.

All the furnisher was placed on top of a beautiful rug that had a life like stitching of Mount Fuji on it.

The surrounding area was furnished with pictures of past and present residents of Wayne Manor such as Richard, Barbra,Jason,Tim, Bruce, and Alfred, a suit of armor was placed by a old grandfather clock and a fire place was on the other side of the room.

A door that was facing the chair opened and the Titans, Bruce, Alfred, Star, and Micheal walked in the Titans who haven't yet been in the Manor, with the exception of Nightwing who lived there most of his childhood stared in awe at the sheer emaculince of the room.

Alfred motined everyone to sit down, Starfire, Garfield, Raven,Cyborg,Nightwing, and Mas y Menos sat on the couch in that order with Starfire at on the left arm rest and Menos on the right.

Starfire, Cyborg,and Garfield let out a sigh of relief as they sat on the couch the softness of the material washing away the crampness in their joints.

Aqualad sat on the floor on the right side of the coffee table.

Jinx sat on the chair by the couch, Bumblebee sat on the floor in front of the couch with her legs under the table, and Star and Micheal stood behind the couch.

Speedy sat in the chair in front of the coffee table once he did Nightwing cringed slightly, Bruce walked in and saw Speedy in his chair and knocked his cane on top of Speedy's head.

Speedy turned around and looked at Bruce glaring, Bruce simply said with his cane in the air ready for a another strike, " My chair."

Speedy dullily sat on the floor on the left side of the coffee table.

Bruce set his cane down on the floor by his feet and slowly sat in the chair, Alfred came by the table and poured the tea and offered to everyone, everyone agreed except Star who sincerly said no thanks.

After the tea had been served Alfred stood by Bruce with the tray under his arm, Bruce cleared his throat and said, " Anyone mind explaining what's going on."

**Gotham City**

**IceBurg Lounge**

The Iceburg lounge was a buzz with life as many criminals were having a soiree and just chatting.

Many females were in the pool swimming around the iceburg sculpture of the penguin in a heroic stance with Batman's suit high above his head in his right hand and a broad sword in his left.

The door opened and Kari walked in wearing a red back out dress with a slit going up the right side of the cloth mid thigh, she had on two inch stiletto heels and her handless hand now had a blue glove on it, on her left arm was a black leather purse.

The dress had a v-neck stlye that showed off the cleavege of her c cup bust, the dress also made her hips sway in a way that made every man in the bar look at her walk by toward the bar where Bane who hasn't aged a day due to his constant training sat drinking shots.

Kari slowly made her way to the bar, just then a man who was six foot three and muscular who was standing by the pool hitting on woman and wearing a leisure suit stopped her mid stride by grabbing her left arm as his two buddies who were also wearing leisure suits came around to him he turned her around to face him and he said, " Hey baby wanna have some fun with us." Kari looked at the man and his cronies with her red eyes and said " No, I don't deal with weaklings." she with her left hand she calmly took his right hand from her arm and made her away back to the bar.

The man stared at Kari as she walked off and said, " No one says no to Johnny Bones."

He then snapped his fingers and he and his cronies exited the bar.

Finally at the bar Bane was asking the bartender for another shot when he saw Kari sit next to him on his right,she placed her purse on the bar and ask the bartender for what he was drinking.

Bane stared at Kari through his periphial and raked his eyes down her body appreciately , Kari who was turned at the bar saw this and smirked a little she turned toward Bane and extended her hand to him, " Hi my name is Kari." Bane turned toward her and took her hand in his and they shook, " My name is Bane." They turned back to the bar and enjoyed their drinks.

After about a minuet Kari spoke again, " You know I can't help but notice that you look pretty down."

Bane shrugged and said, " It's a long story."

Kari turned toward him and rubbed his black hair and placed her good hand on his shoulder, " I got time."

Bane sighed and said, " I'm looking for someone but it seems that they've vanished."

Kari smirked a little that Bane didn't catch it, " What was her name." Kari said with empathy, Bane looked turned his head at her and said, "Ivy."

' Great this might be easier than I thought.' thought Kari, Kari then said, " Well me and Ivy were friends back in Jump City."

" She's in Jump City." said Bane with enthusiam in his voice, Kari shook her head and Bane looked at her confused and said, " Well where is she you said she was in Jump."

Kari nodded her head, " She was in Jump but shes... Bane Ivy is dead." said Kari.

Bane's blue iris opened wide with surprise and they shimmered with unshed tears, "How?"

' Too easy,' thought Kari as she started to tear up, " Well we were walking along when one of the Titans were in a battle with a villian and Nightwing threw a bird rang but the villian dodged and it came toward Ivy, I was to slow to stop it as it peirced her neck. Then later in the hospital she told me to find you and give you this to avenge her death."

Kari reached into her purse and extracted the ball Bane took it from her with shaking hands and stared at it and without looking at her asked,

" What is it?"

"Shallow it you'll see."

" What does it do?" Bane asked and looked at the place where Kari sat but she was gone, shrugging off the weird encounter Bane stared at the ball, ' Don't you worry Ivy I will get revenge for you.' he placed the ball in his pocket downed his last shot and walked out of the Iceburg Lounge.

**Gotham City**

**Crime Alley**

Walking along Crime Alley still in her dress and heels Kari was enjoying the random screams coming from the buildings, muggings on the street, carjackings, or killings.

Kari took a deep breath, ' This is my type of town, destruction everywhere you turn, Master Aos will have fun with this place."

Kari turned down a dark alley that smelled of week old garbage from the dumpster and piss, getting ready to take flight when a noise of a bottle clattering on the ground caused her to turn around and see the guys from the club standing at the entrance.

" So sweet heart we meet again." said Johnny Bones as his cronies laughed in the background, Kari let out a sigh of irritation and said, " You guys again."

Johnny walked slowly to Kari who hadn't budged an inch, once he was closed enough Johnny grabbed her by the neck and slammed her on the wall, his buddies moved toward them as Johnny began to smell Kari's neck.

" You turned me down, now me and my buddies here are gonna have a little fun." said Johnny as he looked in Kari's eyes.

He began to pull down his pants and underwear along with his buddies, Kari's eyes then glowed deep crinsom upon seeing this Johnny let Kari go and he and his cronies started to run, Kari vanished and appeared in front of them stopping them in their tracks, Kari had a sadistic smile on her face as she said, " Don't leave, I want to play."

Kari then dived at Johnny and his friends who let out a blood curdling scream of pain that fell on deaf ears on Crime Alley.

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

" And that is why we are here Bruce," said Nightwing, Bruce who started processing the information got up from his chair and said,

" Well alright, you can all sleep here and get ready to search for the clue tommorrow." said Bruce as he exited the room, followed by the Titans, Star, and Micheal, Robin and Alfred stayed in the room.

As Alfred started to clean he noticed Nightwing looking at the picture of Barbra Gordon, getting back to polishing the glass of the coffee table Alfred said, " You miss her don't Master Dick."

Nightwing nodded and said, " I do good night Alfred." as he exited the room through the door behinds Bruce's chair, he faintly heard Alfred as he closed the door, " Goodnight, Master Dick."

**Well there it is chapter fifteen of A Twisted Mind, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**RXR**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	17. Fight or Die

**People of FanFiction, It is I Shac89 here again to bring to you the sixteenth chapter of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any DC comics characters, Locations, or Merchandise mentioned in this story. **

**I do however own the plot, Original Characters, the time it took writing this story, and the computer I am currently using to write the story.**

**So now sit back relax and enjoy another part of A Twisted Mind.**

Chapter 16 : Fight or Die

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

The next morning at five a.m Nightwing was the first to wake up in the room that mirrored his dream,Nightwing stretched his body the scars on his body making themselve known.

Nightwing threw his legs off the rightside of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of blue sweat pants and sat there rubbing the last rements of sleep from his eyes, once he did his ice blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, a look of revelation on his face.

' Deja Vu' thought Nightwing as he got off the bed,his feet landing onto the softest carpet made of sheeps wool and threw a couple of punches and kicks to get the kinks out of stiffened joints.

Nightwing looked at the closet and feeling a little adamant about opening the door thinking the same thing was going to happen to him like in his dreams, the leader of the Titans got up from the bed and walked to the closet.

Nightwing hesitantly placed his hand on the wardobes solid gold knob,turning the knob Nightwing slowly opened the door just a crack he peered into the crack and saw nothing but darkness.

Getting braver the leader opened the door all the way and inside the closet was a assortment of his Nightwing outfits which he unpacked and a couple of civillian outfits, letting out a sigh of relief Nightwing grabbed a pair of acid washed jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black converses and went toward the desk and opened the drawer under the table and pulled out a pair of white ankle socks.

Gathering his clothes he exited the room to the hall way to get to the bathroom.

The mansion at this time was quiet, Bruce having got to old to do much has appointed Tim Drake to keep the streets of Gotham safe, while Bruce stayed in the Batcave and kept a close eye on criminal activities, but every since the deaths of Two Face and Joker crime has really dwindled in Gotham, from lack of a person the criminals could look up to,his team were currently sleeping in peaceful slumber.

Walking down the hall Nightwing passed a lot of things pictures of Thomas and Marther Wayne, Alfred, himself when he was ten years old,and a lot of newspaper clippings of Batman.

Once at the bathroom which was down the hall from his room he opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him.

On the left wall by the door was a light switch Nightwing flipped the switch and the restroom hummed to the life as the lights came on.

Nightwing closed his eyes from the brightness of the flourescent lights, once his eyes adjusted he looked around the bathroom that had a porcelain sink with a platinum faucet, and sitting inside a cherry wood cabinet with various swirls carved on both sides and the front of the cabinet,above the sink was a mirror.

Nighwing looked into the mirror and sighed at his reflection's expression which was one of grief, he was going to do something today that he should've did seven years ago.

The cabinet's door was screwed in by the stainless steel hinges and had a stainless steel handle to match, Nightwing bended down and opened the cabinet's door, inside the cabinet were the pipes from the drain of the sink and the sinks water valve.

Also under the sink was a bottle of liquid soap, grabbing the soap he walked in front of a porcelain toliet, and a pile of four folded up towels on top of a rack that was located above the porcelain throne.

The towles were color coordinated ranging from blue (bottom), red ( middle), and brown ( top), without disturbing the other towels Nightwing grabbed the red one and proceeded to the bathtub that was on the far south wall, it also had a shower head and a glass guard to keep the water from getting on the porcelain tiles.

Stripping naked Nightwing placed his clean clothes and towel on the cushioned material of the toliet seat and his dirty clothes in a woven hamper that was behind him.

Nightwing turned on the water to an acceptable tempature and stepped inside, closed the shower door and stood under the running warm water.

The inside of the tub was a very modest size compared to the rest of the mansion, The tubs faucets were also made of platinum, the shower head was made of stainless steel and was adjustable, Nighwing adjusted the water pressure, causing the water to flow harder and just stood under the water.

Nightwing's hair clung to his face as the water continued to fall from the nozzle, Nightwing who placed the liquid soap on the soap dish that was located by the door of the shower picked it up and placed a quater size drop on to his hands and lathered his hair and body.

A few minuets later the shower turned off and Nightwing exited out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he closed the door and made his way to his room.

When he got two steps away from the bathroom he knocked in to somebody and fell on top of the person knocking the wind out of both of them when they fell on the ground.

Looking down his azure irisis were staring deep in to emerald eyes of Starfire, blushing madly but trying to supress it Nightwing jumped up quickly off the Tameranian princess and offered his hand to help her up.

Starfire took his hand a small blush gracing her delicate features because of the incident, she smiled shyly at Nightwing as he pulled her up to a standing position and said, " Thank you, Richard."

Nightwing nodded his head and said in resposne, " Don't mention it Kory." Nightwing made his way back to his room as Starfire went to the bathroom.

**Gotham City**

**Crime Alley **

The sun broke through the horizon casting a light on the destruction of Crime Alley broken windows of buildings,abandoned and destroyed cars, homeless people, and gang members walked the streets.

In the alley were Kari was at she layed down on the dirty trash littered ground in a pool of blood, Kari began to stir awake and she sat slowly holding her head she shook the remants of sleep away.

' What happened.' Kari said as she looked around and saw the blood and pieces of flesh laying around, she looked down by her feet and saw the severed head of johnny bones staring at her with a frozen expression of pain and agony.

" Oh yeah, that is what happened." Kari said with a smile and a chuckle, laying back down Kari kipped back up and stretched her body to get the kinks out of her muscles.

" Well time to go home.'' Kari said to know one and vanished.

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

Robin exited out the room wearing the clothes he picked out earlier, he placed ten dollars into his left pocket and turned down the hall walking past the bathroom that was emmiting a relaxing scent of rosemary, Nightwing sighed in content knowing that it was Starfires signiture scent he walked past the door with a smile.

Nightwing entered the room they were in yesterday, standing in the doorway he saw Alfred dusting the table with a feather duster. When Nightwing entered Alfred looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, Alfred placed the duster on the table, stood up to his full height, and smiled warmly at Nightwing.

"Good Morning Master Dick, why are you up so early?" asked Alfred who then picked the duster off the table and proceeded to dust the fire place, Nightwing smiled back and said,

" Decided to get a early start on the day...Alfred may I ask you something."

" Gotham Cemetery." Alfred said not turning around or wavering from his job at hand.

Taking aback by the abrut answer Nightwing started to stutter, " W...What are you saying all of the sudden."

Letting out a sigh Alfred placed his feather duster down on the fireplace's mantle and turned around and stared at the perplexed look on Nightwing's face, coal black unwavering eyes stared into blue nervous eyes.

" Well isn't obvious Master Dick you're going to vist Madam Barbra's grave."

Nightwing getting ready to retort the accusation put his head down in shame and nodded solemly.

" How did you know?"

" Well besides the fact that you are never without your suit on, you are up early which means you have been planning this and thought know one would know, also you have a ten dollar bill hanging out of your left pocket." Alfred pointed to Nightwings pants that did infact have a ten hanging from the pocket.

" So giving the evidence presented and the fact that you told me yesterday you missed her, I have come to the conclusion that you are going to her grave site to get some closure am I right."

Nightwing looked up as Alfred stood by the fireplace staring intently at the young hero before him, Nightwing sighed and nodded his head.

Alfred walked toward him and placed his right hand on Nightwing's shoulder and said, "Then go."

Nightwing looked up at Alfred who had a warm smile on his face, Nightwing nodded and exited the room, Alfred walked back over to the fireplace and began to dust again.

**Giza, Egypt**

Aos sat on the top of one of the pyramids looking out at the Egyptian night sky twinkling with lights, the full moon glowing an eeire orange as it illuminated the still working masses below on the desert floor.

Aos sat on the pyramids tip looking out at the never ending darkness.

" You're late." Aos said as Kari appeared floating in front of him, nodding her head Kari looked at Aos who was staring at her in irritation.

" Sorry Master, the mission was successful but ran into a minor problem on my way back."

Aos looked over Kari appearance and saw that she was covered head to toe in blood, Aos smiled a little and said, " Ok, go wash up and get back to your post."

Kari nodded and vanished from sight Aos let out a sigh and continued to stare at the sight of the workers below and the darkness above.

**Gotham City**

On the streets of Gotham everybody was in a hurry to get some place, but the cemetery had dead silence everywhere : no cars on the street driving by, no birds chirping to the morning sky, no people waking up and greeting the morning, it was just nothing but trees, tombstones, and a old abandoned two story house that sat in front of the graveyard.

The house was in shambles : the house's roof was caved in,there were chimneys on both the right and left sides of the house, but now there was pieces of the bricks missing some on the roof and some littered the ground of the house.

The house also had six windows one in the front of the house on the left side of a screen door that was hanging from the hinges, two windows were placed on both the right side and left side of the house on the bottom floor, and the last three were in the back of the house on the top floor.

Surrounding the house was a six foot six steel gate that seperated the cemetery from the city.

Nightwing walked up to the front of the gate were connected by to metal post were the words, ' Gotham Cemetery,' grabbing the gate with shaky hands, Nightwing opened the gate and proceeded on into the graveyard.

Holding a single red rose in his hands Nightwing walked slowly up and down three rows fifty tombstone each one saying something along the lines of '**Here Lies**'and '**Devoted**' , on the fourth row of grave markers he spotted the one he was searching for, the last one in the row, the leader of the Titans bent down in front of the tomb and smiled when he read the words carved into it, '**Barbra 'Babs' Gordon Daughter and a great Friend.'**

Kneeling down on one knee Nightwing placed the rose in front of the gravestone and ran his hand down the stone, letting out a sigh Nightwing's blue eyes brimming in ushed tears.

" Hey Babs it's me, sorry I haven't been by to visit you, I've been busy."Nightwing said as he continued to hold his tears back his voice started to crack, " You know seven years ago I was gonna tell you I loved you before this happened," he let out a small chuckle and continued, " Well it looks like life had other plans, you know I always blamed myself for what happened but coming here to visit I feel a little better."

Nightwing then leaned toward the stone and placed a small kiss on it he leaned back as tears fell from his eyes, " Bye Babs I miss you."

The sound of clapping caused Nightwing to turn around to see Bane standing behind him with a look of understanding, getting up quickly and wiping his face of tears Nightwing stood in his stance ready to fight.

" Bane, what are you doing here?"

" Richard Grayson, I should've realized you were Nightwing."

Nightwing stared at the villian with a shocked expression, Bane let out a chuckle and said

"I mean the similarities are uncanny, you both are the same height, same muscle tone, and same voice."

" So you figured it out that still doesn't answer my question why are you here."

Bane expression turned serious, " I already knew who Barbra Gordon was so, I was laying in wait for you to show up."

" Why?"

Bane then reached in to his left pocket and extracted the ball, Nightwing stared at the ball confused.

" Vengenace."

Bane said as he placed the ball in his mouth and swallowed it, after a few minutes Bane fell to the ground on his knees moaning and groaning in pain, his body was wrapped in wisps of black smoke, then he let out a powerful yell and a flash of black light exploded from his body, Nightwing and tombstone were blown away by the explosion as the house came crumbling down from the shockwave.

Nightwing hit the gate right arm first, with a thud and he fell slumped to the ground, getting up slowly he looked toward were Bane stood, but what he saw shocked him Bane stood looking the exact same way he did when he took the Venom serum except his eyes were now onyx black and he had a black aura raging wildly around him.

Bane let out a manical chuckle that escalated in to a manical laugh in a raspy voice Bane said,

" This... This power IS GREAT!"

**Gotham City **

**Wayne Manor**

On top of the roof of Wayne Manor's roof Micheal was meditating, when a giant power surge caused his eyes to snapped opened, 'Nightwing.' Thought Micheal as he vanished from the roof.

**Gotham City**

**Gotham Cemetery**

Nightwing slowly got up from the ground after hitting the gate his right arm felt a little sore, once on his feet Bane appeared in front of him and he was hit with a devastating uppercut sending the Titan leader fly in the air,hitting the ground front first a few feet were the house once stood.

Upon impact with the ground Nightwing let out a sound of pain and held his stomach and face which now had blood coming from it from the uppercut.

" Just think I was the man who broke the Bat now I will be called the man who killed the bird."

Bane then pointed his right arm to the ground with his hand not touching and a black ball of energy appeared in the pal of his hand.

Nightwing sat up and saw what Bane was doing trying to, Nightwing tried to move but his was not responding, ' Damn it, my body is to weak to move.' thought Nightwing as Bane placed his right arm pointed behind him.

" Say your prayers, Dark Sphere!"

Bane vanished and appeared in front of Nightwing with a sadistic glee in his eyes and smile, he thrusted his hand foward toward the prone form of Nightwing who simply closed his eyes awaiting the final blow.

When none came Nightwing opened his eyes and saw Micheal standing in front of him with Bane's right arm in his right hand, Micheal then threw the powered up villian to the left side where he landed in to the pile of rubble with a crash.

Micheal turned toward and kneeled in front of Nightwing, he handed Nightwing a pill, " Here take this you'll feel better."

Nightwing deciding to trust Micheal took the pill as soon as he did Bane exploded from the rubble with a look of pure murderous intent.

" I'm gonna to kill you all!" he shouted as he ran at Micheal who switched to a boxing stance, as soon as he was close Nightwing quickly kipped back up and nailed Bane with a powerful punch to his gut Bane fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain as soon as his he fell Micheal hit Bane with a thrust kick to the face sending him flying in the sky and falling to the ground with a thud back first, causing a tiny rumble.

Nightwing turned to Micheal with a perplexed looked, " What?" asked Micheal.

" What did you.." before Nightwing could ask Bane sat back up and stared at the two with pure hatred, he put his hands out and two black balls of energy appeared in both hands.

" YOU TWO WILL DIE, GENOCIDE SPHERE!" Bane ran at the two with his arms at his sides, just then Bane stopped a few feet and fell to the ground convulsing, the spheres disperesed as his skin started cracking with rays of black light escaping.

Letting out a scream of agony that echoed throughout the sky Bane's body exploded in a blinding black light, Nightwing and Micheal blocked their eyes from the light.

Once the light dispersed Micheal and Nightwing stared at the spot where Bane was and in his place was a piece of paper.

Nightwing and Micheal walked to the paper and Nightwing picked it up, the paper was folded with the words ' Clue 3.'

Nightwing turned toward Micheal who stood on his left side and said, " Lets go back"

Micheal nodded, grabbed Nightwings shoulders and they both vanished.

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Manor**

The Titans, Star, Micheal, Alfred, and Bruce all stood in the back yard of the mansion, Nightwing said his good byes.

" Bye Alfred and Bruce tell Tim I'm sorry we couldn't hang out."

The two men nodded and both gave Nightwing a hug, when they broke the hugs the Titans all boarded their ships and prepared for take off, giving one last wave to his family in Gotham the T-Ship, Titans East ship, Star and Micheal took off in to the setting sun.

Nightwing opened the communications and said, " Now I want everyone to be on gaurd what happened to me could very well happen to one of ya'll so be on gaurd."

Everyone said their agreements as they flew off.

Back at the Manor on the ground was the paper and on the paper was one word.

**'AZARATH'**

**Well here we are chapter sixteen in the bag remember RXR.**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	18. Crossing Into Another Dimension

**Hello Fanfiction writers it is I Shac89, Before I uphold my legal obligations I would like to thank a few people for their reviews, fist up is **

**Sar-HPfan1- Thank you for your review I really appreciated it**

**einstinette- Your review made my day**

**Dcfan100- Thanks for the review**

**NapoleonVI- Thanks for the comment on the villian.**

**And finally The Mighty One- Your reviews always challenge me to make better updates thanks man.**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own any DC characters, Locations or merchindise mentioned in this story. I do own any Original Characters mentioned in this story, the plot and time writing this story.**

**So now that I made sure I will not get sued I would like to introduce you to the latest chapter of A Twisted Mind Chapter seventeen.**

Chapter 17 : Crossing To Another Dimension

**Giza,Egypt**

The morning sun began to break through the horizon painting the sky in a beautiful orange glow.

Kai sat on top of the middle Great Pyramids, looking down on the workers who have been dilligently working for almost five weeks with no sleep or food.

Just then a dark cloaked figure appeared in front of her.

Kai looked at the figure her red eyes blazed in curiousty.

" Yes what is it."

" Master Aos wants to see you."

Kai nodded her head and stood up and stretched her body as a gust of wind blew past the two allowing the figures cloak and Kai's hair to sway around.

Taking a deep breath Kai stepped off the pyramid and made a four hundred and fifty five point five drop to the sandy ground below.

Spreading her wings Kai slowed her descent and landed softly on to the grounds surrounding the pyramid, tucking her wings back in to the slits in her back she walked to Aos's lab.

**Fourty Five miles outside of Gotham.**

The T-Ship and the ship of Titan East's flew high in the sky leaving Gotham city behind and on to their next destination.

The sun was high in the sky warming the ground below and the Titans in the ships. The two vessels were coming up to a small town, Garfield made a thought about taking a rest, the others were about to decline before the noon sun seemed to shine brighter heating up everyone inside the ships.

A couple of minutes later the ships made there descent to the ground at the outskirts of the small town that was nothing but grass.

The Titans exited the ships while Micheal and Star landed on the ground a few moments later.

Nightwing stood on top of the T-Ships tail wing and began to speak, " Okay team we're taking a little break, Cyborg cloak the ships."

" On it." Cyborg said before his chest plate opened and he pressed a blue button, when he did that the two ships vanished from sight and Nightwing jumped from the tail wing and landed by Star who was standing by the T-Ship.

Once everyone was together the Titans, Star,and Micheal walked to the city.

**Giza, Egypt**

**Aos's Lab**

Kai opened the door and entered the lab closing the door behind her she saw Aos sitting on one of the surgery beds staring at her.

Kai walked toward Aos when she was a couple feet in front of him she bowed on low with her eyes to the ground.

" Yes Master."

Aos got up from the bed and stood looking down on Kai, he begun to walk around her, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up.

Not screaming at all Kai continued to stare off into space, Aos then got close to her ear and whispered, " I have a job for you."

Kai simply nodded ignoring the tingly sensation his breath made when he whispered and nodded.

" What is your will."

**Small Town**

Getting close to the town there was a old wooden sign that had words painted on the words said, " **Welcome to the town of Newport, pop. 1,500**"

When they made it in to the town it seemed desserted the town seemed modest though, the town had one road that on either side of the road were two connecting road.

The road in the town had two buildings lining it on either side of the street, on the right side were from left to right : A small white building made with brick, with one four paned window that had dust, a red roof, and a statue of a young male child with blue overalls and a chocolate bar in his left hand. The sign in front of the building said candy store, The next building was a two story high building made with oak wood, the building was ten by ten with two big windows by a wooden door, and ten windows surrounding the building on each floor, there was a wooden sign in front of the building that read " The Newport Hotel".

On the other side of the street there was a modest nineteen seventys diner with a big neon sign that read " Newport Diner" it was made of steel with five concrete stairs going up to double metal doors and two giant windows inside the diner were a couple of people eating and enjoying the lunch specials.

Beside the Diner was a old auto repair shop, the front of it was littered in old car parts and tools, The Titans stopped at the end of the road and looked around the town.

Cyborg reached into his right arm compartment and extracted three holo rings and handed two to Garfield and Raven.

The empath and the changeling took the rings and placed them on their middle fingers next to their wedding bands which were made of pure gold.

Raven appearance changed that her hair was a deep onyx black and her usual gray skin tone changed to a stunning rosy pink, her eyes stayed the same deep amethyst they all ways are.

Cyborg and Garfield change to their normal forms before they were changed to who people know them now.

The Titans entered the town of Newport not knowing what awaited them inside the quaint town.

**A Unknown Dimension**

A black swirling vortex opened up on a red firey sky and Kai stepped out her wings keeping her a loft in the air.

Kai looked around this dimension with a look of pure enjoyment, trees were set ablaze with red, orange, blue, and white fire, the ground was cracked and scorched from the flames that ravaged the land.

TIny embers also covered the ground from long forgotten fires, ash cinders floated in the air as a warm breeze continuosly blew by warming her body as she continued to float in mid-air.

There was no sun or moon in this dimension only blood red clouds hung in the sky and the only light were from the many fires that seemed to be evident in this desolate plane.

" The silence here is so peaceful here." said Kai to know one in particular, " But it is no time to enjoy the scenery I have a job to do."

With that said Kai flew toward the north to begin her mission.

Flying for a few minutes Kai decided to land and to search the rest on foot.

Landing on the scorched crust it made a audible crinkling sound, then Kai heard voices around her.

" Do you see what I see Greed." said a deep voice that sounded a little breathy.

" Yes I do Gluttony." said a angelic like voice that would make any women swoon from the sound of it.

" What should we do brothers?" asked a deep raspy voice to the other two voices.

" I think we should introduce our selves Sloth." said Greed with a demonic chuckle.

Kai turned around and stood face to face with three men around twenty years old, there was a fat one that had on a pair of red shorts and a blue shirt that showed off his massive flabby frame, he stood at five foot three, he was bald, with pointy ears and four red eyes , he was Gluttony.

The one in the middle wore a black suit with a white under shirt, he was lanky standing at six feet, his hair was in a short fade,he also had pointy ears and four red eyes, he was James A.K.A Greed.

The last one was the tallest of them all standing at six foot four,he was also lanky and he wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and black tennis shoes, his hair was long and stringy that covered half of his face, He also had four red eyes and pointy ears like the others, his name was Jack A.K.A Sloth.

Kai's red eyes stared into the eyes of the ones standing in front of her as a little smirk appeared on her face.

" Well finding you was easier than expected." said Kai with a small chuckle,

" Who are you?" asked Sloth who was stiffiling a yawn as the other two were nodding their heads agreeing with their brothers question.

Kai simply smirked as a another fire erupted behind her," My name is Kai, I have a buisness proposition for you."

" What kind of buisness." asked the three Sons of Trigon together, Kai smirked at this and said,

" Come with me my Master has much to talk with you about."

With that Kai vanished followed by the three brothers.

**Newport Town**

The Titans first stop was the diner, Starfire opened the door and the Titans entered the diner, except for Star and Micheal who went on a sweep around the town, the Titans entered the diner, it's decor was a very modest with steel counter with a oak top that had the condiments on it.

In front the stool were thirteen stools, the diner had three booths that were currently occupied by families of four enjoying the delicous food that the diner served.

When the Titans entered the kids ran to them and started talking in unison, overwhelmed by the onslaught the Titans nervously tried to go to the counter to get something to eat.

Then the mothers of the children from the familes went to their children and started to drag them away from the heroes saying sorry as they did.

Getting to the counter a elderly caucasian women around fifty years old with horn rimmed glasses connectected to a chain, her name tag said "Hi my name is Gwen" came to the counter.

'' My I take your order." she asked win a soft voice, she wore a white floral blouse, and a floral skirt to match, and a pair of black heels.

The Titans placed their orders in the order they were sitting : Nightwing ordered the ham and eggs, with a mug of black coffee,and Cyborg ordered eggs,bacon,sausge, pancakes, and pork chops,and a glass of grape juice.

Raven ordered a mug herbal tea and a piece of wheat toast, while Garfield ordered some tofu bacon and a glass of orange juice, Starfire ordered a fruit platter of sliced apple and pineapple rings covered in yellow mustard,and a cup of mustard.

The waitress looked at the Tameranian princess with a confused look and ask, " Don't you mean chocolate and a kind of juice dear?"

The rest of the Titans shook their heads and said in unison, " No she means mustard." taken aback she continued to take orders

Jinx ordered hash browns with sausage and a glass of milk, Speedy ordered the same but instead of milk he ordered a glass of apple juice, Aqualad ordered a piece of toast and glass of water, bumblebee ordered five sausge links, eggs, and waffles and a glass of cranapple juice.

Mas Y Menos ordered in spanish a bowl of cereal that the waitress understood because Aqualad translated for her.

Once everyone had ordered Gwen left to place the orders, Raven looked around the diner at the families and she sighed Garfield heard her and placed his arm around her shoulder and said in a encouraging voice, " Don't worry Rae we will get him back."

Raven turned to stare at Garfield smirked and said, " Thanks."

Once the food got there the Titans ate in relative silence, after breakfast the Titans exited the diner and saw Star and Micheal sitting on top of the railing that lined the diners stairs waiting for them.

" Where to now guys?" asked Star who got up from the rail and stood in front of the Titans.

" Well now we rest lets go to the hotel." said Nightwing everyone nodded and left for the hotel room.

Everyone walked to the hotel but Nightwing stopped Micheal and told everyone they'll catch up, standing in front of the entrance of the diner the former boy wonder stared at the unknown alien.

" Yes Nightwing?''

" I would like to say thank you, for you know saving me."

Micheal simply shrugged and said, " My master is your friend so hence forth you are my friend to, I would like to apologize for my attidude when we met."

Nightwing waved it off and said, " Don't worry we were both acting like total jerks, lets say we wipe the slate clean start fresh."

Nightwing extended his left hand to Micheal, Micheal stared at his hand and back to Nightwing's face his eyes smiled and he took the extended hand and they shook, Micheal then said, " I would like that."

**Giza, Egypt**

Aos stood on the ground a couple of feet in front of the pyramid in the midst of the workers and looked at the morning sun a lone bird flew high in the sky and passed his vision.

Just then a black portal opened in front of Aos who slowly lowered his head and stared at the vortex, Kai exited the portal and bowed,

" Master Aos, mission completed."

Once she said that Gluttony, Greed, and Sloth exited the portal and looked around the place they then layed all their eyes on Aos.

As the portal closed Kai stood up and Aos motioned her to leave, Kai vanished, then Aos started to walk toward the three brothers.

"Welcome."

Aos started to walk toward the pyramid followed by the three Sons of Trigon, a couple of minutes later Greed asked, " How do you know us."

Without turning around and continuing his walking Aos said, " Before I attack a person I learn everything about them."

" So is this all a trap?" asked Gluttony, Aos began to chuckle and continued walking once he got to the entrance to his lab he turned and stared at the three.

" This is no trap for you, only for some one you know."

" Who?" they all asked together  
" Your sister Raven."

Aos then opened the door and walked in while the three brothers upon hearing their half sisters name stood stock still for a few then followed Aos down.

**Inside Aos's Lab**

Aos offered the brothers three metal folding chairs and they sat down in front of one of the surgical beds, with Gluttony on the right, Sloth in the middle and Greed on the left , Aos sat on the bed they were facing.

" Now I know you all have a lot of question like how I know who you are so I will tell you. When I was locked up in Sty one of the inmates there studied about Trigon the Terrible and I learned everything about you from this person."

" What is Sty?" asked Sloth who was slumped into his chair, "It was a prison planet I did a stint in."

" But why have you sent for us." asked Greed who got interested to hear that this man was in prision, while they were sent to rot in a desolate dimension.

" Because your powers are great." looking at the three Aos realized an important detail, " Hey aren't there six of you."

Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth smiled a sadistic smile that Aos found quite comforting.

" Those three." said Greed

"We." said Sloth

" Assimilated them into our bodies, I got Wrath, Greed got Lust, and Sloth got Envy." finished Gluttony as all three of them chuckled darkly.

Aos stood from the bed and reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out three glowing orange balls and tossed them to the three.

They caught them and stared at the balls and Aos in confusion, "If you swallow those balls, they will make you even more powerful to crush your sister and her friends."

" How?" asked all three brothers, Aos smirked at them and said, " By fusing you three together."

The Sons of Trigon each stared at the balls and at the same time placed the balls in their mouths and swallowed.

Staring at Aos they didn't fell any different they were going to say so but then a massive surge of energy exploded from their bodies causing the brothers to fall from their chairs to their knees. black and orange light, the screams of the brothers was music to the ex convicts ears, as a black and orange light covered the entire lab.

When the light died down a figure with Gluttony's body, Greeds face and Sloths long stringy hair, with a all black suit on was standing in the room, it had tweleve red glowing eyes and steam and drool escaped it's mouth.

" This is incredible." said the figure in a combination of Gluttony's,Greed's, and Sloth's voice.

Aos started to clap his hands as he sat back on the bed, the figure stared at Aos with a sadistic smile on it's face.

" How do you feel."

" I Feel great no one can stop us."

" If you feel that way go to Azarath, cause some chaos and wait for your prey."

The figure nodded and vanished from sight Aos then took a cigarette pack from his pocket and got out a cigarette he lit it with his power and took a drag from it.

Aos blew the smoke out and said, " This is going to be entertaining." he then chuckled lightly then it grew to a full blown laugh as he contiued to take a drag from his cigarette.

**Finished Chapter seventeen hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Remember RXR**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	19. Crossing Into Another Dimension pt 2

**Hey Shac89 here to bring you another installment of A Twisted Mind.**

**Many thanks to NapoleonVI and The Mighty Guys thanks alot guys your reviews really help me to continue**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any DC characters, Merchandise, or Locations. I do however own any OCs,the plot, and time it took to write this story.**

**Now that I got that out of the way here is chapter 18 of A Twisted Mind.**

Chapter 18: Crossing into another dimension 2

**Newport Town**

**Newport Hotel**

Having ate at the diner, the Titans became really tired the noon sun having past now the afternoon sun glowed a briliantly on Newport.

The Titans made it to the Hotel and walked through the door into the lobby.

The lobby of the Newport Hotel was furnished with a homely feeling to it ; the lobby had a leather three person couch that sat facing the lobby door, two hand crafted oak wood chairs with floral cushions were placed on either side of the sofa facing each other, while a hand crafted maple wood coffee table was placed in the middle of the fray, the table was littered with opened and un opened magazines some of the reading material ripped by the pages.

All the furnisher was placed on a woven multi-colored rug, As the Titans walked in to the hotel's lobby they were expecting to be bombarded or harrassed by fans, but similar to when they entered town not even a single sound of surprise to see the heros was made.

Mainly because like the town the hotel seemed desserted, looking around the lobby many things could be seen.

On a wall behind the couch was a giant picture frame with a painted potrait of a man in a blue eighteenth century navy uniform on holding his head high looking into a light that made his profile seemed dignified.

Under the potrait on the frame was a plaque that read, " Thomas Newport, Founder of our town."

The heroes also saw a cherry wood desk that had many different lines carved in to it. The a touch dial phone and a silver service bell, and behind the desk was a wall shelf with ten rows of copper iron metal blend keys.

" I'll go check us in." said Garfield walking toward the desk,while the rest went over to the sitting area.

Garfield rung the service bell the resounding ting was high pitched which made the changeling cringe a little from the sound, Garfield turned around and saw that his friends were all lounged around, Starfire sat on the middle couch cushion with her hands in her lap softly whistling a jovial tune, while her emerald eyes shifting between the two people sitting beside her.

Sitting on her right was Star who had his left leg over his right knee, his arms sat on his leg with his chin resting in the palms of his hand, Star was looking at the lobby doors, bobbing his head to Starfires tone.

Nightwing sat on the left side of Starfire a little unnoticable blush on his face, shifiting uncomfortably from left to right Nightwing started to sigh in derision about the position he was in.

Sitting in the chair on the left side was Raven who also had her left leg crossed across her right in her hand was one of the new magazine that read, " History of the World." Raven skimmed through the pages of the reading material nodding at the very descriptive inoformation on the pages.

The hero formerly known as Aqualad sat on the chair on the right slumped down into the cushion of the seat asleep snoring softly.

Speedy was sitting on the rug in front of the table with Mas y Menos, the three were currently in a game of go fish with cards they found under the table.

Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Jinx stood behind the couch with Cyborg standing behind Nightwing peeking little glances to Bumblebee, who was standing behind Starfire and Bumblebee was sending little glances in Star's direction, which made Cyborg a little jealous, while Jinx stood behind Star staring intently at the door.

Micheal was no where to be found, this shocked the changeling, but not enough as when a soft voice said, " How may I help you."

Startled Garfield quickly unsheathed his tachi and placed it within an inch of the persons face who turned out to be a twenty year old woman, with rosy porcelin skin, blonde hair, and stunning green eyes that were now widen in fear and her hands up in surrender.

" Oh sorry about that, my name is Garfield Logan." said Garfield as he sheathed his tachi back in to it's sheath.

The woman nodded her head slowly, her name tag saying,"**Hi my name, Jenny**" Garfield extended his left hand toward the girl who hesitantly took hold of his hand and they shook slowly while the girl said, " No worries how may I help you Mr. Logan?"

Garfield nodded and said, " Me and my friends are checking in."

Garfield motioned to the others behind him the himself, Jenny smiled at the others and asked,"How many rooms will you be needing?"

Taking this question in to careful consideration the former prankster, he thought, 'Me and Raven will apparently share a room, Nightwing enjoys his silence to study,Cyborg needs a room with a working outlet so he can charge his batteries.

Starfire might want Jinx and Bee in a room with her to have as she puts it "The Girl Talk."

Speedy,Tempest, and Mas Y Menos will most likely share a room since they know each other so well, and Star and Micheal will most likely be gone." after his thoughts he stared Jenny in the eyes with a smile said, " We will need five rooms for the night and does your electricity run suffiecent." Jenny nodded at the room request and the electric question although a little confused by the question.

Jenny grabbed something from under the desk and pulled out a note pad that had many pages missing from it and a black ink pen.

Taking the top off the pen she wrote on the pad, after a few minutes she read what she wrote on the pad.

" Ok, five rooms for one night your total will come to."

Jenny looked at him and she smiled a shy smile as she said, "five hundred dollars."

Garfield smiled and reached inside the pockets of his blue jeans and pulled out five one hundred dollars bills and handed the money to Jenny's out stretched hands.

Jenny took the cash and counted it once she finished counting the cash she reached under the desk and pulled out a silver steel box with a combination lock on it.

She twisted the knob on the lock to some numbers and the lock opened,taking the lock out of it's hinges and opened the lid and placed the money inside.

Jenny closed the lid, place the lock on it and locked it once more.

" Pleasure doing buisness with you." Jenny said as she and Garfield shook hands, and she handed him five keys that had the numbers one hundred twenty four through one hundred twenty eight.

"Check out is at ten o'clock a.m if you need anything else the phones in the rooms will connect here."

Garfield nodded his head got the keys and left the desk and went over to his friends, once he made it to the others he looked around and notice Raven sitting among the fray of heroes with her face covered up by a new magazine called, " Ancient Artifacts", " Rae were in room one twenty seven." said the changeling as he placed the remainder of the keys on the table.

Everyone stared at Garfield as he placed the keys on the coffee table grabbing a key except for Micheal and Star who decided to sleep outside by the ships Garfield explained the rooming situations, with no complaints from anyone everyone grabbed a key from the table, all except Garfield who had his and Raven key in his pocket. Raven put the magazine down and without saying anything to Garfield walked past him and toward a set of twenty one stairs located on the left side of the lobby desk. The other Titans proceeded up the set of stairs following Raven, leaving a dumbfounded Garfield standing in the middle of the lobby thinking, ' What just happen." before going up the stairs himself.

Raven phased through the door to room one hundred twenty seven the room she and Garfield shared, Raven looked around the very modest room : it was furnished with a king size bed that was pushed against the wall of the six by seven room, the head board of the bed was hand crafted mahagony, with little carvings of different flowers.

The night stand on the left side of the bed was hand crafted also from the wood of a chestnut tree, the one drawer of the dresser had a copper steel handle on it that looked like a rose, on top of the night stand was a very elagant lamp made of steel which was painted and crafted to look like a white lilac and the night stand sat in front of a four paned glass window.

The wall was covered in floral wall paper, Raven looked around the small room and smiled a little and said to herself, " What is with this town and floral."

" I know." said a very masculine voice behind her, startled out of her thoughts Raven turned around, to see her husband walk in with the key in the lock.

" Hey Rae." Garfield said cheerfully,

" It's Raven."

Taken aback by that response Garfield closed the door quickly with the room key firmly in his grasp.

" Ok Raven whats going on, you've been acting like this since I got the rooms."

Raven let out a sarcastic chuckle and said in a slightly angry tone said, " Oh I don't know maybe the simple fact that you were flirting with the receptionist."

Garfield eyes widen in realization while Raven sat on the bed with her head in her hands shaking slightly as silent tears streamed down her face.

A few minutes later Raven then felt the left side of the bed sink low as she rose up and a arm around her shoulder and stomach, Raven looked up and was staring into Garfield's emerald irisis and his jade features and Garfield stared back and said," Raven look there is no reason to be jealous, I love you."

Raven laid back on to the bed and stared up at the beige colored ceiling with no emotion on her face she asked him a question that he was prepared for since the day he proposed and married her.

" Why do you love me?"

Taking a deep breath and lay down next to her, he turned his body to her and said, " Rae look at me."

When she didn't turn Garfield tried again, " I can't answer unless you look at me."

With that said Raven turned around and stared looked at Garfield awaiting the answer, "To answer your question Rae is hard to say, so I have a question for you. Rae do you know what I see when I look at you?" started the Changeling, the Empath simply shrugged her shoulders so Garfield went on.

"When I look at you I see life." Raven stared at him confusion evident on her smooth porcelin face, when seeing her confusion Garfield chuckled lightly and continued, " What I mean by that is when I see you I see everything that we've been through together the good and the bad. Raven you are the reason I even have a better out look on life, you are the main reason why whenever you cry I want to comfort you. Whenever I'm with you I feel like I can take on the world."

Raven started to tear up at the changeling words, Garfield gently wiped them away and moved to hover above her, both blushing a little from the position Garfield decided to finish.

"The reason I Love you is."

Garfield started to kiss her passionatly on the lips for five seconds, " My life did not start until I met you."

With that said Raven took hold of Garfield's face and pulled him down in to a heated kiss.

**Azarath**

A black portal opened way above the clouds of the city/state of Azarath, much like Gotham and Jump City the city was bustling with activity,Azar looked a lot like modern day city with giant sky scrappers that reached the skys and many of the citizens of Azarath were in the city's main square surrounding a stage with a mic stand and six chairs behind the mic four steps were connected on either side of the stage as many white cloaked figures walked up the stairs and on to the stage ,to the seats.

The Azar the ruler of Azarath was going to give a daily sermon for the people the Azar walked up in a full body white cloak that with held her appearance, the Azar begun to speak," People of Azarath this is the time of peace and prosperity let us all live happy lives for many years to come." the people began to cheer and she begun to speak again.

Just then the fused version of Sloth, Greed, and Sloth who now goes by Six Sins exited out of the portal, staring down upon the people of Azarath with a look of pure disdan,as the Azar continued her sermon.

" Look at them so oblivious to the evil that hangs above their heads."

Six then fired a blast of energy at the highest tower in Azar setting it ablaze in burning red flame, the people in the square started to run and scream,the Azar ordered the five behind her who were part of the army of Azarath to be on gaurd and she jumped off the stage.

Just then Six landed in front of the old Azar and said, " You know your sermon is taking to long."

Six then ran his hand through the old Azar's body, through the other side killing the Azar, he extracted his hand killing the Azar easily.

The soldiers look on at the sight of their Azar laying dead that the only thing that came to mind was to retreat, the soldiers and the citizen began to run from the new enemy to get to safety.

Six looked at them running and let out a bone chilling laugh and vanished.

**Newport Town**

Laying down as the early dawn light shined through Raven's eyes snapped opened and she sat up in a cold sweat,holding a white sheet over her bare chest with her left hand and holding her head with her right hand , 'There is trouble in Azarath we have to get there fast.'thought the empath as she started to shake her head trying to rid herself of the vision.

Raven's sudden jerking awoken Garfield who sleepily sat up, his bare chest rising and falling from his even breathin and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, once he did that he turned to Raven who sat on his right side, smiled slightly, and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, you were amazing"

Raven turned toward Garfield her eyes filled in horror, taken aback by the expression he asked, " What's wrong Rae."

" We have to go now."

**Chapter 18 is done whew that took a while I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Remember RXR **

**Keep Writing **

**PEACE OUT**


	20. Meeting

**Hello fellow writer here is chapter nineteen of A Twisted Mind.**

**I would like to thank The Mighty One, blaming94, and TDSonic for your reviews thanks guys you're the best.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any DC Characters, Locations, and/or merchandise. I do however own any OC characters, the plot, and the time it took writing this story.**

**Now that my legal obligations are complete, I bring to you the nineteenth chapter of A Twisted Mind. **

**Sit back relax and enjoy.**

Chapter 19 : Meeting

**Giza,Egypt**

Aos sat on one of the surgical beds of his lab, his machete securely strapped to his back in a dark blue leather sheath.

Aos was currently thumbing through some papers that were in a beige colored folder that had the words confidential on the front of it in big black letters.

Aos continued to look over the documents and his eyes widen in shock as his got to the last page of the folder. He took the last page of the folder he folded it in to a tiny square, and placed the paper in his left pant leg then closed the folder and placed it on the surgical bed on his left side. Aos then placed his arms on either side of himself and got off the bed.

Once in a standing position Aos walked toward the entrance of the lab and slid the metal door opened, walking in to the tunnel and closed the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath Aos breathed in the damp dank smell of the tunnel and continued down the path to exited the passage way of his lab.

Standing at the end of the tunnel was Mark, Aos stopped standing on the left side of Mark.

Mark turned his head to the left staring at Aos's profile as Aos stared ahead at the hole leading out of the tunnel.

No words passed between the two, just then Aos turned his body fully toward Mark and said.

" I have a mission for you."

After a few minutes the wooden trap door opened and Aos climbed out of the hole and stretched his body getting any kinks out of his joints.

Once outside the evening sun dipping further in to the horizon, Aos looked around and a smirk of pride graced his face as he saw the workers digging in to the sand.

Just then Jason, Kari, and Kai landed on the ground in front of Aos having seen him exit out of the lab.

Kai was the first to speak, " Master what is the matter?"

Aos stared at her the smirk on his face left and a serious scowl replaced it.

" I am going out protect my lab and the site you three."

All three of the siblings nodded and said, " As you wish master."

Aos then nodded back and vanished leaving Jason, Kari, and Kai standing in there staring at the spot Aos stood at a few seconds ago.

The three siblings then turned toward the workers listening to the grunts of efforts they made as they continued to dig in to the sandy desert floor.

**A Wooded Area**

Aos appeared in a grassy field that was circled with giant oak, maple, and sequioa trees.

Looking around at his surroundings Aos's face displayed a small smirk as he continued in to the vast expanse of woods before him.

Once in side the woods the ground was covered in dried dead leaves that already have begun to decompose in to dirt, fallen tree limbs and twigs littered the grassy ground also.

Aos walked along the ground the smell of earth and water assaulted the villians senses as he breathed in the scent with every intake of breath.

' All this time working underground I forgot what fresh scent smelt like.' thought Aos as he continued to through the woods the twigs on the earth crunching under the heel of his bare feet with every step. A fast rustling sound sounded behind him, Aos turned around quickly to see what it was, but saw nothing.

Shrugging Aos started to walking forward again, just then out of a oak tree top four silver shuriken throwing stars came toward Aos.

In one swift motion Aos gripped his machete with his right hand and unsheathed his blade, swiftly turned around and cut the projectiles in half.

As the pieces of the shurikens fell to the ground, Aos flicked his wrist, turning the machete with it and then sheathed his machete.

" Okay whoever is out there come on out."

Aos said his red eyes scanning the area trying to find the person, when he couldn't see anyone and no one came to confront him face to face, a small sadistict smile graced his face.

" Ok you have until the count of three or I'll make you come out."

Aos begun counting, just then a femine voice spoke the sound of the voice echoed through out the woods interrupting his counting, " Yeah right and how are you going to do that."

Aos's smile widen as he snapped his fingers causing the woods within a ten mile radius to burst into black flames, just then a female figure leaped from one of the trees and landed in front of Aos, knelt over in a bowing position,and a head full of black flowing hair covering her face.

The female stood up her skin a light yellow, flipped her hair up as the flames continued to roar with feriocity behind her.

She wore a green leotard that showed off her amazing figure she also had a leather strap situated around her bust and connected to the strap was to katana sheaths which held two purple gripped blades, in a ''x'' formation.

She had a black bandana tied around her mouth and nose,only leaving a pair of coal black eyes which were currently staring intently at the crazed alien.

" Who are you?" asked the female with a slight annoyance in her voice,Aos smirked at her reaction to his prescence, but remained silent about his identity.

Growing irritated with his lack of response to her question the female grabbed the grip of her katana blade on the right and unsheathed it with her right hand.

" If you won't answer me." said the woman as she unsheathed her blade

Once the blade was fully extracted from the sheath,which was made of pure silver, and close to the gaurd of the blade on either side of it was the japanese kanji for death that was painted in blood.

Her masked moved with the indentation of a smirk as she ran at Aos swiftly not giving him a chance to extract his blade, Aos stood there and saw her skillfully swing her blade at his neck.

Aos then shot his right hand up and grabbed the blade in his left hand tightly, just as the fire around them roared with a giant feriocity that caused the female to sweat as she tried to take her blade back from the iron like grip of Aos.

Aos stared intently in to her black eyes, then his lips turned up in to a little smirk as he flicked his wrist shattering the blade then he kicked her in the gut sending her flying through the wall of flame and hit the field with a thud, stomach first knocking the wind out of her body, knocking her unconscious.

The flames surrounding the field dispersed and the woods remained the same as Aos walked out slowly toward her prone form.

Once he got to her he knelt down, placed his right hand on her back and both her and him vanished from the location.

**Giza, Egypt**

Her eyes opened slowly her vision blurry, the first thing she remembered was the strange person she fought, so she instinctly tried to move her arms and legs, but couldn't budge any of the limbs.

Once her eye sight was back she looked down to notice that she was tied with a black rope on to a wooden chair.

' What the hell.' thought the female as she was uncomfortable in this position, she also noticed that the mask on her face was gone.

She started to look around the area trying to get a picture of where she was the only thing she saw was dirt walls covered in fading hieroglyphics.

Also two surgical beds aligned opposite of the other on either side of her, just then Aos appeared in front of her with a glass of water in his hand.

" Oh you're awake."

The voice of Aos startled her and she quickly turned her head to his voice's direction popping her neck slightly.

" You."

Aos walked over toward the surgical bed on the left grabbing the chair she was on and turning it around toward the bed causing the wood to scrape relentlesly on the hard rock floor.

Once she was turned completely toward the bed Aos placed the water on the bed and sat down on it placing his right leg over his left and placing his head in his hand.

"Now that you are unable to attack me I shall answer your question from before. My name is Aos, and I know all about you, Cheshire."

Upon hearing that Cheshire's eyes widen and she asked, " How did you know that? " smiling Aos simply chuckled, reached in to his pocket and pulled out the folded up piece of paper from his pocket.

Cheshire stared at him with a confused and irritated expression her lips turned down in to a little frown wanting the answer to her question, Aos unfolded the paper and said, " Cheshire, AKA Jade Nguyen, age unknown, parents unkown, sold in to slavery at a young age. Knowns poisons and guerrila fighting and is a expert hand to hand fighter."

Cheshire's eyes widen in shock as Aos read her information, ' How did he get that, it was under lock and key at Arkahm.' thought the assassin.

Cheshire was so lost in thought over how someone she never met got her information that she never noticed Aos finished reading.

"Now I know you must be wondering ''how did you get my information." said Aos in a perfect imatation of her voice, she stared at him eyes seething with hate and determination.

" I aqquired it from the Arkahm old records room." Cheshire nodded her head with one of her questions answered she went to ask another.

" What do you want with me?"

Aos simply smiled and got up from the bed and walked toward her, he knelt down to his red eyes staring deeply in to her onyx colored eyes and said, " I want you to work for me."

With that said Mark appeared in front of the door to the lab standing on the right side of Aos and Cheshire carrying a brown burlap sack that was dripping and stained with blood grasped firmly in his right hand.

Aos looked to his right and saw Mark standing there, excused himself from his conversation and walked over toward Mark, took the bag from his hand and sent him off.

While Mark vanished from the lab Aos walked back to Cheshire, Aos then stopped in front of her opened the bag up and dumped it's content on the ground by Cheshire's feet.

She stared down to see what he dumped and staring back at her were the severed heads of every member of the Secrete Six and the Injustice League.

Lifting her head up towards Aos who had the most manical smile on his face said, " So do we have a deal."

Looking between the heads and Aos Cheshire nodded her head and said, " Yes master."

**Newport Hotel**

The Titans, Star and Micheal with the exception of Tempest who was checking them out all stood outside itching to go to Azarath and stop the threat Raven sensed earlier on in the night.

Star stood by the entrance of the hotel,leaning on the glass of the glass window on the right side of the door with his arms folded across his chest staring out in to the sky, boredom on his face.

Micheal and Robin stood side by side eachother after the incedent in Gotham the two have become civil toward one another, they were currently staring at Jinx, Starfire,Bumblebee,Speedy, and Mas Y Menos who were currentll talking amongst themselves, and Raven and Garfield stood in the middle of the road with their arms around eachother waiting on Tempest.

The door to the hotel opened and the former apprentice of Aquaman exited the building with a huge grin on his face, Star stopped him and asked, " What's with the grin?"

Without looking at Star he said, " I got her number." Garfields sensitve ears picked up the conversation and he said, " That's all well and good, but can we go now."

Everyone nodded and stopped what they were doing and walked behind the couple, Raven looked behind her and made a note that every one was there.

She closed her eyes and lifted her arms above her head and started to mumble ancient words under her breath, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."Raven voice became a little louder, "Kalazon Racashos Endarath." Just then a blue light began swriling around the group slower at first but faster as the she continued, "Vasirix Zendrien Azarath." the light now begun top spin making the dust of the road pick up and swril in the air in a frenzy "Azarath!" with that last word the blue light exploded bathing the entire town of Newport in it's brilliant glory.

When the lights died down the town of Newport stood untouched except for the giant crater in the middle of the road were the Titans stood.

**End of chapter 19**

**Remember RXR **

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	21. The Journey Continues

**Hello People I am Shac89 here to bring you chapter twenty of my story A Twisted Mind, I hope you enjoy. **

**I would like to also take this time to thank the people who have reviewed, this includes : The Mighty One : Thanks a lot guy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any DC Characters,merchandise,or items mentioned in this story.**

**I do however own any original characters mentioned in this story, the plot, and the time it took in writing it.**

**Now with the legal stuff out of the way here is chapter twenty of a Twisted Mind.**

Chapter 20 : The Journey Continues

**Azarath**

In the forest surrounding the city/state of Azarath, a full moon glowed brightly over head, it's illuminating light shined over the vast expanse of trees that layed on the earth below.

The forest it self was still and quiet except for the occasional sounds of nature such as ; crickets, owls, bob cats, foxes, and any other nocturnal creature.

Between two huge oak trees three foxes were laying between them sleeping soundly, just then there was a loud cracking sound then a eruption of blue light from above the tree tops made all the woodland creatures run and hide.

The blue light swirled violently and lowered slowly to the ground knocking down the two oaks and creating a whrilwind of dust and grass.

When the light touched ground it started to slow down considerbly it also created a little grove in the forest's floor, the light then dispersed and standing in the middle of the little crater were the Titans, Star and Micheal.

Looking around the forest Raven let a small smirk of nostalgia from being back in her old home.

Star, Micheal, and the rest of the Titans looked around the forest also all with confused looks on their faces.

Nightwing decided to speak up on the confusion everyone except Raven was feeling at the time, " Raven where are we?"

Raven who was standing in front of the group just soaking in the beauty of her home, turned toward the group with a genuine smile, the first real smile she shown since Mark's abduction she said, " Welcome to Azarath."

**Giza,Egypt**

Jason, Kai, and Kari walked along the rows of workers overseeing the process, when Mark appeared in front of the trio stopping them in their tracks.

" Aos wants to see you three now." with that said he vanished from sight, leaving Kai, Kari and Jason standing there with confused looks on their faces

Aos walked to his operating table that was by the surgical bed on the far wall polishing the tools that lay on the surgical table.

The metal door of his lab creaked opened turning around toward his door he smirked because standing in the doorway were Kai, Kari, and Jason.

Jason, Kai, and Kari walked into the dusty lab and bowed before Aos, each of them down on their left knees.

With heads low they said, " Master Aos."

" Rise you three."

Jason, Kari, and Kai rose to their feets and stared at Aos awaiting his orders, Aos leaned back and half sat on his surgical table, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

" It seems that I need one last ingredient to finally complete my ultimate creation." said Aos his red eyes staring at the three with a look of boredom.

The three sibilings up and stared at Aos with confusion, "What do you need master?" asked all three at once.

Getting off the table Aos walked toward one of the other surgical beds that stood facing the left wall, on the bed layed a manilla envelope with the words confidential written on the front with black letters, on the back it was sealed with dark red candle wax.

Aos picked up the envelope and threw it towards the siblings, Jason caught the object and broke the seal on the envelope and extracted a sheet of paper that had a picture of a male with a x scar across his face, and deep coal black eyes.

Jason, Kari, and Kai look up from the paper and stare at Aos with look of confusion, " Who is this?" asked Jason getting impatient with this whole ordeal and just wanted to know who he has got to kill.

" His name is Red X nothing else is known about him only that he likes to test his skill in under ground cage fights that are held in Brooklyn, New York."

Aos walked in front of the trio and stared at each and everyone of them before he finished, "Kai I want you and Cheshire to go and bring him to me dead or alive."

Kai stared at Aos shocked at his order, " Why do I get the new girl?" asked Kai pouting slightly Aos eyed the oldest sibiling and simply said, "Because I ordered you now dismissed."

Huffing abit Kai grabbed the paper and envelope from Jason and vanished from the room.

Jason and Kari stared at the place where their sister stood the two remaining sibilings stared at Aos.

" What is our mission Master?",asked Jason and Kari simultaneously.

Aos stared at the two with a smile on his face, "Oh, I have a special mission for you two."

Standing on top of the Great Sphinx Cheshire was going through her advance Katas with her two katanas, sweat dripping down her slim and toned form from the smoldering African sun.

' Aos the man is a complete and utter mystery to me, his powers are extraordinary, but he seems troubled also like has many demons in his past that he wants to control.' thought Cheshire while she was going through her exercise, Kai appeared in front of the Cheshire.

" Hi." said Kai dully, in a fluid and skillful motion Cheshire slashed both of her swords at the right side of Kai's neck, Kai quickly unfurled her right wing and intercepted the blade when the two objects collided the resounding clang of metal sounded in to the emptyness of the area.

Cheshire stared at Kai's unmoving and emotionless face with a look of shock, " Who are you?" asked Cheshire as she sheathed her blades and the right side of Kai's back opened and her wing retreated in to the opening in her back and closed immediatly.

" My name is Kai I am on of Master Aos elite warriors and he assigned us with a mission." said Kai her eyes not giving away any emotions.

Cheshire nodded, " What's the job."

Kai threw the envelope, which was already opened to Cheshire who caught it, lifted the flap, extracted the paper and a smile graced her face.

" This is gonna be fun." said Cheshire.

**Chapter 20 is complete the next chapter will delve deeper in to the Kai Cheshire mission so prepare for that as always this is Shac89 saying**

**Keep Writing**

**PEACE OUT**


	22. The Journey Continues PT 2

**Hello This is Shac89 bringing you chapter twenty one of A Twisted Mind i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : I don not own any DC comic characters, locations, or anything relating to the DC Universe. I do how ever own any Original Characters mentioned through out this story, the plot, and time it took to write this story.**

**I would like to thank, The Mighty One and Bang RowdyRuff for reviewing on the last chapter thanks alot ya'll.**

**So now with that done I bring to you chapter twenty-one of A Twisted Mind.**

Chapter 21 : The Journey Continues PT 2

**Azarath**

The Titans looked around the forest in awe of the simple beauty of it all, the trees tall and strong with their green leaves and branches that swayed back and forth slowly in the wind.

After taking only three steps from the group Raven fell to her knees holding her head in her hands, the others upon seeing this circled around the empath with concern Garfield walked toward Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey,you all right Rae."

Raven nodded her head slightly as she looked at Garfield and said, " Yea I am fine Gar, it's just moving everybody took a lot out of me that's all."

Garfield then shifted into a Tiger and allowed Raven to fall foward onto his back, she snuggled closer in to the green fur letting out a sigh of relief, stifiling a yawn Raven said keep walking forward until they reached a white gate, then she started to snore lightly on her husband's back.

Garfield shifted back to his human form and held Raven's legs with his hands around his waist piggy back style, Garfield turned to the rest of the team and cleared his throat.

" Now before we enter Azarath, there is something really important Raven told me." stated Garfield who slightly lifted Raven on to his back.

" What was that Grass Stain ?", asked Cyborg, Garfield glared at Cyborg for the nickname before continuing, " The thing she said to me was,that it is required that people of Azarath and people visting Azarath wear some kind of cloak."

Everyone nodded their heads then Starfire said, " Friend, how are we going to get cloaks we left our clothes at the tower."

Garfield looked toward Star with a smile, who stared at him with a confused look.

"What?" asked Star who started to stretch a little, " Star do you think you can give us some cloaks?" asked Garfield.

Star nodded his eyes glowed blue, he then snapped his fingers and a blue portal opened over head and out of the portal a pile of multi colored cloaks fell out of it.

The Titans walked toward the pile and each grabbed a cloak ; Garfield grabbed two cloaks,one for him and one for Raven, the colors were black and forest green, both similar to the cloak Raven used to were.

Nightwing picked up a dark hooded cloak, Mas y Menos picked up matching red and white hooded cloaks, Cyborg picked up a silver hooded cloak, Tempest picked up a hooded grey cloak, Starfire picked up a hooded crimson red cloak, Bumblebee grabbed a yellow cloak,Speedy grabbed a light blue hooded cloak,and Jinx grabbed a pink hooded cloak.

Star snapped his fingers and his blue full bodied hooded cloak appeared on his body and white full bodied cloak appeared on Micheal's body.

Everyone put their cloaks on while Garfield knelt down and softly put Raven on the ground and without disturbing her slumber put her black cloak on her then putting his on, too.

Once everyone was dressed in their respective cloaks it was time to move on, placing Raven back on his back Garfield and the others walked on toward the city/state Azarath.

**Brooklyn, New York**

A portal opened up in a old abandoned factory that had a barbed wired top gate which surrounded the land that measured twenty five by twenty five feet, the afternoon sun shining high above, and pigeons cooing was the scene of this paticular place.

The grounds of this factory was covered in nothing but rust red dirt, the only building was an old paper factory that stood two stories high with two giant rusted double doors, the building had no windows, and the once blue paint is chipping reavling the concrete structure, that had holes punctured in it.

The wind blows sending up little bursts of dirt as a black portal opened up in front of the doors of the building, the forms of Kai and Cheshire exited the vortex, when their feet touched the ground the portal closed behind them.

Cheshire looked around the place with a look of disgust, " This is where he is?," asked the assassin.

Kai nodded and motioned toward the door, "Well lets go.", said Kai as she walked toward the door followed by Chesire.

Little did they know a camera was on the roof of the building tracking their moves.

Once inside the building the holes in the building allowing little light to get through to show an empty room with dust covering everything and rats and roaches scurring about.

Kai and Cheshire kept moving forward,

" This place is disgusting, and I was a slave." said Cheshire who stepped on a roach as they continued their trek through the building.

Sighing in derision Kai said, " Quit complaining already the sooner we found our target the sooner we can get out of here."

They continued walking through the filth of the room, until they came across a locked steel cage door, Kai smiled as her eyes glowed red, she lifted her right hand to blow the door off its hinges, but Cheshire put the oldest siblings hand down and stepped in front of Kai.

This move made Kai stare at the kenshi agitated, " Why did you do that?," asked Kai, Cheshire looked behind herself at Kai and said, " Because if you blasted the door off you might bring this whole building tumbling on us thus killing the target."

Kai shrugged " Well you have a better idea?," asked Kai with a slight saracastic tone, not paying attention Cheshire unsheathed one of her katana blades, gripped the blade with both hands and in a quick motion slashed her weapon up diagonally, the sound of metal cutting metal echoed throughout the room and once Cheshire sheathed her blade the door fell in diaganol pieces with a loud clang.

Cheshire turned toward Kai who stood there with an emotionless face and said, " Impressives now lets go." Kai walked forward in to the next room and Cheshire followed soon after.

**Antartica**

In the Artic Circle Kari and Jason flew over head scouring the terrain for their mission. Jason wore a full bodied black hooded cloak the rushing wind making the cloth flail wildly while Kari flew at his right side wearing a red hooded cloak, along with a pair of blue jeans, black converse tennis shoes, and a red tank top.

" What are we looking for again?", asked Kari who started biting her finger nails from boredom as her red eyes searched around on the ground below, Jason turned his head toward his sister his red eyes mirrored her bored look.

"You were there you wasn't paying attention." Kari shook her head no and Jason let out a agigitated sigh before continuing," Well, sister we are looking for someone, it turns out that Mark forgot someone from his killing spree and we are going to finish the job.", said Jason agitation.

Kari nodded her head and continued the search, Jason shook his head in derision, he then spotted a wooden shack on a cliff below. Jason lightly tapped Kari's shoulder who turned her head toward Jason.

" What?", asked Kari, " I think I spotted something down there." said Jason pointing toward the shack, Kari saw what he was pointing at shrugged and dived bombed toward the ground, Jason saw what she did and then followed suit.

Jason and Kari were descending to the ground fast, about a couple of feet toward the icy terrain both sibilings exacuted a front flip landing safely on to the earth feet first.

Kari stretched her arms up getting the kinks out of her body as Jason stared intently at the building which was a little run down shack with two busted windows by the front door which was hanging off the rusted hinges.

Something moved in the right window that caught Jason's eye,he smiled wide, looked at Kari and nodded his head, Kari nodded back as her eyes glowed red.

Kari opened her mouth and a red ball of glowing energy appeared she the breathed out and released the blast toward the shack.

Once the blast collided with the shack the entire shack exploded sending debris and ice flying outward covering the entire area and a giant dust cloud arose.

From the cloud a sillouete of a six foot tall figure appeared, when the cloud dissappeared a man around twenty one years of age, wearing a black suit with matching tie and shirt stood on the destroyed grounds of the shack, that was still smoldering with embers, the man was staring intently at Jason and Kari.

His black onyx eyes looked between the two with a sadistic glee, his thin lips curled up in a evil smile as the pale skin of his face was blue from the cold, but the cold seemed to have no affect on him.

" Who are you?", asked the man his breath steaming from the cold outside, Jason and Kari both responded at the same time, " Who we are is none of your concern human, but we know about you, Jeremy Karne also known as Karnevil."

Upon hearing his name escape the two siblings mouth his little smile spread to a sadistic glee, "So you have heard of me how nice but that isn't going to save you." Karnevil said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a black steel nine millimeter pistol and began to fire all eight rounds.

Jason and Kari phased out of the way as the bullets were mere inches away from collididing, the bullets fell to the icy ground as Jason and Kari appeared behind the trigger happy man and said, " Missed us."

With the sound of their voices behind him Karnevil quickly turned around and was face to face with Jason and Kari who took of the cloaks revealing Jason wearing a black muscle shirt, black jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes, and black tape wrapped around his wrist.

" So I think it is time to finish this." Said Jason and Kari as they got in to their battle stances, Karnevil smiled, reached behind himself and pulled out a two silver daggers, " My, thoughts exactlly."

Karnevil threw one of the daggers at Kari who did a back bend to dodge the weapon he then threw the other one at Jason who swiftly turned to the side to dodge.

Karnevil then took a deep breath and he extracted a small pellet from his left pocket and slammed it on the ground once he did it created a small smoke screen that covered the vicinty of where the three were, Kari and Jason started coughing hard as the smoke affected their enhanced senses.

When the smoke cleared Kari took a deep breath, turned around and saw Karnevil behind Jason with Jason's arms behind his back and a dagger to his neck, Karnevil had the most sadistic smile on his face.

" I got your partner now tell me your names before I take great pleasure in cutting out his trachea."

Kari began to chuckle lightly, this made Karnevil agitated with the female, " What is so funny bitch! Cause when i'm done with him I'll be sure to give you extra attention, while I skin you alive."

Kari shook her head and said, " The reason why I'm laughing is because you just made the biggest mistake you will ever make."

" What do you..." started Karnevil but was stopped short as blood exited his mouth becausing piercing out of his back were two bone like spears, Karnevil gripped slackned and he fell motionless on Jason's back, the blood from his mouth dripping on Jason's right shoulder. The spears retracted from Karnevil's body Jason grabbed Karnevil's head and flipped him off his back to the snowy ground with a dull thud a pool of his own blood formed under him.

Jason looked down at Karne's barely moving body as two gaping holes were oozing blood as he lay there breathing unevenly, Jason looked at Kari and nodded and he walked off to the cliff staring off in to the distance as a flash of bright light went off behind him, and Kari's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the night.

**Brooklyn, New York**

Cheshire and Kai walked around the room they entered, in the room it had a six tables three on each side of the room, strewened with paper on the tops.

Kai turned to Cheshire who stood on her left and said, "You check the right and I'll check the left." Cheshire nodded and went on to check the tables.

After a few minutes of searching they came up empty, afterwards they met in the middle of the room.

"What did you find out?", asked Kai Cheshire shook her head and said," Nothing on my front what did you find?" Kai shook her head also.

Kai then lifted her head up and squinted her eyes, confused Cheshire was about to say something when Kai grabbed Cheshire and sprouted her wings as the ground below them suddenly crumbled to reveal a bed of spikes.

Floating above the spikes were Kai holding Cheshire in her arms under Cheshire's armpits, Kai's wings stroked up and down keeping the two aloft.

Cheshire looked up at Kai and Cheshire said,"Thanks." Kai looked at Cheshire and said don't mention it.

Kai looked up toward the ceiling and her she then looked at Cheshire and said, "Hold on.", and with one powerful upward stroke of her wings she launched her and Cheshire through the ceiling.

When they went through they were in a room that was illuminated in the soft glow of running tv monitors, floating in the air for a minute, Kai landed themselves on the concrete floor.

As soon as they landed Cheshire stood on the right side of Kai, a figure jumped from the darkness of the ceiling and landed in front of the two women in a one knelt position. The figure stood up and revealed him self to be around six foot three, wearing a white tank top,black gym shorts and white tennis shoes, his medium muscle tone glistening with sweat. His coal black eyes looking between the two with his x scar immenit.

As soon as the figure landed Cheshire quickly unsheathed both her blades but Kai put her hand in front of Cheshire and said, "Red X?", he nodded his answer, Cheshire sheathed her blades up and Kai continued.

"Well Red X our master wants to see you for a job."

Red X stared at Kai then Cheshire then stared intently at Kai and said in a deep voice, "Well, lets get started."

**Finally I am through with chapter 21 of A Twisted Mind. Well chapter 22 will be up soon, hope to see you soon.**

**Remember Read and Review you comments help me continue on this strenuous journey.**

**Keep Writing **

**PEACE OUT**


	23. Journey in to Azarath

**Hello My fellow writers and readers I am back with chapter 22 of A Twisted Mind, my laptop crapped out on me so I am borrowing my little cousins computer to bring you this chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I Hereby decree I do not own anything in this story except the Original Characters, Plotline, and time it took to write this story, thank you very much.**

Chapter 22 : Journey into Azarath

**Azarath**

The morning sun began to shine its golden rays on to the trees of the Azarath woods causing the trees to cast their shadows over the heads of the traveling heroes.

The Titans continued to walk with the exception of Star,Starfire, and Micheal who slowly floated above the group keeping with their commarades step.

After a few more miles of traveling the Titans stopped in their steps, because hovering above them was a giant cloud and on top of the cloud was a majestic white city that had; tall towers,many small building and a giant Cathedral at the very end of the cloud.

Looking up at the sight of Azarath the Titans were surprised to see such beauty, having felt the stop of movement Raven groggily opened her eyes and slowly looked up at the sight as a small smile appeared on her face.

'Home', thought Raven, she then started to stir and Garfield felt the slight movement and slowly knelt down to allow Raven to get off his back, Raven slowly got off Garfield's back and once her feet touched the ground she stretched her body to get the remants of sleep from her body.

Stifiling a yawn Raven turned toward her companions she smiled and said, '' Lets go."

**Giza Egypt**

Jason, Kari, Kai, Cheshire, and Red X appeared in front of the great pyramids Jason had a blood soaked bag slung over his shoulders.

Kai and Jason stared at each other, " So your mission was a success?" asked Kai in a tone to suggest that she was confused as to why he had the blood soaked cow hide bag.

Looking at the bad then looking at his older sibling with a sick sadistic smile Jason responded, " Oh Hell yes."

Kari was staring at Red X with a flirtatious look that was really making him agitated finally fed up with her he said, " What are you staring at!"

Everyone besides Kari was looking at Red X shocked by his outburst, Kari simply said in a flirtatious tone, " Oh nothing just looking at a delectable human." after she said that Kari slowly and sexily licked her lips, Red X then blushed heavily, satisfied with his reaction she turned to Jason and said, " Come on lets drop off the package to master Aos."

With a nod of his head Jason and Kari dissappeared.

Red X scowled at the spot where Kari stood eyes wide and a blush on his cheeks, while Kai and Cheshire laughed at his expression and the three of them started to walk to Aos's lab.

**Azarath**

The Titans looked up at the city of Azarath in awe at the sheer beauty of it.

Raven then looked at her old home as tears stared to shine in her eyes, she then stared at her friends again and said, " Who ever can fly grab hold of some one and well get stared." Raven's eyes turned white and a black disc of energy formed under her feet Mas Y Menos, along with Bumblebee, and Jinx ran on to the energy disc and Raven started to float up toward the city,Starfire grabbed Nightwing from under his arms and floated to the city,Garfield transformed into a pterodactyl, grabbed Cyborg under his arms with his powerful talons, flapped his green wings, lifted from the ground and followed the other, Speedy and Tempest were lifted up by Star and Micheal respectively to the city.

**Giza Egypt**

Inside Aos's labatory it was dark the only light was the occasional spark, from Aos sharpening his machete on a concrete spinning wheel, Aos sat in the middle of the room humming an eerie tune as he sharpened his machete.

The sparks from the metal of the machete and the stone was illuminating Aos dark features as he smiled manically enjoying the scraping sound that it made.

Just then a knock sounded on his door and Aos stopped abrutly, setting the weapon back in to the sheath on his leg he snapped his fingers and the flourescent light over head hummed slowly to life.

getting up from the metal folding chair he was sitting on Aos walked to the door and slid it open standin before him was Jason, Kari, Kai,Cheshire, and Red X looking between them, he then looked at Jason and smiled wide, " Oh, you got the package?" asked Aos to Jason, both Jason and Kari nodded and said, " Yes master."

Aos then took the bag from Jason walked over to the surgical bed on the left and dropped the bag on it the blood from the bag started to drip on the floor.

Aos walked back to the five people in his doorway and said, " You are dismissed but the Red X I would like to have a word with you."

Jason, Kari, Kai, and Cheshire walked away, with Jason closing the door leaving Red X alone with the sadistic alien, Red X stared at Aos with a look of aprehension, Aos smiled at the expression and said, " Now I know you want to know why I brought you here so I'll just get on with it." reaching in his pocket Aos pulled out a manilla folder with a black wax seal on it and threw it at Red X who caught the envelope with ease.

Once in his hands Red X broke the seal he pulled out a detailed blue print of a building, looking over the print Red X stared at Aos confusion on his face.

" What is this?" asked the master thief Aos simply chuckled and said, " This is a blue print of a building in Chile, Brazil . On the third floor of this building is a crystal that will aid me I neeed you to confiscate it and bring it back here. Now since this crystal is under lock and key and protected by military personel this." Aos said while extracting a glowing red ball from his pocket. " Will give you unlimited power."

Grabbing the ball from Aos hand Red X placed it in his pocket, Aos nodded and opened a portal behind himself and motioned for Red X to enter, " This portal will send you directly to the building."

Red X nodded his head and walked in to the whirling vortex, once it closed Aos sat back down on the chair,unsheathed his machete with his right hand, and with his left hand he spun the wheel.

As soon as he placed the machete on the wheel the lights shut off plunging the room in total darkness, the only light was from the sparks from the sharpening and Aos's red glowing eyes.

**Chapter 22 is complete I know its short but bear with me the next chapter will be up sometime. **

**Happy Easter**


	24. Journey in to Sin

**Hello everybody It is I Shac89 bringing you the next chapter of A Twisted Mind. So sit back,relax,and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any DC comics Characters, Merchandise or popular items mentioned in this story, I do however own any Original character, ei: Micheal, Star, Kai, Kari, Jason, and Aos, the story's plotline, and the time it took to write this.**

**So without further adieu I bring to you chapter twenty three. Also I am going to write this story left aligned from now on so bear with me from this drastic change**

Chapter 23: Journey in to Sin

**Azarath**

Raven and the others landed on a cool marble walkway that entered in to the city, a giant granite arch way gate in the shape of a letter M towered over the heroes, a narrow grey stonebridge that was built over a little river that flowed freely around the city streatched toward Azarath.

The Titans began to walk through the gate and as soon as they entered the rays from the sun shined brightly upon their faces causing everyone to react from the blinding light, it took a while for their eyes to adjust to the sun rays as they all blinked to help adjust to the excess of light, when they finally could see they were awe struck by the sight.

Across the bridge was the town of Azarath in all its beauty, the sight was similar to Raven mind but with a difference instead of dark foreboding clouds and a blood red sky there were brilliant white clouds and a strikingly blue sky.

Birds fluttered across the sky singing their tunes for a bright, shiny, new day, a cool soft breeze blew through out carrying the sweet scent of fresh forest trees and newly fresh flowers.

Inhaling the scent Raven smiled softly as she began to walk across the bridge, followed by Star, Micheal, Garfield, Starfire, Cyborg, Nightwing,Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas Y Menos, Jinx, and Tempest in a single file marched across the bridge to their next destination and the next clue.

**Chile, Brazil**

The jungles of Chile,Brazil were alive with the sounds of birds chirping and flying happily across the night sky the moon casting their sillouete across the jungle.

giant jungle felines such as ; Jaguars,Pumas,Margays,Oncilla and Jaguarundis stalked through the jungles in search for food.

The jungle canines such as ; maned wolfs and bush dogs just to name a few were also on the prowl.

A black portal opened up and Red X exited the black vortex wearing his original costume with a few changes, it still was it regular black color but, instead of a half skull mask to conceal his identity he wore red ninja mask with a black visor over the eye part, the visor had a the red X emblem on the front of them, his utility belt was still around his waist.

He ditched the grey cape for a black trench coat and the grey gloves were replaced with red training gloves with the X emblem stiched on the front of them.

Once out of the portal it closed quickly behind him leaving the master thief completely alone, reaching into the left pocket of his trench coat Red X pulled out a map of the area, opening the map up a area of the map was circled indicating his destination which was located in the Andes.

Folding the map up and replacing it back in to his pocket Red X started to walk toward the mountains to the north of the jungle to start his mission.

Trekking through the jungles of Brazil was no easy task Red X on to occassion had to evade hungry jaguars, bush dogs and oncillas, he also had to steer clear of the giant andacondas lurking in the river, as soon as he exited the jungle he stared forward and saw the Andes mountain smiling widly he continued on.

**Azarath**

The Titans walked off the bridge and looked at the town of Azarath, standing side by side with Star standing next to Micheal, Raven in the middle of Micheal and Garfield, Starfire in the middle of Micheal and Nightwing, Bumble Bee next to him, Tempest next to her, Jinx next to Tempest, Cyborg next to Mas y Menos and Speedy finished it off.

Nightwing asked, " Okay, Raven where to next?", Raven looked foward past the town and at the giant Cathedral that towered over the town, Raven pointed toward the church and responded with,

"There." With that said Raven started to walk toward the Cathedral followed by the others.

**Chile,Brazil **

Red X walked to the foot of a mountain called Cerro El Plomo looking up at the seventeen thousand seven hundred and ninety-five foot peak Red X reached into his utility belt and extracted a grappling hook from it, the grappiling hook consitited of a black steel chain that was about hundred feet in length, with four barbed metal spikes at the end. The spikes were in the form of an X and the ends were slightly bent forward giving the hook a menacing look.

Red X smiled and began to spin the object around and threw the hook at the mountain, the hook soared through the air and hit the glacial face on top of the mountain with a resounding clang that echoed through out the area upon impact the bared hooks embedded them selves securely in to the mountain.

Tugging a few times on the chain a couple of times to ensure that is was steady Red X swiftly climbed the chain to his all the way to the top of the mountain Red X,extracted his grappling hook from the peaks face and stared out at the city high winds blew from the west causing his trench coat to sway in its grasp, " Santiago." Red X said to himself as he then pulled the map from his pocket and perused over the contents of it.

" This is the place Aos, wanted me to go now lets see if I can find this building." Red X said as he placed the map back in to his pocket. Looking down he jumped from the mountain and began to free fall to the ground,his coat billowing behind him. At about a hundred feet from the earth He pressed a button on his visor that was located on the left side and his descent slowed considerbly as he landed safely in a kneeling position.

Standing at his full height he began to walk toward the city to begin his mission.

**Azarath**

Walking through the streets of Azarath the Titans were looking at the scenery still transfixed on the fact that one of their team members used to live in such a majestic place, the streets it self seemed paved with a stone that shone brightly in the sun light, the citizens were going on about their day going in to the many antique shops and cafes that lined the trudgen path.

Getting closer to the giant church was people of all shapes and sizes dressed in white colored cloaks and robes were clamored around the gates of the church in anticipation for something, Raven walked toward one of them and ask, " What is going on here?", the person she asked was a older looking woman about forty or so, with pale white skin, light purple kind eyes and a gentle smile that caused her eyes to twinkle also the cloak she was wearing was a deep dark purple.

She looked at the young heroine and said, " My,dear didn't you know tonight is the Speech of the Azar."Raven eyes widen in suprised she really haven't been to Azarath in so long that she forgot that tonight the Azar the ruler of the city would speak tonight. " Raven what is this, " Speech" the woman speaks of?", asked Starfire curiously, Raven turned to answer her friend, but the woman who heard the question answerd it.

" The Speech as we call it here is a yearly sermon that our Azar gives to the people of this place to ensure good health and happiness."The Titans except Raven who already knew that tid bit of information, nodded their heads in understanding. Raven turned to the woman and asked if they could enter the church the woman having not acutally looked at Raven stared deep in to her violet eyes as her own eyes widen in shock upon recognition, " Oh Azar, Raven is that you?" asked the woman in shocked voice, upon further observing on Ravens part she finally releazied who she was talking to and with a smile she hugged the woman tightly as the woman hugged her to.

" Raven it is you." said the woman still holding on to Raven as unshed tears brimmed on her eyes and a smile on her face, Raven having the same reaction said, " Yes mother its me."

The Titans, Star, and Micheal looked at the scene with shocked faces as the same thought ran through their minds, ' Mother.'

**In the woods of Azarath**

A giant portal opened up above the woods and a giant figure dropped from the vortex as soon as the figure landed on the ground in a kneeling position as the trees within a ten mile radius withered and died, the figure stood up to its regular height to reveal Six looking around the area and taking a sniff of the air Sixs eyes flashed red and a sick manical smile appeared on his face.

" Shes here let the fun begin."

Six through his head back and bellowed a dark deep laugh that echoed through out the area.

**Ok this is chapter 23 hope you all enjoy remember RXR**

**Keep Writing **

**PEACE OUT**


	25. Journey in to Sin pt 2

**Hello and welcom to another installment of A Twisted Mind.**

**Disclaimer : As always I am Shac89 and I do not have any claims to any DC comics characters, merchandise, or popular items in this story. I do however own any original characters, this plot, and time it took to write this story.**

**So here it is chapter 24 of A Twisted Mind enjoy.**

Chapter 24:Journey in to Sin Pt 2

The city of Santiago was in an uproar as Red X walked through the streets of this South American city. Street vendors were on every corner selling thing from produce and meat to clothes and home appliances, yes this was a bustling metropolis filled with adults and kids running this way and that.

Looking at the map Red X was currently perusing his surrounding trying to see if the building was close to the street market he was in, growing fustrated that is wasn't he decided to rest up somewhere and continue his search later on. Going to the nearest street vendor who was selling fruits ranging from mangos, bananas, and other delious tropical fruit.

The street vendor was a man about twenty years old, his skin was light brown, his eyes were deep chocolate brown,his hair was jet black and came down pass his chin. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a white fitted t-shirt and a pair of workman boots, he also had a tattoo that read in Portuguese,'Em Deus nos confiamos' which translated means in 'God we trust'. Making his way to the vendor Red X asked in perferct Portuguese dialect, "Bom dia, eu preciso de sua ajuda?"( Good morning, I need your assistance?) The vendor stared at Red X in confusion because of his attire but decided to let it go and acknowledge him.

" Sim, o que." (Yes, What), smiling behind his mask Red X asked, " Onde esta este edificio localizado?"(Where is this building located), the vendor pointed behind him, Red X stared in the direction the vendor was pointing and in the distance he saw thick black smoke billowing in the air staring at the vendor through his visor he said, "Origado por sua ajuda." ( Thank you for your assistance).

Reaching into his right coat pocket he extracated 183.4001 BR which equals to one hundered USD and placed it on to the vendors counter and walked off toward the building, ' Good thing I robbed a Brazilian bank before Aos recruited me.' thought Red X with a little chuckle.

Getting closer to the building the Red X decided to get a birds eye view of the situation, ducking in to an alley way, that was surrounded by the brick wall of a movie theater that was about twenty stories high, there was a door that led into the theater, and the smell of old popcorn, nachos, and candy fermented the area.

Red X reached in to his the left side of his utility belt and extracted the ball Aos gave to him that will grant him unlimited power, as tempting as the offer was to the thief he placed the ball back into his belt and opted for a pair of gloves of his own design that mimic the way a gecko can cling to surfaces.

Placing the gloves on his hands placed his hands on the brick and started to climb up the wall with ease, once at the top he pulled his self up and stood on top of the roof looking out over the scene, military personel walking in and out of the building all carrying some sort of semi automatic weapon tanks and armored cars driving around the building on constant watch and helicopters hovering above watching for air assaults, the name of the place was "Osenburg "

Sighing heavily the master thief sat on the roof staring at the sky," How in the hell am I getting in their without getting caught." Said Red X observing the peoples movements, he then reached into his right coat pocket and extracted the blue prints to this fortress, looking over the prints he could not see any weak points in the building that he could exploit, seeing none, Red X climbed back down in to the alley and sat down for a few against the brick wall.

' This is so taxing I must wait until tonight to enter this building, well might as well get some shut eye before I do this." breathing heavily Red X laid his head against the brick wall rested in anticipation for his heist.

**Azarath**

The two females let go of one another, the older one placed her hands on Ravens shoulders and stared at the woman she then stared behind her and saw the Titans standing there with confused and shocked faces, the woman let go of her daughter and step foward to the Titans," Well, hello there my name is Arella." Raven then placed her hand over her face in embarassment and said, " Where are my matters, mom these are my friends." Raven went through the introduction of everybody and she was glad Raven found someone to love like Garfield, then Arella asked the question that everyone was dreading to here because of the explanation behind it, " Why are you here."

Going through the explanation was hard for Raven but her and Garfield told Arella together and when they were done Arella's kind appeal was replaced with a determination that only a grandparent could show especially one who never met their grandchild.

"My house isn't far from here you all can rest up there." said Arella who started to walk away from the crowd followed by the Titans, the Titans followed Arella for a good mile before they reached her house, when they did they stopped and looked at the house, which was an emacullate villa which was situated by the river that circled the city,it also was surrounded by five sequioas trees, two on the left, two on the right and two in the back of the house which gave it a ample amount of shade from the sun, the villa was about one thousand six hundred and fifty-four square feet.

" Wow you live here?" asked Garfield in awe, Arella chuckled softly at his admiration and said, " Yes, built it myself from the ground up after Raven was born and I gave her up to the Azar to help train her powers I decided to build this house in anticipation of her return."

" You built this house for me." Raven asked shocked at what she said, Arella nodded and said, " Yes daughter there are four bedrooms two masters and two regulars, each master bedroom has a bathroom connected to it, there is a family room and a fully stocked kitchen for everyones convience. Now I will not be here on account that it is The Speech so feel free to make yourselves at home."

With that Arella opened the double pane stained glass door and left, the Titans then entered the place and were strucked motionless by the furnishing of the house was simple yet beautiful the family room had a piano on the far wall and a couch in the middle of the room a simple black rug was what the couch was placed on.

Two fern plants were placed on a stained glass coffee table that was in front of the couch,two night tables were placed on either side of the couch, the Titans were all smiling at this and all decided to call it a day.

**The woods of Azarath**

Two teenagers entered the woods of Azarath both were male,the one on the right was carrying an axe while the one on the left was carrying a can of lighter fluid and a lighter. The teens were about fifteen years of age and each were five foot eleven.

They both had grey skin and wore a black hoodie, the one on the left turned to the one on the right and said, " Hey Jason look at that big tree right over there." Jason stared at the tree his companion was pointing at and smiled, " Well Joshua what say you that we go cut it down for no reason." They both smiled widely and rushed to the tree.

Once at the tree Jason took his ax firmly in two hands and swung to the trees trunk making a giant gash on it, extracting the ax from the tree Jason swung two more times in to the trees bark.

In the tree that was currently getting cut down Six's eyes snapped open from a deep sleep his tweleve red eyes glowed blood red as rage began to bubble with in. Having enough of the noise the two were causing Six stood to his full height with a scowl on his face and jumped down from the tree in front of the two teenagers frightening them.

Startled the boys dropped the objects they were holding and stared up at the demon, trembling and shaking in fear,Six's scowl turned upward in to a sadistic gleeful smile " Oh, look two Azarathian play toys, how sweet." In a swift motion Six grabbed both boys and lifted up off the ground with ease.

Fangs started to portrude from his mouth as drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, the boys tried to struggle out of his grasp but couldn't as it seem to get tighter. Six then placed the boys heads to his mouth and whispered in a dark gravely way, " Struggling is useless worms." With that Six started to squeeze the two until a sickening crack was heard and blood started to exit out there ears,eyes, and mouth, chuckling as the two bodies were lifeless in his grasp Six said, " Now your soul is mine." with that Six unhinged his Jaw and a swirling blue vortex appeared in side his mouth he then threw the bodies of the boys in the vortex and snapped his mouth shut.

Shuttering in pleasure from the new souls Six decided to go in to the city, so he jumped in to the air and flew off in to the distance toward Azarath.

**So here we go chapter 24 I hope you guys enjoyed it, I would like to thank the Mighty one for reviewing on chap 22 thank you for your feedback friend.**


End file.
